Beautiful Disaster
by Huntress-dark
Summary: Molly Hooper est une jeune femme dont la vie est calme et sereine au service du sénateur Adler. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fasse appel au docteur Watson et au grand Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Disaster**

 **Victorian !Lock**

 **Romance / Drame**

 **Sherlock / Molly.** **John/Mary**

Rating : **M**

 **Résumé:** _Molly Hooper est une jeune femme dont la vie est calme et sereine au service du sénateur Adler. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fasse appel au docteur Watson et au grand Sherlock Holmes._

 **Bonjour à tous ! Nous voilà pour une nouvelle fiction Sherlolly. Je manque terriblement de fanfiction Sherlolly. Encore une fois, il y a tant en anglais et si peu en français. C'est très bizarre vu le nombre de lecteurs et lectrices Sherlolly.**

 **Je me lance donc dans une fiction Sherlolly à l'époque victorienne. Une grande partie est déjà bien écrite. J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira.**

 **Croisement de doigts et c'est parti !**

 **CHAPITRE UN**

Le froid s'était éprit de tout Londres en cette année de 1850. Les citadins se déplaçaient tant bien que mal alors que le vent glacé fouettait leurs visages déjà rougis. Sherlock Holmes les observaient depuis sa fenêtre, immobile, fermement ancré dans le sol. Son visage était impassible.

Seuls ses yeux aux pupilles d'acier bougèrent avec affolement. Il appréciait cet endroit dans son appartement de Baker Street. Personne ne pouvait le voir alors que lui les voyaient tous se hâter. Les femmes soulevaient leurs lourdes robes qui se prenaient dans la neige et les ralentissaient dans leurs trajets. Les hommes avaient toujours une main agrippée à la bordure de leurs chapeaux.

Il surplombait la populace et il pouvait s'entrainé à analysé chaque être qui passait devant lui. Ses mains étaient placées dans les poches de son pantalon de costumes tandis que son gilet grisâtre était parfaitement fermé. Il avait, comme toujours, soigneusement plaqué ses cheveux bouclés en arrière. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entendit un énième crépitement provenir de la cheminer.

Il sortit une de ses mains de la poche de son pantalon et la tendit vers le petit guéridon où se trouvait son vers de scotch. Il le porta à ses lèvres et en avala une bonne gorgée avant de reposer le verre. Un cas. Il avait besoin d'un cas et son inactivité commençait à le déranger. Comment une ville qui grouillait de vie comme Londres ne pouvait-elle pas lui apporter un peu de distraction ? Il jeta un regard vers la commode de son entrée et plissa ses yeux en songeant à l'éventualité d'user du contenu de cette dernière. Mais, l'image du visage désapprobateur de John et de Mycroft lui apparut et le fit grimacer.

Il soupira, lascif de tout ce calme qui régnait dans Baker Street. Cela faisait près de deux mois que John avait emménagé avec sa compagne. Il n'était pas loin d'ici, mais le silence qui avait remplacé de médecin militaire laissait un goût amer dans la bouche du détective. John Watson avait été le seul à avoir réussit à devenir son ami. Mary, elle était une femme qu'il avait immédiatement appréciée.

Elle était vive d'esprit et ne s'opposait à pas à leur relation amical. Cela avait suffit à Sherlock pour classer cette femme parmi les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Il esquissa un sourire en songeant que John avait réussit à trouver une femme qui le satisfaisait lui et son meilleur ami. Parfois, Sherlock s'autorisa à songer à ce serait sa vie si il avait choisit d'emprunter le même chemin que son ami. Puis rapidement il secouait la tête. Il n'était pas fait pour ce parcoure.

Une femme, n'était que la matérialisation d'un nombre incalculable de problèmes. Il ne pourrait pas se déplacer comme il le faisait et ne pourrait pas vivre comme il le souhaitait. Les sentiments n'étaient qu'une perte de temps. Un moyen de rendre les gens faibles et aveugles. Combien de femmes jalouses avait-il fait arrêter lors de ses enquêtes ? Combien d'homme possessif avait-il stoppé ? Il ne les comptait plus. Il savait ce que les sentiments pouvaient faire aux êtres humains.

Il revoyait son frère lui dire avec sévérité : les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, Sherlock. Il avait raison. Cela ne pouvait que le perturber. Le troubler dans son jugement. Interférer avec son travail et donc le mettre en danger. Eradiquer toute forme de sentiments était donc une nécessité.

Jusqu'à présent il avait réussit avec brio ceci. Certes il avait fait une exception avec John, Marie et Mme. Hudson, mais cela n'était pas préjudiciable pour son travail.

Ils savaient comment était Sherlock et s'en accommodaient merveilleusement bien. Le détective se redressa à cette idée et bomba son torse alors qu'une pointe de satisfaction transperça sa poitrine.

Il avait réussit à devenir un homme intelligent au point d'égaler son frère. Mycroft n'avait jamais cessé de lui répété qu'il était le plus intelligent. Il lui martelait continuellement lorsqu'il le croisait.

Il fut perturbé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Mme. Hudson gravir les marches qui menaient à son appartement. Sa logeuse avait prit l'habitude de débarquer à sa guise dans le petit salon chaleureux de Baker Street. Cette habitude avait prit plus de corps lorsque John avait quitté l'appartement.

Mme. Hudson s'était fait le serment de côtoyer davantage le détective pour s'assurer qu'il ne se laissait pas glisser vers la solitude. Elle jeta un regard de désapprobation en direction du verre d'alcool presque vide. Sherlock le remarqua, mais ne dit rien. Il était irrité d'être infantilisé de la sorte, mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à sa logeuse. Il se contentait de serrer sa puissante mâchoire. Il avait déjà en quelque sorte perdu John, il ne voulait pas faire fuir la dernière personne qui se trouvait encore près de lui.

— Vous devriez réduire votre consommation, rabroua la vieille femme en déposant un plateau de biscuits secs et d'une tasse de thé.

Sherlock se dirigea en direction de son fauteuil favori et se laissa tomber dedans. Il rassembla ses mains en prière devant son visage. Il pouvait sentir la menthe du thé assaillir ses narines. Il inspira brièvement en sentent une sensation de plénitude lorsqu'il ferma les yeux. Il entendit brièvement Mme Hudson s'agiter autour de lui en grommelant.

Il l'ignora et se plongea dans son palais mental. Il navigua dans les couloirs blanc immaculés. Il sillonna dans les différents couloirs qui constituaient ce labyrinthe. Il lui fallut près de cinq heures pour faire le point. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour revenir à lui, il tomba nez à nez avec son collègue, le docteur Watson. Il était aussi son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier portait une redingote grise qui rendait son teint bien moins blafard. Installé confortablement dans le fauteuil juste en face de lui, il porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, les faisant tremper en même temps que le bout des poils de sa moustache. Sherlock entendit le petit bruit de reniflement que fit son ami lorsqu'il avala une gorgé. Délicatement, il reposa sa tasse en porcelaine blanche sur la coupelle qui lui était attribuée. Lorsque John se repositionna dans le fauteuil, il laissa ses bras se poser correctement ses avants bras sur les accoudoirs tout en croisant ses jambes. Il était toujours étrange pour lui de revenir à Baker Street depuis qu'il s'était unit à Mary.

— Cessez de me tenter de m'analyser, asséna la voix rocailleuse du jeune détective. Cela n'est pas votre rôle Watson.

— Je pensais juste que vous sembliez bien.

— Si vous vous posez la question sur ma consommation d'Opium, vous n'avez pas à vous rongez les sang. Je suis clean.

— Je sais.

— Bien sûr vous le savez, Watson. Vous êtes docteur.

John roula des yeux en décroisant ses jambes.

— Nous sommes amis. Il est normal que je m'inquiète pour votre santé.

— Et vous le faites à merveille. Vous et Mary êtes de parfaites mères poules.

— Mieux vaut que cela soit nous plutôt que votre frère, Holmes.

A l'évocation de son ainé, Sherlock sentit ses sourcils se froncer tandis que son ami tapota la poche de son veston pour en extraire quelque chose. Il entendit un bruissement de papier résonner à ses oreilles alors que se dernier retourna l'objet entre ses mains.

— Mme Hudson m'a demandé de vous transmettre ceci, déclara le docteur Watson en tendant une enveloppe au détective.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil et se pencha légèrement en avant afin de se saisir de la missive. Il se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil marron en se saisissants d'un coupe papier en argent. Il plaça l'instrument dans la fente de l'enveloppe et la coupe d'un geste sec et efficace. Sherlock déplia le papier crème et esquissa un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres. John pencha la tête sur le côté en sentant une pointe de curiosité naître dans son estomac. Il connaissait si bien ce sourire.

— Qu'est-ce que cela, Holmes ?

— Un travail Watson. Un travail fort intéressant, déclara le détective en laissant son regard clair parcourir la lettre. Cela vient du sénateur Adler.

— Du sénateur Adler ? s'étonna John en passant une main sur ses moustaches. Voilà qui est pour le moins curieux.

Sherlock ne dit rien. Il jubilait intérieurement d'avoir enfin un cas sur lequel il pouvait s'épancher totalement. S'il devait passer une journée supplémentaire sans le moindre cas, il serait devenu fou.

— Que nous veut cet homme ?

— Apparemment, il soupçonne une personne de son entourage de vouloir le tuer. Un classique.

— Rien de bien étonnant avec son statut de sénateur. Cet homme doit avoir de nombreux ennemis, déclara John d'un ton presque monotone lorsqu'il sentit la déception s'emparer de lui.

Travailler aux côtés de Sherlock lui avait permit d'apprendre à banaliser ce genre de choses. Il était devenu un homme qui recherchait l'adrénaline. Qui voulait frôler la mort en sentant un pistolet pointé près de sa tempe. Il songea à cette fois où Jim Moriarty avait voulu abattre Sherlock près d'une cascade. Il avait sentit son pouls palpiter à tout rompre tandis qu'il se trouvait face à ce criminel qui était devenu l'ennemi numéro un de son meilleur ami. Il esquissa un sourire.

— En effet. Il veut nous voir demain pour le petit-déjeuner, l'informa le détective.

— Fantastique ! ironisa Watson. D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas la nièce de cet homme qui a des vus sur vous ? Irène Adler.

Sherlock remua mal à l'aise en songeant à cette femme qui lui donnait la nausée. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu était lors d'un bal. Il avait passé la soirée à tenté de l'esquiver le plus possible, dans l'espoir de ne pas à avoir à subir ses avances écœurantes. Il sentit un haut le cœur dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il reposa la lettre.

Sherlock était le genre d'homme qui tentait d'éviter le plus possible les mondanités. Mais encore plus les femmes comme Irène Adler. Elles étaient si futiles et avides de pouvoir, qu'elles lui donnèrent des boutons.

— Demain, préparez-vous à déjeuné avec un sénateur, Watson, fit Sherlock en changeant de sujet.

 **MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

— Tu n'as jamais songé à dormir ?

Molly Hooper leva les yeux au ciel en sentant un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres. Elle repoussa une mèche qui s'était échappée de son chignon, pour la placer derrière son oreille. Elle posa délicatement ses paumes de mains diaphanes sur la pâte qu'elle tentait de pétrir malgré le froid qui régnait dans la cuisine. Malgré qu'elle se soit placée près du foyer, elle pouvait sentir de petits frissons désagréables la traverser toutes les deux minutes. Elle se promit de s'habiller plus chaudement demain. Elle songea à la petite chemise en laine que lui avait faite Annie. Elle était suffisamment chaude pour travailler et elle n'entravait en rien ses mouvements.

— Bien sûr que si. Mais ce n'est pas en pensant à ça que j'arriverais à finir le travail plus vite.

Annie, la cuisinière, gloussa légèrement alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la marmite dans laquelle cuisait des petits légumes.

— A quoi penses-tu alors ? A un homme ?

Cette fois-ci, Molly sentit ses joues rougir affreusement tandis que ses mains firent des gestes plus rudes sur la pâte. Elle fut agacée lorsqu'elle entendit Annie glousser bien plus fortement que la première fois.

— Il n'y a pas d'homme, Annie.

Comment pourrait-il y en avoir-t-il ? Les seuls qu'elle cotoyait était dans les livres et bien souvent des médecins. Elle esquissa un sourire en imaginant Annie face à ses quelques livres d'anatomie. Elle en avait peu, mais elles les chérissaient autant qu'elle le pouvait. Sa mère les lui avait offerts lorsqu'elle était encore de ce monde. A cette pensée, Molly plongea ses doigts dans la pâte. Les crispants soudainement, elle remarqua qu'ils ressemblaient curieusement à des serres. Molly ôta rapidement ses mains. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours se torturer l'esprit ainsi.

— Il y a toujours un homme, sermonna Annie en agitant la cuillère en bois.

Elle la plongea dans la marmite et fit tournoyer les légumes qui y cuisaient. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Molly laissa un petit rire moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres en secouant la tête.

— Les hommes ne m'intéressent pas, Annie.

 _D'ailleurs, je n'en intéresse aucun_ , songea-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

— Tututu ! La rabroua Annie en levant son index légèrement tordu. Toutes les jeunes femmes songes tôt ou tard à un homme.

En guise de réponse, Molly haussa ses frêles épaules et fit face complètement à son amie.

— Ce ne doit pas être le moment pour moi, alors. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de bien faire mon travail et de pouvoir m'offrir un jour un nouveau livre. Le reste m'importe peu, tu sais.

— Mais il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie, crois moi ! Je sais de quoi je parle.

Molly ne dit rien et se contenta de lui offrir une mine contrit. Les petites mèches folles qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dompter voltigèrent devant son regard chocolat. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les écartés, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien.

Elle essuya ses petites mains qui étaient d'une blancheur éclatante. Elle avait l'impression d'être constamment un véritable cadavre sur patte. Bien que cela soit un signe de noblesse, elle savait que cela ne signifiait rien pour son cas.

— Un jour, jeune fille, tu trouveras un garçon si charmant que tu en perdras la tête.

Molly laissa un petit rire s'échapper de sa gorge avant de dire :

— J'en doute, Annie.

— Moque-toi, mais tu verras ce que je dis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et oui ! Un deuxième chapitre très vite arrivé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire trop patienter. Le chapitre précédent était relativement court et ne laissait pas trop voir comment les choses allaient se passer. Voici la grande rencontre, Sherlock et Molly. Je ne suis jamais satisfaite de mes chapitres. Je vous laisse donc juge de cela en espérant que vous aimerez. J'espère vous faire passez un beau moment avec cette deuxième étape de la fiction. Coeur à tous ceux qui commence à suivre et qui ont commentés. Vous êtes adorable.**

 **CHAPITRE DEUX**

Molly Hooper aimait lorsque les choses étaient bien faite. C'est une chose dont la félicitait son employeur. Le matin, elle se levait tôt afin de pouvoir se préparer. Elle appréciait le silence et le calme qui régnait dans la maison. Elle aimait se retrouver seule face à l'antre du four de la cuisine.

Elle avait pour habitude de s'y réchauffer lorsqu'elle préparait le petit déjeuné de son maître. Son visage n'était pour une fois pas plein de suis. Elle passa une main sur ce dernier pour vérifier qu'il n'y est aucune trace. Elle déplia son tablier et l'accrocha autour de sa taille fine. Le nœud qu'elle fit dans son dos tomba mollement sur ses reins. Elle passa le plat de sa main pour éliminé le plus de plies qui étaient tenaces.

Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle fut heureuse d'y retrouver son employeur qui releva son regard cerné dont les rides se soulevèrent quand son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme. Elle se planta devant lui en posant sagement ses deux mains devant elle.

La lumière du matin s'infiltrait dans le salon et semblait embellir les lieux remplit de lourds tissus rouges qui encadraient les fenêtres.

— Bonjour .

Le vieille homme qui était attablé déposa son journal sur la table et laissa un sourire ourlet ses fines lèvres. Il appréciait la douceur et le calme que dégageait sa domestique. Il avait toujours apprécié la discrétion et le caractère humble de Molly. Chaque jour, il se félicitait de l'avoir recueilli.

— Molly, dit-il en guise de salutation. Sentirais-je le parfum de votre délicieux bacon aux œufs ?

La jeune femme rassembla ses mains devant ses hanches en souriant davantage, touchée par le compliment de son employeur. était un homme âgé qui l'avait embauché lorsqu'elle n'avait que treize ans. Elle se souvenait avoir apprit aux côtés d'Annie le métier de servante. Cela n'avait pas toujours été évident, mais le courage et la ténacité de la jeune femme lui avait permit de devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Depuis, elle remerciait intérieurement cet homme de l'avoir sauver de la rue. Elle avait été beaucoup trop âgée pour les orphelinats, ils n'auraient jamais voulu d'elle, et elle savait parfaitement ce qui attendait les femmes qui n'avait pas d'époux. Cette pensée ébranla un peu sa bonne humeur. Elle n'aimait pas penser à ça. Cela la rendait mélancolique. Elle décida rapidement de balayer cette mauvaise pensée.

— Oui Monsieur.

— Merveilleux, cela sont mes préférés, s'exclama-t-il comme un enfant.

L'homme s'empara d'une des fourchettes en argent et pique un des morceaux de bacon qu'il porta à sa bouche. Un grognement rocailleux de plaisir s'en échappa se qui fit davantage sourire Molly.

Elle trouvait toujours cela amusant de le voir savourer ce qu'elle préparait. Il lui rappelait un peu son père lorsqu'elle avait confectionné ses premières tartes au citron. Une nouvelle fois, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine mais ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué.

— Fabuleux. Vous êtes une incroyable cuisinière. Mais ne le dites pas à Annie, je ne tiens pas à subir ses regards furieux, dit-il dans un petit rire.

Les propos de l'homme lui firent naître un sourire chaleureux. Elle se redressa comme si ses mots avaient gonflés sa poitrine. Elle sentit chaque partie de sa colonne vertébrale se déplier. Ses poumons se gonflèrent et ses fossettes se creusèrent.

— Je vous remercie, Monsieur.

Il coupa un nouveau morceau qu'il porta à sa bouche. Mastiquant machinalement, il s'empara de son verre avant de reprendre la parole :

— Molly, un homme, Holmes ainsi que son associé Watson vont se présenter ce midi. Pourriez-vous préparer le repas pour trois ? Ses messieurs déjeuneront avec moi.

Elle se contenta d'opiner de la tête et l'homme reprit son repas en silence, jetant de temps à autre des regards en direction de son journal. Elle apprécia pendant le reste du déjeuné le silence qui régnait dans la maison.

Elle aimait ses instants de calme. Elle n'était pas très douée pour les discussions et le relationnel alors le silence lui convenait parfaitement. Molly Hooper était une de ses femmes qui mesurait la quantité de ses paroles à la qualité de ses idées. Cela était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle, elle n'arrivait jamais à filtrer avec le peu d'homme qui s'était intéressé à elle.

Tous ses codes de langages et de séduction l'épuisait avant même qu'elle ne commence. Annie lui avait souvent répété que cela était probablement dut au fait qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré d'homme qui vaille la peine qu'elle se donne tant de mal.

Une fois son repas terminer, comme chaque jour, Molly débarrassa la table avant de s'échiner à préparer le déjeuné. Elle s'attela à proposer de la volaille ainsi que des petits légumes en accompagnement. Comme toujours, elle fut méticuleuse dans son travail, restant concentré sur sa tâche pendant une grande partie de la matinée.

Elle avait même eu le temps de dresser la table sans l'aide d'Annie. C'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'elle jeta un regard vers la grande pendule qui trônait sur un des murs de la cuisine. Elle avait tout fait à temps. A peine elle passa une main sur son front que la sonnerie d'entrée retentissait dans toute la maison.

Repositionnant son tablier proprement, elle vérifia que sa coiffure était parfaite. Elle aimait faire honneur au sénateur Adler en étant impeccable. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle se prépara au vent glacial qui allait s'engouffrer dans la maison lorsqu'elle ouvrirait cette dernière. Avec délicatesse, elle saisit la poignée et la tira vers elle.

Soudain, le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa dans ses poumons et ses pupilles frémir. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer.

Lorsque Molly _le_ vit, elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine battre un peu plus fort. Elle crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique, mais ce fut pire lorsque l'homme plongea ses iris d'acier dans les siens, qu'elle considérait si ordinaire.

Le poids de son regard était si écrasant, que la jeune femme sentit un charmant rouge carmin inonder ses pommettes. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, mais elle avait l'impression d'être clouée sur place.

Sa gorge s'était asséchée rapidement et elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de déglutir correctement. Sa peau chauffa et les petits poils de sa nuque se redressaient. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard.

Elle remarqua la petite pression qu'il exerçait sur sa mâchoire, signe qu'il était agacé de son mutisme. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à prononcé un mot, elle regretta que ce dernier soit un ridicule bégayement.

— M-monsieur ?

— Je viens voir le sénateur Adler, asséna Sherlock en levant la missive qui lui avait été envoyé.

Le geste fut rude et violent pour la jeune femme qui dut cligner des yeux pour revenir à la réalité. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur le morceau de papier qui était suspendu devant elle. Elle fit un bref mouvement de tête en signe d'accord.

— Oh, vous devez donc être M. Holmes.

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et remarqua une tête qui lui était familière. Elle reconnu immédiatement John Watson, le médecin du sénateur. Elle lui offrit un sourire crispé, trop mal à l'aise pour être naturel. Il la salua d'un geste de chapeau en lui retournant sa grimace.

Cet homme était quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait. Il avait fait accouché Annie lorsqu'elle avait été dans la misère la plus totale sans lui avait demandé le moindre sou. Molly savait que le docteur Watson était quelqu'un de bien. Tout comme son épouse Marie qu'elle voyait de temps à autre lorsqu'elle devait aller faire les courses de la semaine.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, accablé par la réaction de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela.

— Voilà une déduction des plus brillantes. Mais, il semblerait que nous perdons un temps précieux.

Perturbée par la voix tranchante de Sherlock, elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en baissant son regard. Elle rassembla ses mains sous son tablier pour les triturer maladroitement. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux du détective la surplombé comme un aigle guettant sa proie. Dire que cela la mettait mal à l'aise aurait été un euphémisme. De plus, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que voix soit aussi grave et profonde. Se retenant de justesse de frémir, elle se rendit compte que la voix de l'homme la perturbait plus que tout.

— Euh… M. Adler vous attends dans le patio. Si vous souhaitez bien me suivre.

— Oh Molly, cela ne sera pas nécessaire, déclara le sénateur Adler qui débarqua derrière elle.

Cette dernière sursauta et se retourna vivement vers son maître qui se posta face aux deux hommes.

— Monsieur, je ne vous avais pas vu… Je- Je retourne en cuisine, déclara-t-elle en baissant son visage avant de s'échapper par une petite porte.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans la cuisine, elle fonça en direction du repas qu'elle avait préparé. Elle se sentit immédiatement ridicule en songeant à la manière dont elle s'était comporté face à cet homme. Elle avait bien vu la façon dont-elle l'avait agacé.

C'était donc lui Sherlock Holmes.

Les photographies qu'elle avait vues de lui dans les journaux ne lui rendaient pas justice. La première impression qu'elle avait eut de lui était qu'il était un homme au charisme incroyable.

Sa posture, son regard, sa voix naturellement rauque. Toutes ses choses l'avaient chamboulé, perturbé et également fasciné. Comme une idiote, elle avait clignoté des yeux lorsqu'il lui avait parlé. Elle s'était sentit écrasée sous le poids du regard du détective. C'était comme si on lui avait plongé la tête sous l'eau, la laissant suffoquer en s'agitant de toute ses forces.

— Molly ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux pour voir le fils d'Annie la scruter de ses grands yeux sombres. Instantanément un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle laissa quelques secondes sa nervosité de côté.

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour mieux le voir et les quelques mèches de son chignons s'échappèrent pour danser devant ses yeux. Le regard pétillant, elle inspecta le jeune garçon qui semblait toujours déborder d'énergie.

—Billy. Que fais-tu ici ?

— M'sieur Adler n'avait rien à me demander aujourd'hui, dit-il en haussant ses frêles épaules. Maman elle est partie faire des courses. Donc je me suis dis que l'on pouvait aller jouer.

Elle pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté en fronçant doucement des soucils.

— Je suis désolée, Billy. reçoit. Je dois m'occuper d'eux.

L'enfant croisa les bras, contrarié.

— Tu t'occupes toujours des autres. Tu ne t'amuses jamais.

Molly laissa un petit rire amusé s'échapper de sa gorge alors qu'elle s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du garçon.

— Je te promets qu'après mon service, je te prépare des brownies avec un verre de lait et je te lirais l'histoire de ton choix.

Arquant un sourcil, le garçon de neuf ans décroisa lentement ses bras.

— Celle que je veux, vraiment ?

— Promit. Croix de bois, croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer.

— Génial ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Elle éclata d'un rire franc qui fit secouer son corps. Elle lui retourna son étreinte avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait avant de se détacher de lui. Elle se releva lentement en époussetant son tablier.

— Maintenant file jouer, déclara-t-elle en désignant du menton la petite cour arrière. J'ai du travail.

Elle observa Billy bondir loin comme un petit cabri pour aller s'amuser. Elle l'enviait tant et se souvenait avec joie du temps où comme lui, elle s'évadait dans son imaginaire où elle terrassait des dragons.

Difficilement, elle s'arracha à ses souvenirs en se tournant en direction du plan de travail où était disposée la nourriture.

Elle s'empara du premier plat et ajusta nerveusement sa tenue. Elle se sentit ridicule lorsqu'elle fit cela. Elle n'était pas une de ses femmes qui roucoulaient à la moindre occasion. Non, elle n'était pas ce genre de femme. Elle ne l'était pas, car elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle jeta un regard vers la porte qui la mènerait au salon. Elle pouvait entendre l'échange des hommes. Le sénateur Adler était le principal participant à cette conversation.

Elle entendait de temps à autre la voix de Watson, mais très peu celle de Sherlock Holmes. Elle soupira en songeant qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de refaire face à cet homme. Il était étrange et lui faisait facilement perdre le fils de ses pensées.

Immédiatement, Molly pensa à son regard. Il était perçant. Déstabilisant. Elle avait l'impression qui fouillait directement dans son âme comme si il lui était impossible de lui dissimuler quoique ce soit. Levant le plat devant elle, Molly s'efforça de chasser les pensées perturbantes qui tentaient de l'assaillir.

Elle soupira difficilement pour se donner du courage avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger. Sur le chemin, elle colla une grimace qui devait ressembler à un sourire. Elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Molly aimait sa transparence.

Elle aimait qu'on l'oubli, cela lui évitait pas mal de situations gênantes. Quand elle mit un pied dans le salon, elle s'obligea à conserver son regard sur le plat qu'elle portait en espérant ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le lourd tapis qui recouvrait le sol. Délicatement, elle déposa le plat au centre de la table. Le sénateur Adler remercia la jeune femme brièvement avant de demander :

— Donc que pensez-vous de tout cela, M. Holmes.

— Il semblerait que tout ceci soit sérieux, . Je vais très certainement prendre votre affaire.

Le sénateur soupira en se réinstallant dans son siège tandis que Molly ne put s'empêcher de sentir un petit frisson parcourir son dos. Elle s'empara des couverts pour servir les invités du sénateur.

— Me voilà soulagé. Vous ne savez pas à quel point cette histoire me pèse. Oh merci Molly, déclara le sénateur tandis qu'elle lui fit un sourire timide.

— Quand pourrons-nous interroger votre personnel ? demanda Sherlock sans prêter la moindre attention à la jeune femme qui s'empara de son assiette.

— Dès que vous le souhaitez. Mais sachez messieurs que mon personnel n'apporte rien.

— Je ne néglige aucune piste. Chaque élément compte, sénateur.

— Bien entendue, mais Annie et Molly ont toute ma confiance.

— Mais est-elle légitime ? demanda Sherlock dans un claquement de langue.

— Holmes ! S'exclama John avec mécontentement tandis que le détective se renfrogna d'avoir été reprit comme un enfant prit en faute. Ce que veut dire mon associé, c'est qu'interroger votre personnel lui permettra d'avoir des éléments qui peuvent lui permettre de dégager des pistes intéressantes.

Molly avait assisté à l'échange, totalement silencieuse. A présent, elle était plantée dans un coin de la pièce et elle observait les trois hommes interagir. La situation était assez spéciale. Elle connaissait très peu le docteur Watson, mais le peu qu'elle connaissait de lui était positif à ses yeux.

Elle trouvait amusant de voir le rôle que s'était attribué chaque personne. Sherlock Holmes semblait assez arrogant. Elle le voyait à sa posture, à l'intonation de sa voix ainsi qu'à son regard implacable. Elle remarqua également la position de ses mains.

Elle fut harper par ses dernières qu'elle trouva si grandes. Elle se surprit à se demande quelles sensations ses longs doigts pourraient lui procurés. Un frisson de plaisir la dévasta à cette pensée alors que son cœur tambourinait à vive allure dans sa poitrine.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il battait si fort que se son pouvait être entendu de tous dans cette pièce. Elle détourna son regard du détective en se flagellant de cette immonde pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. A quoi jouait-elle ? Son travail n'était en aucun cas d'avoir ce genre de pensées pour les invités du sénateur.

Difficilement, elle orienta son attention en direction du docteur Watson. John lui était son total opposé. Il semblait réussir à contrôler le détective. Il était légèrement plus vouté et penchait toujours son corps en avant lorsqu'il discutait contrairement à Holmes qui s'enfonçait dans le rembourrage du fauteuil. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle laissa son regard s'attarder sur le profil du détective.

Il était régulier et parfaitement ciselé. Ses lèvres pleines étaient un spectacle incroyable pour la jeune femme qui les imaginait parfaitement fermé. Les femmes devaient très certainement s'épancher sur lui lorsqu'elles le croisaient. Après tout, elle ne pouvait que les comprendre. Cet homme dégageait un charisme qui la perturbait et qui la fascinait.

Tandis qu'elle l'examinait tout en étant perdue dans ses songes, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que le détective avait verrouillé ses deux yeux de félins dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle sursauta légèrement en sentant un rouge carmin recouvrir sa peau. Elle fut tentée de détourner le regard, mais elle fit le contraire.

Elle le maintient avec le peu d'assurance qu'elle pouvait puiser en elle. Son regard la piquait, la démangeait, la brûlait. Elle peina à déglutir quand elle le vit froncer ses sourcils épais et sombre, mais elle ne flanchât pas.

Elle conservait son regard dans celui de l'homme et elle sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir et ses genoux se pliés légèrement. Ses yeux frémissaient sous le regard glacial de l'homme qui la fixait avec la même insistance. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur bondir de sa poitrine alors que sa gorge s'asséchait.

 _Regardait-il toutes les femmes de cette façon_ ? Pensa-t-elle avec nervosité.

Sentant son courage se faufiler loin de son corps, elle leva son petit menton avec force dans un petit geste sec ce qui fit légèrement sourire l'homme.

A cet instant, son cœur vacilla lorsqu'elle se permit de lui retourner un léger sourire qu'elle peina à lui offrir. Elle se sentit immédiatement ridicule et détourna les yeux en direction du sénateur qui discutait avec le docteur Watson.

Tandis que son regard était détourné de Holmes, elle pouvait sentir les yeux de ce dernier plantés sur elle. Ils la brûlaient. Elle n'osa pas lui retourner son regard et resta concentrer sur un point dans la pièce jusqu'à la fin du diner. Dès qu'elle le pu, elle s'échappa avec les plats dans la cuisine et s'y enferma pour relâcher l'air qu'elle avait contenu dans ses poumons.

Elle s'adossa à un des murs et laissait sa tête rouler en arrière. Sa poitrine montait aussi vite qu'elle s'abaissait. Ses poumons étaient en feu alors que son sang pompait à tout rompre dans ses veines. Elle passait une de ses mains sur son visage et eut l'impression qu'elle venait de vivre l'expérience la plus étrange de sa vie. La plus plaisante ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la sensation que ce simple contact visuel lui avait procuré. Elle ôtait son tablier qui semblait la comprimer beaucoup trop et le jetait sur la table de la cuisine puis elle se dirigeait vers la petite porte arrière qui donnait sur la cour.

Au contact du froid, elle savourait le contraste sur sa peau qui lui paraissait brûlante. Elle s'enveloppait immédiatement de ses bras et avançait un peu dans la cour pavée.

Relevant légèrement le visage, elle clôturait ses paupières pour y voir le visage du détective entrain de la fixer. Elle rouvrit immédiatement ses yeux tandis que la colère commençait à grimper en elle. Elle s'était échappée de la salle à manger pour s'éloigner de cet homme et elle se retrouvait encore sous son regard alors qu'elle était dans ses propres pensés. C'était tellement injuste.

Elle soupirait en jetant un regard en direction de la cuisine. Elle savait qu'elle devait y retourner. Elle ne voulait pas. C'était encore trop tôt pour elle. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait que s'y résigner.

C'est en trainant des pieds, que Molly se dirigeait en direction de la cuisine pour se saisir des assiettes à dessert qu'elle avait déjà préparé. Elle inspirait un grand coup avant de retourner dans la salle à manger et lorgnait du coin de l'œil le détective. Cette fois-ci, il ne lui jetait aucun regard et fit comme si elle était transparente.

 **MHMHMHMH**

Sherlock Holmes était rentré seul à Barker Street. Watson n'avait pas pu l'accompagner jusqu'à là-bas, trop impatient de retrouver sa femme. Scrutant la vie grouillante de Londres depuis sa cabine, Sherlock songeait à l'enquête qui lui était proposée. Elle semblait des plus classiques. Il se donnait une dizaine de jours pour trouver le fin mot de cette histoire.

Rapidement, son esprit erra en direction de la jeune domestique qui était au service du sénateur.

Molly.

Son nom semblait avoir été gravé dans son esprit dès l'instant où il l'avait entendu. Il inspira profondément en ouvrant le dossier mental qu'il avait conçu pour elle.

Elle faisait partie de l'enquête après tout.

Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle était même relativement banale. Il avait été aisé pour lui de voir à quel point elle était maladroite en public ainsi que timide et effacée.

Il haussa ses sourcils en se souvenant de son regard lorsqu'ils étaient tout deux dans la salle à manger. Au début, cela s'était apparenté à un jeu. Puis, un défi et pour finir, une véritable connexion dont-il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la raison.

Etait-ce la rougeur de ses joues ? La brillance de son regard ? La façon dont-elle mordait ses lèvres avec vigueur. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer, à cerner la chose qui l'avait tant hypnotisé à cet instant.

Se laissant brimbaler par les nids de poules qui jonchaient la route, Sherlock revoyait la jeune femme dans son esprit. Il se souvenait avoir été marqué par la candeur de son regard. Mais aussi, par la grâce de ses gestes.

Il y avait beaucoup de filles qui avaient ses choses là, songea-t-il avec force. Elle était commune à toutes les autres. Il n'aimait pas devoir échanger avec autrui et encore moins dès que la conversation devait devenir un flirt.

Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière tandis que son chapeau allait un peu en avant. Il expira fortement en passant une main sur son visage. Il tenta à mainte et mainte reprise de se focaliser sur l'enquête, mais de temps à autre, la jeune Molly Hooper revenait à son esprit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les copains ! Et oui un nouveau chapitre tout neuf est enfin là. Je poste très vite et de façon très rapprochée car la semaine prochaine je ne pourrais rien écrire. En effet, je pars à Londres pendant une semaine. Il me sera impossible de poster quoique ce soit. Par contre, je check régulièrement pour lire vos commentaires. C'est un super booster pour écrire, croyez-moi. On se sent (auteur de Fanfiction) encouragés par vos petits mots, vos ressentis et votre vision sur la suite des événements de l'histoire. Donc n'hésiter pas. Je vous lis toujours avec grande attention.**

 **Cœur sur ceux qui me laisse un petit mot et qui suivent cette nouvelle épopée Sherlolly. Je vous love.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **CHAPITRE TROIS**

Pliait son maigre oreiller sous sa tête, Molly laissa un sourire de satisfaction déformer ses lèvres roses. Elle était épuisée et jugeait qu'elle avait mérité un peu de tranquillité. Elle repassait sa journée en revu dans sa tête comme chaque fois qu'elle allait s'endormir.

Immédiatement, elle sentit son estomac se contracter lorsqu'elle se remémorait sa rencontre avec cet homme si impressionnant et charismatique qu'était Sherlock Holmes.

Etrangement, la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit en pensant à lui était sa voix grave et franche. Il avait réussit à la mettre mal à l'aise juste en la saluant. Elle roula des yeux en songeant à sa bêtise. Il avait certainement dût la prendre pour une idiote, ou pire, pour une de ses femmes qui papillonnes devant lui en espérant un regard ou une attention de sa part.

Elle se retourna vivement sur son matelas en se retenant de martelet ce dernier de son poing. Elle n'aimait pas être vue comme ses femmes. Elle n'était pas comme elles et ne voulaient pas ressembler. Pourtant une partie au fond d'elle avait vivement apprécié l'idée d'avoir un regard de cet homme.

Il avait une façon de se déplacer et une manière de parler qui l'avait fait frémir. Elle poussa un soupire en balayant cette envie naissante. Elle n'était pas faite pour ça et elle n'avait aucune envie de subir la désillusion que ce genre d'homme pouvait engendrer. Elle avait déjà vu des hommes agir ainsi, notamment lors des soirées que donnait le sénateur. Ses jeunes aristocrates lui donnaient la nausée. Bien souvent, elle se tenait très loin d'eux et observait leurs petit manège.

Elle poussait un soupir désespérer et gigotait un peu sur place avant de s'endormir lentement.

 **MHMHMHMHMH**

— Molly ? Molly ?! Mais quelle idiote ! Molly !

La jeune femme frotta ses yeux encore endormit. Elle pouvait entendre la voix désagréable d'Irène résonnée dans son crâne. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que la voix n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

Elle poussa les couvertures et tituba jusqu'à la porte de sa petite chambre. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle vit la nièce de son maître la foudroyer du regard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mentalement se comparer à cette femme qui portait des soies sur son corps, tandis qu'elle, elle portait une longue chemise en coton blanche.

— Molly te voilà enfin ! Je veux que tu ailles déposer ceci à M. Holmes.

Ecarquillant des yeux devant la demande de la nièce de son employeur. Il devait être près d'une heure du matin et elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de raccommoder son manteau d'hiver.

— Maintenant ?

— Bien entendue maintenant, petite sotte ! déclara-t-elle les lèvres pincées. Ne me regarde donc pas ainsi !

Hésitante, Molly jeta un regard désemparé en direction de son lit avant de s'emparer de la lettre brune. Elle capitula devant le sourire satisfait d'Irène qui leva son menton arrogant.

— Parfait. Ne reste donc pas planté là, aller !

— Oui mademoiselle…

Molly s'empressa de s'habiller convenablement avant de se saisir de son manteau d'hiver à qui, il manquait plusieurs boutons. Elle haussa les épaules et rabattit au mieux les pans de ce dernier en espérant que la course se fasse vite. Il lui fallut près de trente minutes pour arriver jusqu'au 221B Baker Street.

Ses pieds et chevilles étaient trempés par la neiges tout comme le bas de sa robe de domestique et son manteau. Malgré l'épaisseur des tissus qu'elle portait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grelotter de froid.

Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir prendre la cabine du sénateur Adler pour venir jusqu'ici, mais Irène le lui avait interdit. Elle n'aimait pas que Molly puisse être vu dans ce qui lui servait de transport quotidien. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant l'immense porte en bois massif se dresser devant ses yeux plissés et marqués par la fatigue. Elle gravit difficilement les marches du perron qui étaient recouverts de verglas.

Elle serra la missive d'Irène contre elle en serrant des dents tandis qu'elle sentait son équilibre devenir précaire. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et patienta quelques secondes avant qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Elle se mordit la lèvre en songeant à la façon dont elle allait être accueillit. Réveiller les gens à une heure aussi tardive était loin d'être bien vu.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle put voir une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années se dresser devant elle. Elle était légèrement plus grande que Molly et ses traits lui inspiraient une grande confiance. Emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre, la femme écarquilla des yeux en découvrant Molly qui tentait un sourire contrit. Mon Dieu, si elle avait put, elle se serrait terrée profondément dans le sol.

— B-Bonsoir Madame. Veuillez excuser ma venue si tardive, mais ma maitresse m'a demander de porter ceci à , déclara-t-elle en désignant la missive qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite dont elle ne sentait plus la circulation sanguine.

— A cette heure ?!

— C'est très urgent, répliqua Molly en flagellant mentalement Irène alors que ses propos étaient entrecoupé de claquement de dents.

La vieille femme ne dit rien et jeta des regards furtifs en direction de la rue. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent avant de se froncer. Une petite ride se forma sur son front tandis qu'une mèche blonde bouclé qui s'était échappé de sa charlotte s'y reposait.

— Mais… Mais très chère où est votre cabine ?

A cette question, Molly se sentit honteuse et baissa son regard en direction de ses pieds qui étaient trempés. L'idée sordide de salir l'intérieur de la maison lui traversa l'esprit.

— Je n'en ai pas, Madame. Je suis venue jusqu'ici à pieds. Comme je vous l'ai dis, ceci est très urgent.

— A pieds ! Mais vous allez attraper la mort mon p'tit ! Ne rester pas ici, entrer donc.

Immédiatement la femme s'effaça de l'entrée pour laisser la place à Molly qui la remercia aussi vite. Elle se permit se frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de souffler dessus pour les réchauffer. Cela lui fit grand bien tout comme la chaleur agréable qui régnait dans la maison. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant à quel point ses os étaient gelés.

— est encore réveiller, vous allez pouvoir lui apporter cette lettre, déclara la femme en refermant la porte d'une voix calme.

Grimaçant, Molly savait parfaitement qu'Irène voulait qu'elle revienne avec une réponse du détective. Mais la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de lui faire face maintenant.

Elle n'était pas prête bien qu'elle se soit imaginer toute sorte de réplique cinglante à lui rétorquer pendant tout son chemin jusqu'ici. Son regard se dirigea vers l'escalier en chêne qui menait jusqu'aux appartements du détective et elle peina à déglutir.

— Vous êtes sûre qu'il pourra me recevoir ?

— Bien sûr, ce garçon ne dort quasiment jamais lorsqu'il est sur un cas.

Molly esquissa un sourire au ton maternel qu'employait la femme et nota une note de désapprobation dans le choix de rythme de sommeil du détective. La femme croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine.

— Vous pouvez monter, je vais préparer du thé. Je vous y rejoindrais.

— Bien… Merci Madame.

La vieille femme disparut derrière une porte vitrée qui devait sans aucun doute donner sur son propre appartement. Molly soupira en songeant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison de reculer.

Elle était ici et elle devait remettre cette lettre à cet homme. Eh bien c'est ce qu'elle allait faire et elle repartirait aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle inspira profondément en bombant sa petite poitrine pour se donner du courage tandis qu'elle s'était mise à gravir les escaliers.

Rapidement, elle se retrouva devant une porte en bois contre laquelle elle émit trois petits coups timides.

N'ayant rien entendu, elle poussa lentement la porte pour voir si le détective se trouvait là.

Personne.

 _Fantastique !_ songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle qui voulait repartir le plus vite possible, elle se retrouvait dans un dilemme. Elle lança des regards timides en direction du salon et elle sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'elle progressa dans la pièce centrale. Sa mâchoire s'était décrochée tandis qu'elle s'arrêta de marcher.

— Oh bon sang ! marmonna-t-elle dans une respiration.

Elle observa les lieux avec des yeux ronds. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de choses aussi plaisantes regrouper en un même endroit. Elle reconnu un sextant poser délicatement près d'une carte d'astronomie. Elle voulu fondre vers cette dernière, mais elle se retient de justesse. Elle n'était pas ici pour cela. Décrochant le regard à contre cœur de l'objet, elle observa les immenses rangés de livres qui tapissaient les murs.

Ses yeux se bloquèrent sur une suite d'ouvrages de médecine qu'elle avait déjà vue. Ils étaient bien trop chers pour ses maigres moyens. Elle soupira, bien plus fortement qu'elle n'aurait cru. Absorbée par la contemplation des ouvrages elle ne vit pas Sherlock qui l'observait du coin de l'œil et qui remarqua son intérêt pour la série d'ouvrage.

— Ils me viennent de ma mère.

Sursautant sur place, Molly réalisa qu _'il_ venait de parler. Elle détourna le regard des étagèrent pour le porter sur le détective qui avait posé ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il venait de surgir, mais elle eut à nouveau ce sentiment de gêne lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Sa gorge fut à nouveau sèche et elle ne sut si elle devait fermer ou ouvrir sa mâchoire.

— Je-Je suis désolée, votre logeuse m'a-m'a invité à monter… Et je ne vous voyais pas…et ses livres… Je n'allais rien faire de mal.

— Les livres vous plaisent ?

— Ils sont magnifiques, déclara-t-elle d'une traite en baissant son regard tandis que le mal aise avait prit le dessus sur elle. Je…Je ne les ais jamais lu.

— Les sciences vous intéressent ?

Elle opina. Ses yeux étaient brillants et immenses et la lumière du feu de cheminée accentua cet effet. Sherlock le remarqua et ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver peu ordinaire.

— Cela est peu commun, marmonna-t-il tandis qu'elle esquissait un sourire.

— Oui . Ma mère s'intéressait à ce genre de choses. Enfin, elle essayait. Papa, n'aimait pas ça. Il disait que les études universitaires sont inutiles pour les femmes et que le fait d'étudier n'est pas dans leur nature, voire peuvent les rendre malades. Maman ne l'écoutait pas. Elle lui disait que seule l'ignorance est le plus grand danger de la femme.

— Une femme intelligente votre mère.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle en sentant son estomac se tordre à son souvenir. Elle l'était.

Un court silence s'instaura dans le salon de Baker Street. Molly appréciait la chaleur qui régnait ici. Elle s'y sentit immédiatement bien, mais la présence du détective la troublait étrangement.

Aucun homme ne l'avait autant déstabilisé auparavant. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour une enveloppe. Elle baissa son regard vers ses mains et eut l'impression que le papier lui brûlait les doigts.

— Je-je suis venue vous amenez ceci, dit-elle en tendant une enveloppe au détective. Cela est de la part de Mrs. Adler.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil et s'empara de l'enveloppe de ses longs doigts fins. Molly s'attendit à ce qu'il l'ouvre. Il n'en fit rien et il la déposa sur un petit guéridon. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en observant la missive qui gisait près d'un tas de documents.

— Monsieur ne la lit pas ? osa-t-elle demander.

— Ceci n'est pas une urgence.

 _Oh mais si !_ s'exclama intérieurement Molly. La panique s'empara d'elle tout comme la gêne qu'elle ressentait. Si elle ne rentrait pas au plus vite, Irène la tuerait de ses propres mains. Elle avait déjà essuyé les colères de sa jeune maitresse et la dernière était encore douloureuse pour Molly.

— C'est que mademoiselle m'a demandé de revenir avec une réponse de votre part.

— Parfait, je peux donc vous gardez quelques minutes avec moi. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à réfléchir et le docteur Watson n'a pas pu se libérer.

Elle clignait des yeux, prise au dépourvu, en tentant d'enregistrer ce que venait de dire l'homme. Elle se mit à triturer ses doigts nerveusement en cherchant une solution afin de partir au plus vite. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être seule avec lui et de devoir tenir une conversation avec cet homme.

Elle était certaine qu'il allait la trouvé stupide et ça elle ne le voulait pas. Elle butait déjà sur les mots habituellement, mais avec lui, cette tare semblait prendre encore plus d'importance.

— Je ne vous serais pas d'un grand secoure, M. Holmes, dit-elle paniquée.

Il ne l'écoutait pas et allait s'assoir sur son fauteuil. Lui pensait bien le contraire. Il rassembla ses mains sous son menton et fixa un point invisible devant lui. Il avait besoin de rester concentré sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait en aucun cas à le faire lorsque cette fille mordait ses lèvres et s'empourprait. Il inclinait sa tête en avant laissant la masse de boucles qu'il avait sur le somment du crâne tomber légèrement devant son regard. Molly trouvait que cela soulignait son regard tranchant et le rendait encore plus intense.

— Il me semble que vous ayez besoin de mon aide pour pouvoir retourner dormir. J'ai besoin de la votre pour réfléchir. Je n'arrive à rien sans un cerveau qui m'est disponible. Il doit être suffisamment vif pour saisir la situation, chose difficile à trouver.

Il avait dit cela avec un tel calme que Molly se sentit désarçonner quelques secondes. Il se servait d'elle et il n'avait aucun remord à faire ça.

— M. Holmes, je ne suis qu'une domestique. Je ne pense pas être suffisamment élevée intellectuellement pour vous apportez une quelconque aide.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé de sa réponse qu'il balaya du revers de sa main. Main que Molly s'efforçait d'ignorer. Elle savait qu'il avait fait ça avec une grâce incroyable et elle refusait de sentir ses joues s'échauffer à cause de ça.

— Cesser votre modestie. Vous avez observé une série d'ouvrages de médecine comme un chien fixant son os. Je ne pense pas qu'une personne stupide y ait porté un grand intérêt. A présent, mettons nous au travail.

Il n'allait en aucun cas prendre sa supplique au sérieux. Elle malmena ses doigts tandis qu'elle tentait de calmer son esprit. Elle laissait un soupire de désespoir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

— Je n'ai pas le choix alors.

— Vous commencez à comprendre, rétorqua-t-il avec arrogance.

— Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous aide.

Elle resta plantée face à lui tandis qu'il lui exposait les informations qu'il avait recueillit et les déductions qu'il avait faites. Pendant tout ce temps, elle l'observa le plus discrètement possible en songeant aux traits masculins qui ciselaient son visage.

Elle fut immédiatement attirée par les lèvres pleines du détective. Elles étaient rebondit et si bien dessinés qu'elle osa songer, un court instant, à l'effet que cela ferait si elles les mordillaient. Comment s'écraseraient-elles sur les siennes ?

Jamais la jeune femme ne s'était posé ce genre de question. Elle pencha légèrement son visage en s'efforçant de pensée à la sensation de la pression des lèvres du détective contre sa bouche. Serait-il tendre ou la dévorerait-il ? Molly posait une main sur une de ses joues lorsqu'elle sentit des rougeurs se rependre sur son visage.

Honteuse de nourrir de telles idées, elle se fustigeait mentalement alors qu'elle focalisait son attention sur les propos du détective qui ne cessait de faire des allers-retours dans le salon. L'intonation de sa voix si riche captait aisément l'attention de Molly qui sentit une certaine excitation dans l'écoute du cas.

Elle s'accrochait à tous les éléments qu'il lui soumettait en essayant d'ignorer la fougueux dont-il faisait preuve en énonçant ses idées. Cela n'aurait fait que lui rendre la chose plus compliquée.

— Qu'en pensez-vous Molly ?

Elle prit quelques secondes pour songer aux différents cas qu'elle avait put lire. Elle passa en revu ses ouvrages et écarta toutes les pistes qui lui parurent inutiles. Elle fronça les sourcils faiblement, mais suffisamment pour que le détective le remarque.

Il fut étonné de trouver ce geste tout à fait charmant. Il fut étrangement fasciné par la manière dont la jeune femme s'était mise à faire le listing mental de toutes les pistes qui s'offraient à eux. Elle passa une main sur son visage pour soutenir son petit menton qu'il se surprit à vouloir prendre en coupe de ses deux grandes mains. Il serait si aisé de laisser son pouce balayer la surface de sa peau et glisser vers ses clavicules.

— Avez-vous pensé au poison ?

— Au poison ? répéta-t-il perplexe d'une voix rude.

— Oui. Vous aviez dit que le médecin légiste qui a retrouvé le corps de l'ami du sénateur Adler n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'acte de violence ? Ni strangulation, ni griffure.

— C'est exact, dit-il en butant sur les mots tandis que ses yeux se plissèrent.

— Alors, vous devez chercher quelque chose qui est trouvable, seul lorsque l'on sait là il faut chercher. Enfin, c'est ce que je ferais.

Les yeux du détective s'agrandir lorsqu'il comprit où la jeune femme voulait en venir. D'un geste, il bondit sur ses jambes et empoignait les épaules de Molly qui resta interdite à ce contact.

Cette fois-ci elle sut qu'il fallait que sa mâchoire se décroche. Ses membres s'étaient figés alors que les doigts du détective s'enfoncèrent dans les couches de tissus qu'elle portait. Elle était surprise de voir à quel point l'humeur de cet homme était changeante.

— Molly, vous êtes fabuleuse !

— Je- Je- Moi ?

— Ceci était si simple ! Il y a toujours une donnée qui m'échappe et vous venez de me l'offrir. Vous êtes fabuleuse, répéta-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsque les lèvres de l'homme s'écrasèrent sur sa peau. Faisait-il cela souvent ? Elle pouvait sentir chaque parcelle de son corps fondre littéralement tandis que les mains du détective étaient toujours agrippées à ses épaules.

Lorsqu'elle levait ses yeux marron dans ceux de Sherlock elle put sentir quelque chose entre eux se passer. C'était si puissant qu'elle n'osait plus bouger. Les doigts de Sherlock se décolèrent légèrement du tissus de la robe de la jeune femme, mais sans totalement la quitter.

Il s'était sentit foudroyer à l'instant où ses lèvres s'étaient posés sur le front de Molly. A présent, il avait son regard ancré dans le sien.

— Je-Je suis heureuse de vous avoir aidez, bégayait-elle.

Il laissait ses mains retomber le long de son corps tandis qu'il fit un pas en arrière pour marquer une distance. Il se raclait la gorge alors qu'il remit un masque placide sur son visage.

Il se redressait fièrement tandis que regard redevient glacial. Molly notait dans son esprit qu'il semblait devenir bien plus grand. Elle était encore secouée de ce contact auquel elle n'avait jamais été habituée.

— Je pense qu'une autre personne vous sera redevable de m'avoir aidé sur ce sujet.

— Ah oui ? Qui donc ?

— Madame Hudson. Elle sera heureuse de me voir aller dormir.

— Qui ça ?

— La femme que vous avez vue en arrivant. Ma logeuse. Même si elle me traite davantage comme un enfant que comme un locataire.

A cette déclaration, Molly esquissait un sourire qui n'échappait pas au regard du détective qui peinait à déglutir. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter à quel point les fossettes qui se creusaient sur les joues de la jeune femme étaient adorables.

Il se giflait mentalement au mot « adorable ». Il était Sherlock Holmes. Il ne trouvait absolument rien d'adorable. Ce genre de remarques étaient si communes qu'elles le dégoutait.

Détournant son regard des lèvres de Molly, il passait nerveusement une main sur ses cheveux qui étaient plaqués en arrière. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais sa logeuse débarquait, les bras chargés d'un lourd plateau à thé.

— Ma chère ! Vous avez réussit à convaincre Sherlock à aller ce coucher ! Voilà qui relève du miracle.

— On dirait bien, asséna dans un petit rire avec douceur Molly qui n'avait rien remarqué du mal du détective. Je- Je n'ai pas fais grand-chose, vous savez.

— Madame Hudson pense que je ne suis pas assez grand pour contrôler mon rythme de sommeil.

— C'est bien le cas ! Que dirait votre mère si elle savait que vous négligez cela. Et encore ce ne serait que le sommeil. C'est que vous mangez également très peu !

— Cela ralentit ma réflexion… Oh et puis cela en est assez Mme Hudson !

— Oh ! rabroua-t-elle en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches. Vous êtes un véritable enfant. Voyez ma chère, depuis que ce garçon est seul il est devenu encore plus insupportable ! Comment faisait John pour vous supportez tout les jours ?

Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent à l'évocation du nom du médecin.

— Mme Hudson, je pense qu'il est l'heure pour vous d'allez dormir.

— Je vais y aller également, murmura Molly en serrant les pans de son manteau. Il est tard, je pense vous avoir suffisamment dérangé.

— J'aimerais vous faire une proposition, déclara le détective désireux de capter son attention sous le regard étonné de Mme Hudson.

Sherlock comprit que son ton avait été beaucoup trop empressé. Il fut heureux de voir que Molly, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

— Je-je… Laquelle ?

— J'ai besoin d'un assistant et vous semblez satisfaire tout les critères que j'exige pour ce poste, asséna-t-il d'une traite.

Les yeux de Mme Hudson s'agrandir à une vitesse folle et ne cessait de faire des allers-retours en direction du détective et de la jeune femme qui était aussi surprise qu'elle.

— Mais-

— Vous seriez payée, bien entendue, ajoutait-il dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte sur le champ.

Il voulait la revoir. Il voulait l'avoir pour lui seul comme ce soir. Il se giflait une nouvelle fois mentalement en rayant cette réflexion de son esprit.

— Je- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai beaucoup de tâches à faire pour le sénateur-

— Il est nécessaire que vous m'assistiez. Watson doit se rendre au chevet de son épouse pour la naissance de leur enfant. Je ne connais personne d'aussi qualifié que vous dans les sciences à ce jour. De plus, votre présence est bien plus supportable pour moi que celle de la plupart de gens.

— je vous en pris, je ne-

— Je vous attends après-demain ici. Mme Hudson nous préparera du thé.

Elle sentit quelque chose en elle s'indigner. Cela n'était pas normal. Un homme tel que lui ne côtoyait pas une femme comme elle. Elle n'était pas une dame. Elle n'était rien d'autre que Molly. Juste Molly. Il se détournait d'elle, et alla faire face à son secrétaire pour se saisir d'un stylo. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes. Il se retourna et s'approcha d'un pas vers elle. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux tandis que son cœur semblait avoir grimpé dans sa gorge. Il levait un papier devant ses yeux et lui tendit avec grâce.

— Votre récompense.

Elle clignait des yeux une nouvelle fois en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu inscrire dans la missive. Elle se permit de lui jeter un regard avant et elle vit qu'il ne plierait pas. Epuisée et sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance si elle se mettait à combattre, elle poussait un soupire, vaincue. Elle levait délicatement sa main pour s'emparer de la lettre.

— Merci, M. Holmes.

Il ne lâchait pas immédiatement la missive ce qui obligea Molly à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle penchait légèrement la tête tandis que Mme Hudson laissait son regard aller de Molly à Sherlock. Elle sentit quelque chose se passer entre eux. Un courant électrique parcourut Molly de la tête aux pieds. Elle se retient de mordre nerveusement sa lèvre et elle peinait à demander :

— Y a-t-il autre chose ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle pouvait imaginer les rouages dans sa tête tourné à toute vitesse. Il y avait quelque chose. Mais elle n'osait pas définir elle-même ce que cela pourrait-être. Elle ne voulait imaginer des choses qui étaient hors de sa portée.

— Non. Non, rien d'autre. Mme Hudson va vous faire préparer une cabine pour rentrée.

— Oh, cela ne sera pas nécessaire M. Holmes.

— Cela n'était pas une proposition, dit-il en tournant ses talons en direction de sa chambre la laissant seule planté au milieu du salon avec Mme Hudson.

Frissonnante, elle baissait son regard vers la missive qu'il lui avait donné et elle sentit un sourire satisfait naitre sur ses lèvres. Cela n'avait pas été si mal.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly était rentrée tard après que madame Hudson lui ait fait préparer une cabine pour rentrée en toute sécurité. Pendant le trajet, elle avait remercié silencieusement Sherlock Holmes de lui avoir permit de rentrer au chaud. Elle s'était pincée à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas s'endormir dans la cabine et se promis de ne rien dire de cet épisode à Irène. Elle n'avait aucune envie de subir ses foudres.

Elle avait serré la lettre contre sa poitrine en jalousant quelque peu Irène d'obtenir quelque chose du détective, mais immédiatement après, elle songeait au rendez-vous qu'il lui avait proposé. Elle ne put empêcher le sourire niais qui étirait ses lèvres de faire son apparition.

Elle mourrait d'envie de le retrouver rapidement. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle ne vit pas Irène. Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que cette dernière débarqua dans la cuisine tandis que Molly préparait le petit déjeuné. Irène n'avait pas prit la peine de s'habiller et débarquait enroulée dans une robe de chambre vert émeraude qui mettait la couleur de sa peau en valeur.

— Avez-vous une réponse ?

Molly sortit la missive d'une des poches de son tablier et la tendit à Irène à contre cœur.

— Oui. La voici.

Elle s'emparait de la lettre et la dépliait avec une vitesse affolante. Molly restait immobile face à Irène qui laissait son regard émeraude balayer les lignes que lui avait adressées le détective. Ses sourcils sombres se plissèrent alors que ses lèvres se pincèrent. D'un geste rude, elle relevait son visage en direction de Molly qui se sentit soudainement nerveuse.

— Il ne ta donné que cela ?

— Oui, mademoiselle. Cela ne convient pas à mademoiselle ? demanda Molly avec anxiété.

Irène arquait un sourcil et fixait d'un regard torve la jeune femme. Elle semblait l'observée pour la première fois de sa vie, et ce qu'elle vit ne fut pas du tout à son goût. Molly Hooper avait toujours fait partie des murs de la maison de son oncle. Elle n'était qu'une fille. Une fille qu'elle avait croisée lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une gamine. Elle avait toujours dédaigné son regard candide et la pureté dont elle semblait auréolée. Elle mordit sa langue avec fureur en sentant la jalousie l'envahir.

— Tu as mis du temps à revenir hier, Molly, dit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Nerveusement, Molly mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Elle n'appréciait pas la tournure de la conversation et cela Irène le comprit très rapidement. Ses yeux se plissèrent et ses lèvres étaient si pincées qu'elles ne formèrent plus qu'une ligne blanche.

— Le trajet fut difficile. De plus, M. Holmes m'a demandé de l'aide.

Ceci fit frémir intérieurement de rage Irène qui serra la lettre entre ses doigts.

— De l'aide ? Pourquoi faire ?

Molly pouvait entendre de la désapprobation trahir le ton posé d'Irène.

— Monsieur est sur une enquête pour votre oncle. Il m'a demandé de l'assister. Je dois d'ailleurs l'aider demain, avouait-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

— Il ta proposé de sortir ? demandait Irène estomaquée.

— O-Oui mademoiselle. Pour l'enquête.

Irène gloussait, mais cela résonnait aux oreilles de Molly plus comme une moquerie. Elle baissait son visage vers le sol pour ne pas foudroyer l'aristocrate du regard. Elle n'appréciait pas Irène Adler, mais cette dernière était la nièce de son maitre. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la supporter.

Elle avait toujours été méprisante et détestable avec elle. Enfant, Molly avait essayé plusieurs fois de devenir son amie, en vain. Elle ne recevait qu'en retour une ribambelle de moqueries et de répliques cinglantes.

— Cela est fort dommage que tu doives t'occuper de tes tâches toutes la journée.

Molly relevait son visage en fronçant les sourcils.

— Mais mademoiselle, j'ai demandé à votre oncle de me libéré de mes obligations demain et-

— Vraiment ? Voilà qui est fort ennuyeux car j'ai besoin de tes services. Il me faut des robes propres pour après-demain. J'ai d'importants rendez-vous.

— Annie ne peut pas s'en charger ?

— Non, asséna-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

— M-Mais, je ne peux annuler ainsi avec M. Holmes. Je ne puis faire mes tâches plus tard dans la journée ainsi-

— J'irais à ta place, déclarait soudainement Irène.

Les yeux écarquillés, Molly sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac. Irène Adler seule avec Sherlock. Elle sentit des frissons désagréables lui traverser le corps tandis qu'Irène souriait de toutes ses dents, victorieuse et heureuse de son idée.

— A ma place, mais-

— Il n'y a aucun « _mais »_ très chère. Il ne serait pas poli que tu laisses ce cher M. Holmes sans aucune compagnie. De plus, vois le bon côté. Tu vas permettre à deux personnes d'un même niveau social de se connaitre. Entre nous Molly, tu ne pensais tout de même pas y aller ?

Molly ne dit rien et se contenta de pincée ses lèvres. La colère lui brûlait tout l'intérieur. Cette femme avait réussit une nouvelle fois à la rabaisser en utilisant les faits. Encore une fois. Irène la fixa en laissant un sourcil se dresser. Elle se moquait d'elle et cette pensée désola Molly. Elle n'aimait pas le conflit et cette femme semblait le rechercher ardemment. Ecraser les autres pour jubiler n'avait jamais été dans son esprit.

— Voyons Molly, toi comme moi savons que cet homme est fait pour une femme telle que moi. Une gamine qui nettoie les toilettes n'a rien d'attrayant à part pour le garçon fermier peut-être.

Elle ricanait une nouvelle fois avant de se redresser vivement.

— Un peu de sérieux. Bon, je te laisse. Il me faut me préparer pour demain. D'ailleurs, je compte sur toi pour me recoudre ma robe rouge pour demain. Je suis certaine que je lui ferais une grande impression.

Elle virevolta sur ses talons et disparut dans les escaliers sans prêté le moindre regard à la jeune femme qui se tenait dans la cuisine. Molly resta plantée quelques secondes au centre de la pièce. Ses pieds étaient épinglés tandis qu'elle jeta un regard au balais et au sceau qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Cette vision lui tordit le cœur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Molly avait honte de ce qu'elle était. Irène avait raison. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer une chose aussi démente que Sherlock Holmes intéresser par la bonne ? Si cette prise de conscience ne lui avait pas fait si mal, elle en aurait rit.

 **Vous avez le droit de vous défoulez dans la partie review. (ça se voit que j'aime pas Irène ?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages adorables. Beaucoup parler de Londres et j'en reviens tout juste. Vous aviez raison, c'est fantastique. J'en ai pris plein les yeux. J'ai pu aller faire un petit tour à Baker street. J'ai pu également aller visiter les studios Harry Potter. Je vous conseil vivement d'y aller c'est juste fantastique à voir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir 5 ans. Par ailleurs, si vous voulez des conseils pour Londres, n'hésitez pas à me contacter en MP. Trêve d'allégeance, place au chapitre ! Dans l'espoir que cela vous plaise.**

 **CHAPITRE QUATRE**

Le réveil suivant fut une véritable torture qui ne cessait de malmener la jeune Hooper. Molly n'avait pas été à Baker Street. Elle s'était couchée tard. Son regard s'était longuement posé sur les rues de Londres, rythmées par ses soupirs tortueux. Elle avait réalisé toute ses tâches sans se plaindre sous le regard accablé d'Annie. Molly s'était efforcée de l'ignorer toute la journée en repoussant la moindre pensée qui avait un rapport avec Sherlock Holmes. Après tout, elle avait réussit à vivre sans connaître cet homme, elle pouvait bien continuer ainsi !

Elle avait lavé les rideaux de tous les étages. Puis, elle s'était occupée des draps et couvertures de toutes les chambres. Irène lui avait également laissé une pile astronomique de tenues à laver, rectifier.

Le plus difficile pour Molly avait été d'expliqué au sénateur pourquoi elle était revenue sur sa demande de ne pas travailler. Elle avait cherché toute la soirée pour trouver une explication qui tenait la route. Ce dernier avait été surprit, mais il s'était contenté d'opiner aux propos de la jeune femme.

Il était près de dix huit heures et Molly était totalement épuisée. Elle s'était assise sur un des tabourets de la cuisine et elle épluchait les pommes de terre qu'elle était partie acheter dans la matinée. Elle savait que le sénateur Adler appréciait toujours de déguster une purée avec un peu de gibier le soir. Malgré cela, elle était si perturbé par le mauvais coup d'Irène qu'elle se coupait à plusieurs reprises avec le couteau. Elle laissait de temps à autre des petits cris de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle secouait sa main en grognant après l'ustensile.

— Cette femme est répugnante !

Molly levait son regard en direction d'Annie qui débarquait dans la cuisine les bras chargés de tissus.

— Elle ne sait donc pas s'exprimer normalement ? Sans être arrogante.

— De qui parles-tu ?

— De qui crois-tu que je parle ? De ce petit ange qui sévit ici, ironisa la vieille domestique.

— Elle est rentrée ? demanda Molly avec une certaine appréhension.

Annie lui jeta un regard peiné avant de reprendre.

— Oui. Et elle est toujours aussi infecte. Il faut croire qu'elle n'est jamais contente.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est ainsi. Nous ne lui avons rien fait de mal, se lamenta Molly en épluchant les patates avec douceur.

— Tu sais ma petite, lorsqu'on a envie de détester quelqu'un, on n'est jamais à court de raison pour cela, déclara-t-elle avec vigueur. D'ailleurs, elle s'en est bien charger avec toi ces jours-ci. Te voler ton rendez-vous avec cet homme. Non mais quel culot !

— C-cela n'était pas un rendez-vous, Annie.

— Ah oui ? Et qu'était-ce donc ? l'interrogeait son amie d'une voix railleuse.

Mal à l'aise, Molly se concentrait sur l'épluchage de ses patates en espérant que sa voix ne tremble pas. Elle songea à la façon dont il l'avait tenu entre ses mains et à ses lèvres sur son front pour un baiser chaste. Elle en avait rêvé toute la nuit lorsqu'elle était revenue de Baker Street. L'idée de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de le revoir lui broyait le cœur.

— Cela n'était qu'un…

Elle soupira en ne trouvant aucun mot qui ne définissait pas ceci comme un rendez-vous. Elle entendit Annie approcher et poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle la serra tendrement tandis qu'un sourire compatissant avait fleurit sur ses lèvres. Molly avait remarqué que lorsqu'Annie se mettait à sourire, elle ne semblait plus avoir cinquante ans.

— Tu aurais aimé y aller, n'est-ce pas.

Molly ne répondit pas tout de suite et détourna le regard. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre en la regardant dans les yeux. C'était bien trop insupportable.

— Je… Je n'en sais rien.

Annie pencha sa tête pour mieux voir le visage de la jeune femme. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait froncé les sourcils tandis qu'elle essayait de garder les yeux rivés sur les pommes de terre. La gorge nouée, Molly sentit le malaise l'envahir. Bien entendue qu'elle aurait aimé y aller.

Elle avait même fabulé sur la façon dont la journée aurait put se dérouler. Elle avait toujours rêvé pouvoir parler de science avec quelqu'un. Partager son maigre savoir et apprendre tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

— En faite, je pense qu'au finalement ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, murmura Molly alors qu'elle se mit à découper en cube les patates.

A ses propos, Annie écarquilla des yeux en serrant sa prise sur l'épaule de Molly.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu es folle de dire une chose pareille ?

Annie se remua rapidement pour faire face à la jeune femme qui espérait que sa voix ne soit pas aussi pathétique que son état psychologique.

— Annie, soyons honnête. Imagine un homme comme M. Holmes apparaître en publique avec quelqu'un comme moi.

— Les autres hommes auraient été verts de jalousie, asséna-t-elle avec force.

— Où aurait tout simplement cru que j'étais sa domestique, soupira-t-elle. Ou pire…

— Ecoute moi ma petite, tu es une jeune femme très belle.

— Annie, tu-

— Non, non je t'assure ! martela-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tu es si aveugle de ce que tu dégages que tu es totalement désarçonnée lorsqu'un homme montre un intérêt à ton égard.

Les mots de son amie percèrent un trou dans ses barrières et Molly sentit une lueur d'espoir naitre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que croire que les propos d'Annie étaient véridiques. Puis, elle se remémora ce matin. Celui où elle avait aidé Irène à se préparer pour aller au rendez-vous à sa place. Elle était sublime, parée d'une robe qui mettait toute sa silhouette en valeur ainsi que ses yeux vert.

Tandis qu'elle était vêtu des mêmes guenilles depuis qu'elle travaillait. Cette pensée lui trouait le cœur et le peu d'espoir qu'elle ressentait s'effondra comme un château de carte. Secouant la tête, elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'empara de la casserole de patates qu'elle venait d'éplucher pour les préparer.

— Annie, c'est très gentil ce que tu fais, vraiment. Tu sais que tu es comme une mère pour moi. Ce que tu es entrain de faire, là, avec moi, c'est admirable. Mais, je ne suis pas tout ce que tu dis. Je suis Molly. Juste Molly, rien de plus et ça me va parfaitement.

— On ne dirait pas.

— Ecoute, ce genre de personnes sont nées pour vivre avec le même type de personnes. Quoi que nous en pensions, c'est ainsi. Et même si j'aurais aimé aller à ce rendez-vous, je serais rentrée et je serais redevenue juste Molly. Ce n'était même pas un rendez-vous. C'était juste pour une enquête.

A ses mots, Annie croisa les bras et fit la moue.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Tu étais rayonnante lorsque tu étais rentrée de chez cet homme.

— Annie, je t'en pris, croassait-elle. Je-

— Molly ?

Virevoltant sur ses talons, Molly découvrit le visage bienveillant du sénateur. Elle lui offrit un faible sourire et patienta que l'homme s'exprime sur sa présence dans les cuisines.

— Molly, nous allons recevoir quelques gentilshommes pour le souper.

— Monsieur souhaite que je prépare un poulet avec les pommes de terre ?

— Oui ! Cela sera parfait. Nous serrons sept.

— Sept ?

— Cela pose-t-il un problème ? s'enquit le sénateur en arquant un sourcil inquiet.

— Non. Non monsieur.

— Parfait. Oh ! Et ma nièce aura certainement besoin d'aide pour ce soir.

— Oui monsieur.

Aussi vite qu'il était apparut, le sénateur s'éclipsa ailleurs laissant Molly et Annie les bras balan.

— Nous n'allons encore une fois nous coucher tard, marmonna Annie en grognant.

— Tu n'as qu'à aller te reposer un peu, je peux m'occuper de tout ça seule, déclara Molly en se remettant à éplucher les pommes de terres.

— Oh non ! Tu tiens à peine debout. Tu es fatiguée c'est plausible. Je refuse de t'abandonner maintenant. Termine le repas et je m'occupe du dragon, asséna Annie en désignant du pouce le plafond.

— Tu es certaine ?

— Oui. Alors maintenant, fini ce repas.

 **MHMHMHMH**

La sonnette retentit rapidement dans la soirée. Molly était fière d'avoir réussit à finir le repas à tant. Elle avait eu le temps d'adopter une tenue correcte pour servir les convives du sénateur. Elle espérant tant que les invités ne soit pas ses hommes d'affaires qui pouvait être détestable. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie de les supporter.

Lorsqu'elle se posta près de la porte, elle jeta un regard vers le petit miroir accroché et fit une moue désapprobatrice. Ce soir, elle avait l'impression de ressembler à un zombie. Elle passa une main sur son visage avant de se décider à ouvrir la porte. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, un sourire ravi se grava sur les lèvres de la jeune domestique lorsqu'elle vit la femme de John Watson.

Mary Watson esquissa un sourire et prit Molly dans ses bras. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était en dehors de l'étiquette, mais elle était Mary. A chacune de ses actions similaires, Molly avait besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptions avant d'oser lui retourner son étreinte. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Molly sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres alors que son regard glissa sur le ventre arrondit de la femme du docteur.

— Madame, vous semblez en forme. Comment allez-vous vous et le bébé ?

— Parfaitement bien ! Voilà qui est fantastique d'avoir un époux médecin, s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers son époux qui se trouvait juste derrière.

— vous attends dans le salon avec sa nièce. Souhaitez-vous que je m'occupe de votre manteau ? demanda-t-elle alors que Mary se tourna pour ôter ce dernier.

Molly s'en saisit et le posa délicatement tout en s'effaçant de l'entrée pour laisser passer la première convive, la laissant voir le docteur Watson qui lui adressa un sourire sincère.

— Docteur Watson.

— Miss Hooper, la salua-t-il en enlevant à son tour son long manteau ainsi que son haut de forme. Cela sent merveilleusement bon. Je me souviens encore de votre délicieux repas de la dernière fois. J'ai hâte de goûter à celui-ci.

— Merci monsieur.

Elle sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine à la vue du troisième convive. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps qu'elle cru avoir à nouveau quinze ans.

— Oh inspecteur ! s'exclama Molly en découvrant l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant devant la porte.

— Molly ! Voilà une belle surprise. Vous avez grandit depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. Vous commencez à ressembler énormément à votre mère.

Molly rougit de plaisir au compliment tandis que son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Ressembler à ça mère était une comparaison qui était incroyablement flatteuse mais terriblement fausse. Elle l'accepta malgré tout en déchargeant l'inspecteur de son manteau. Ce dernier suivit John et Mary la laissant seule avec le dernier invité.

Elle leva son regard et découvrir le visage si parfaitement ciseler de Sherlock Holmes. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle le découvrit sous la lumière du réverbère suspendu juste au dessus du porche. Elle le trouvait si beau qu'elle aurait souhaité se pincer pour voir s'il était réel. Elle aurait dut le savoir en voyant John Watson se présenter. La fatigue qu'elle ressentait ne lui avait pas permis de songer à la potentielle présence de Sherlock Holmes.

Lestrade ne remarqua pas le trouble de la jeune femme car il sa salua d'un coup de chapeau avant de retirer ce dernier et de faire de même avec ses gants. Elle détoura son regard du détective pour se concentrer sur l'inspecteur qui lui tendait ses effets personnels.

Elle posa le manteau de l'inspecteur sur son avant-bras et attendit patiemment que Sherlock fasse la même chose, mais il se contenta de pénétré dans l'entrée en jetant un regard étrange à Mary. Cette dernière opina avant de se tourner vers Lestrade ainsi que son époux et de déclarer.

— Nous allons aller rejoindre le sénateur, Holmes vous nous rejoignez après ?

Molly se sentit figer sur place. Elle allait se retrouver seule avec lui ? Mon dieu, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec lui ! Elle se sentait terriblement gênée d'avoir cette obsession pour lui. Son regard était sans cesse aimanté vers lui lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle avait même tenté de se souvenir du parfum qu'il dégageait. Elle ne voulait pas se ridiculiser.

C'est alors qu'elle inspira profondément en se dirigeant vers la penderie de l'entrée, présentant son dos frêle au détective qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Il avait remarqué ses petits gestes nerveux, la façon qu'elle avait de mordillé légèrement sa lèvre. Il trouva ce tic extrêmement séduisant. Il nota dans son esprit qu'il lui faudrait aménager dans son esprit une pièce pour Molly Hooper.

— Monsieur ne veut pas que je le décharge de son manteau ?

— Vous n'êtes pas venu.

Elle baissa son visage et s'empressa de ranger tous les vêtements. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Sherlock sur elle. Elle en frissonna de terreur, mais aussi de plaisir. Ses mains tremblaient et sa gorge était devenu si sèche qu'elle peinait à déglutir. Elle articula péniblement :

— Non.

Il eut un silence et elle s'attendit à ce qu'il soit désagréable, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il semblait perdu car ses épais sourcils sombres se froncèrent.

— Ai-je mal agit ? Watson dit que mon comportement peut parfois… froisser les gens.

— Oh, mais vous ne m'avez pas froissé, déclara-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

— Alors pourquoi ce fut Irène Adler qui se présenta à la morgue et non vous ?

 _Parce qu'elle m'a volé ce moment_ , songea amèrement Molly.

Au lieu de dire cela, elle inspira fortement en espérant que sa langue ne trébucherait pas sur les mots qu'elle allait dire.

— Si monsieur me permet, mademoiselle vous apprécie beaucoup et elle ne voulait que vous parlez davantage. Elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait me remplacer. J'ai accepté. De plus, j'avais beaucoup trop de travail à faire.

Pendant un instant, il la regarda comme si elle était une véritable énigme à ses yeux. Il plissa des yeux et remarqua qu'elle était une piètre menteuse. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées alors que son petit nez s'était légèrement plisser.

— Pourquoi faites vous cela ? Pourquoi la défendre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde.

— Je-

— Je me moque qu'elle veuille me voir, c'est vous que je voulais, Molly, asséna-t-il sans se rendre compte de l'impact qu'avait ses paroles sur la jeune femme.

Elle s'empourpra à une vitesse folle alors que la terre semblait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

— , vous-vous ne mesurez pas vos propos.

— Je mesure chacun de mes propos. Je suis un homme pour qui chaque mot a son importance.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction et elle se sentit défaillir sur place.

 _Pitié arrêter cela, Sherlock_ , pensa-t-elle.

— Je voulais que vous soyez présente, Molly. Vous avez été parfaite la nuit dernière. Vous avez une façon de pensée qui m'aide à avancer. Cela n'est pas commun, croyez moi.

Elle papillonnait des yeux tandis qu'il la fixait intensément. Faisait toujours cela ? C'était beaucoup trop… Attrayant.

— Je suis désolée monsieur.

— Si vous l'êtes, vous acceptez donc une séance de rattrapage. Je dois retourner à la morgue une nouvelle fois avec Lestrade. J'aimerais vous avoir à mes côtés, dit-il d'une voix bien trop rauque pour la stabilité mentale de Molly.

— J'ai mes corvées. J-je ne peux pas demander de-

— Je peux arranger ça, déclara-t-il d'un ton implacable. Acceptez.

— Je ne sais pas…

— Acceptez _Molly_.

Elle frémit à l'évocation de son prénom. Il avait une façon de le dire qui la perturbait au plus au moins. Pour elle, son prénom avait toujours été si lourd, mou et pesant à la prononciation. Venant de lui, il lui paraissait sensuel et aérien.

— Je-

Avant même qu'elle ait put répondre, la clochette de l'entrée la fit sursauté.

— Je dois aller ouvrir, annonçait-elle en fonçant en direction de l'entrée mais il la saisit par l'avant bras pour la ramener vers lui.

— Vous mourrez d'envie de venir. Acceptez.

— M. Holmes, la porte je-

— Donnez-moi votre réponse.

— Je vous en pris, murmurait-elle tandis qu'elle était presque pressée contre son torse.

Sherlock Holmes était tenu en haleine par le regard suppliant de la jeune femme. Il n'arrivait pas à se détourner de ses deux immenses pupilles sombres. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait plaqué contre sa poitrine. Il la tenait si près de lui qu'il savait que cela en était indécent.

— Molly, _s'il vous plait_ , lui susurrait-il. Dites moi que vous allez venir.

— Je…

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de dire d'une traite :

— Je vais essayer.

Il esquissait un sourire qu'il savait très apprécier de la gente féminine et la relâcha. Elle fit immédiatement un pas en arrière en ramenant sa main contre sa poitrine. Elle contourna le détective qui semblait victorieux et alla ouvrir au dernier convive.

Ce dernier était Lord Kinston. Il était l'un des amis du sénateur. Molly s'empêcha de grimacer à sa vue. Cet homme la répugnait. Il faisait parti de ses personnes qu'elle évitait au maximum lors des soirées du sénateur. Le sourire libidineux qu'abordait Kinston lui faisait toujours monter la bile aux lèvres. Elle dût se retenir de peu de soupirer.

— Oh ! Quelle merveilleuse vision ai-je le droit d'avoir pour mon arrivée.

— Lord Kinston, murmura Molly en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle s'effaça de l'entrée pour le laisser pénétré dans la maison. Sherlock, lui était resté planter dans l'entrée, observant la scène. Il n'apprécia pas le regard du Lord sur la jeune domestique. Il était déplacé et malsain. Il le vit sourire de toutes ses dents quand elle lui proposa de lui ôté son manteau pour le ranger avec les autres :

— Faites donc mon p'tit. A mon âge, se faire dévêtir par une jeune femme tel que vous est toujours un plaisir.

Les gestes de Molly étaient maladroits et distants. Sherlock su qu'il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se rendre compte qu'elle était effrayée par cet homme. Lord Kinston était un homme de grande taille mais pas autant que Sherlock. Ses cheveux gris ne laissait aucun doute à son âge tout comme les nombreuses rides qui étaient gravées sur son visage. Il était relativement longiligne. Ses yeux noirs et petits avaient une lueur étrange.

— Comment va la femme de monsieur ?

— Oh ne parlons pas d'elle ! Vous voudriez gâcher ma soirée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse qui fit dresser les poils de nuque de Molly

— Non… Non monsieur.

— Bien, déclara-t-il en se rendant compte de la présence du détective. Tiens, ne seriez-vous pas cet homme que l'on voit souvent dans les journaux qui résout des cas parfois hallucinant.

— Sherlock Holmes, asséna-t-il platement en l'observant de toute sa hauteur.

— Oui c'est cela. Vous avez une vie palpitante dit-on. Bien que je trouve toutes ces histoires abracadabrantesques.

— Cela l'est pour les personnes qui sont incapables de les apprécier.

Molly écarquilla des yeux, surprise du franc parlé du détective et se permit de sourire lorsqu'il lui jeta un coup d'œil satisfait. Quant au Lord, il semblait touché dans son orgueil car il releva son petit nez gonflé ainsi que son menton gras en direction du détective.

— Je vous prierai de m'excuser mais le sénateur doit certainement attendre M. Holmes. Je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi il accueil un homme tel que vous. Sans vouloir vous offensez.

Sherlock esquissa un de ses rictus narquois.

— Je ne pense que le sénateur à maintenant besoin d'homme intelligent et utile.

— Que-

— Oh vous êtes là !

La voix criarde d'Irène fit sursauter Molly qui s'empressa d'aller ranger le manteau du Lord.

— Nous étions inquiets de ne pas vous voir venir au salon. Seriez-vous timide de venir M. Holmes ? gloussa-t-elle en saisissant son bras.

Molly sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle la vit aussi proche du détective. Mais il se serra davantage quand elle remarqua qu'il ne fit rien pour s'échapper de son emprise.

— Nous étions entrain de faire connaissance très chère, fit Kinston d'une voix doucereuse.

— Fantastique ! Mon oncle vous attend et je meurs de faim !

— Allons donc rejoindre votre oncle.

— Ce soir, M. Holmes, vous vous installez près de moi. Gardez moi une place, roucoula-t-elle alors qu'il restait immobile. Je dois parler avec notre domestique.

Elle avait les observa partir avec un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire qui disparut en même temps que les deux hommes. Lorsqu'elle se retourna en direction de Molly, son visage se transforma.

Le dragon était revenu.

— Je t'ai vu lui parler ! Que t'a-t-il demandé ? demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

— Euh… Eh bien…

— Ne soit pas si empoté voyons ! Qu'a-t-il dit ? A-t-il parlé de moi ?

— Non, mademoiselle. Il m'a demandé quel était le menu, tenta-t-elle en allant dans la cuisine où elle s'empara du plat qui se trouvait devant elle en évitant le regard acérée de sa jeune maitresse.

— Es-tu sûre ?

— Nous avons échangé que de brefs propos.

— C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose qui vous pourriez vous dire, soulignait Irène pensive qui ignora la douleur que la remarque provoquait chez Molly. Je pense que ce soir, il est nécessaire que je passe à un niveau supérieur.

Molly fronçait ses sourcils en voyant le sourire carnassier qui barrait les lèvres d'Irène. Cette dernière reportait son attention sur Molly.

— Et toi. Je te défends de l'approcher ou bien d'échanger le moindre propos ou regard. Il doit être concentré sur moi. Alors fais ton possible pour que nous soyons un maximum en contact. Tu as bien compris ?

— Oui, mademoiselle, dit-elle d'une voix trainante.

— Parfait.

— Mais… Mais s'il m'adresse la parole, mademoiselle, je ne peux pas être désagréable avec lui.

— Cela est bien vrai, concéda Irène du bout des lèvres. Tu n'as qu'à tourner la conversation en ma faveur. Vente lui mes qualités. Ce soir, je veux qu'il m'invite à dîner.

MHMHMH

Irène s'était empressée d'aller rejoindre les convives de son oncle au salon. La robe verte qu'elle portait soulignait ses formes féminines tandis que le rouge à lèvre rouge attirait les regards sur ses fines lèvres. Elle levait son menton avec arrogance, heureuse de pouvoir travailler le détective au corps toute une soirée. Elle n'avait pas été satisfaite de la journée à la morgue avec lui. Il avait d'abord été surprit de sa présence, et il lui avait immédiatement parlé de Molly Hooper.

A cette pensée, le sourire glorieux d'Irène s'ébranla légèrement et ressemblait davantage à une grimace. La haine et la jalousie qu'elle ressentait pour la domestique s'était agrandit à cause de cela. Elle la détestait tant. Cette fille n'était qu'une moins que rien et elle avait réussit à inquiété cet homme. Pourtant, ce soir Irène savait que cela allait changer. Elle avait tout pour elle, contrairement à Molly Hooper. Lorsqu'elle vit Sherlock Holmes, elle s'empressa de se poster à ses côtés.

— Oh mon oncle, je m'installe près de M. Holmes ! Nous avons passé une journée si extraordinaire ensemble.

John écarquillait des yeux et jeta un regard interrogatif au détective qui semblait être à bout. Le médecin s'efforçait de retenir un rire devant le malaise de Sherlock. Il savait que son ami détestait les femmes insistantes et davantage Irène Adler. Elle était bien trop vicieuse et sournoise pour Sherlock.

— C'est vrai, ma fille m'a dit que vous aviez été à la morgue avec elle. Quel lieu inquiétant ! S'exclamait le sénateur.

— Il est un lieu que je dois fréquenter pour mon travail, sénateur.

— Je le comprends parfaitement. Vous devriez discuter de ce genre de choses effroyables avec notre Molly. Bien qu'elle soit jeune, elle semble être une experte dans ce domaine, déclarait fièrement le sénateur ce qui eut le don de faire chuter le sourire d'Irène sous le regard amusé de Mary et John.

Molly, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir vivement alors que Sherlock la lorgnait de longuement avant de déclarer :

— Vraiment ? S'intéresser à ce genre de chose est pour moi le signe d'une grande intelligence.

— Une femme intelligente ? Voilà qui est comique, déclara Lord Kinston.

— Dans tout les cas, vous ne m'ôterez pas que s'intéresser à ce genre de chose pour une femme est effrayant, persifflait Irène en jetant sa serviette sur ses genoux. Il faut dire que Molly a toujours été très étrange. Déjà enfant cela se remarquait. Elle s'intéressait toujours à des choses immondes. Je me souviens lorsqu'elle avait ramené cette chose pour l'étudier. Quelle était le surnom que nous lui donnions déjà ? Ah oui ! Creepy Molly.

Elle ricanait d'une façon désagréable. Sherlock vit le visage de Molly s'effondrer légèrement et son dos se vouter sous le poids du rire d'Irène. Cette dernière s'emparait de son verre et esquissait un sourire sardonique.

— Cela n'est pas pour rien qu'elle ne se fait courtiser par aucun homme. N'est-ce pas Molly ?

— Oh ma fille, vous êtes dur ! déclarait le sénateur. Il y a ce jeune garçon, Tom il me semble, qu'il avait commencé à la courtiser.

— C'est vrai, mais combien de temps cela avait-il été ? Souvenez-vous du visage de ce pauvre garçon lorsqu'il a vu sa collection de livres.

Elle éclatait d'un rire ce qui eut le don de faire vibrer Sherlock de rage. Cette fois-ci, Molly sentait sa poitrine se comprimer fortement. Elle l'avouait difficilement, même à elle-même, mais elle était touchée en plein cœur. Elle se sentait écrasée par le gloussement de sa jeune maitresse qui semblait résonner dans la pièce. Elle était humiliée. Elle n'osa pas jeter un regard au détective de peur de voir du dégoût et de l'horreur sur son visage.

Il allait très certainement la prendre pour une folle à présent.

— Il a tellement été effrayé qu'il a prit ses jambes à son cou !

Tous autour de la table n'osèrent commenter lorsque Molly quittait le salon pour aller chercher l'entrée. A grandes foulées, Molly réapparut dans le salon en fixant le sol sans rien dire. Sherlock l'observait et remarquait qu'elle avait été touchée par les propos déchirant d'Irène. Il en était certain, mais elle n'avait versé aucune larme. Elle semblait impassible et servait chaque personne alors que John avait lancé un nouveau sujet de conversation.

— M. Holmes, vous désirez du vin ? demandait-elle dans un murmure qui fit frissonner le détective.

— Oui, s'il vous plait.

Il la regardait faire ses allers-retours et se demandait si le traitement que lui infligeait Irène était quotidien. Elle s'adressait à elle comme on s'adressait à un chien errant. Bien souvent, Irène claquait des doigts et désignait à la jeune femme ce qu'elle devait faire et Molly s'exécutait sans broncher.

Elle courbait son échine et ramassait la vaisselle sale en remplissant de temps à autre les verres de vins lorsqu'elle en voyait un presque vide. Sherlock n'avait quasiment pas prit part aux conversations, bien trop concentré à observer Molly Hopper.

Sherlock se rendit compte qu'elle était le premier être humain et surtout, la première femme, à être aussi fascinante à ses yeux. Cela allait de sa façon de se tenir à sa manière de pensée les choses. Elle semblait ne jamais rechigner, ni se plaindre. Il était admiratif de ce genre de chose. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la lorgner du coin de l'œil lorsqu'elle allait et venait. Il ne remarquait pas la façon dont John et Mary l'observait amusée mais également Irène Adler.

Elle portait son verre de vin à ses lèvres en fulminant intérieurement. Comment cet homme faisait pour ne pas lui porter le moindre intérêt ? Elle portait sa plus belle robe et avait un décolleté osé pour attirer son attention. Mais non ! Il préférait rester silencieux et fixer sa domestique.

Furieuse, elle songeait rapidement à une manière de s'attirer l'attention de Sherlock Holmes et d'évincer Molly Hooper de la partie. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le poids contre elle. Irène en était certaine et allait le démontrer. Elle avalait une gorgée de son nectar tandis que le sénateur s'exclama :

— Bien, messieurs je vous propose de poursuivre dans le fumoir ! Mesdames, le piano est tout à vous.

Irène s'empressait de se jeter à son bras en clignant des yeux avec rapidité :

— M. Holmes vous joignez vous à nous ? Je joue divinement du piano, je suis certaine que vous aimeriez mes compétences.

— Ma fille, je pense que M. Holmes n'a pas envie d'écouter les résultats de tes cours de piano. Nous avons des affaires importantes à discuter.

Sherlock lui se moquait du piano comme du boudoir. Il voulait voir Molly. Il ne voulait que ça. Il chercha rapidement une solution pour s'éclipser et

— Où sont les toilettes, sénateur ?

— Au fond du couloir. Avec le docteur Watson et Lord Kinston nous vous attendons pour discuter de notre affaire.

Sherlock opinait brièvement de la tête en promettant de ne pas être long. Puis lorsqu'il fut assuré que tous furent loin, il se mit à la recherche de Molly. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine mais s'arrêta derrière la porte lorsqu'il entendit un hoquet de surprise :

— Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, entendit-il.

 _Lord Kinston_ , pensait-il avec dégoût.

Cet homme lui déplaisait et son instinct lui disait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance. Sherlock restait encore quelques minutes derrière la porte à observer la scène. Il observait Molly qui semblait visiblement mal à l'aise en compagnie de Kinston. Elle semblait nerveuse et encore plus maladroite.

Molly peinait à déglutir en sentant son pouls battre exagérément sous sa peau. Une sensation désagréable la traversa, mais elle se contentait d'ignorer cela. Elle tenta un sourire poli alors que Kinston fit un pas dans sa direction. Elle rassemblait ses mains sous son tablier pour se donner contenance.

— Monsieur à besoin de quelque chose avant de passer au fumoir ?

— Cela dépend de ce que vous pouvez m'offrir.

— J-je ne vous suis pas monsieur, bafouilla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ricanait en faisant un nouveau pas dans sa direction.

— Allons, allons. J'ai bien vue la façon dont vous me regardiez pendant tout le repas.

— Je-je suis désolée, monsieur. Mais, je ne-

— Oh mon p'tite ! Vous n'avez aucune raison de nier ! J'ai bien vu votre manège ! s'exclama-il en s'emparant du bras de Molly.

A son contact, la jeune femme poussa un petit cri d'exclamation lorsqu'il la tirait vers lui. Elle tentait de résister mais la prise de Kinston était trop puissante.

— Monsieur je vous en pris lâchez moi, croassait-elle tandis qu'elle heurta le torse arrondit de l'homme qui ricanait.

— Ne résister pas ma petite. Vous me regardiez à table. Cela fait plusieurs fois que l'on se voit. Je sais qu'à chaque fois vous me regarder avec des yeux de tentatrice.

— Qu-Quoi ? Mais de quoi ? Je-je…

— Ne soyez pas si farouche !

— Monsieur… Je-s'il vous plait, croassa-t-elle.

Ce fut à cet instant que Sherlock décida qu'il lui fallait intervenir.

— Il y a un problème ?

Immédiatement, Kinston se sépara de la jeune femme et grogna dans sa barde.

— Holmes. Je croyais que vous cherchiez les toilettes ?

— J'en reviens. J'ai cru entendre des cris.

Il porta son regard vers la jeune femme.

— Vous allez bien Molly ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

— Je… Je vais bien… Je crois.

Molly sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son petit corps tremblant était sur le point de s'écrouler mais Sherlock fit quelques pas vers elle. Il empoigna ses bras pour la maintenir debout. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme soupira en sentant la pression rassurant des mains du détective sur son corps. Sa poigne était ferme mais pas douloureuse. Elle se sentit immédiatement apaisé.

— Elle va bien Holmes, cela se voit. Nous ne faisions que parler, grogna Kinston en levant fièrement son menton. Il ne risquait de ne rien lui arriver.

Sherlock lança un regard méfiant et peu convaincu à Kinston qui comprit immédiatement que le détective ne serait pas de son côté.

— Bon... Hum... Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que je rejoigne le sénateur. Le faire attendre ne serait pas correct, cingla Kinston en tirant sur son veston.

Puis il disparut rapidement laissant Sherlock et Molly seuls une nouvelle fois.

— Molly, comment vous sentez-vous ? Cet homme vous a-t-il fait le moindre mal ?

Tout en la questionnant, Sherlock l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds en chassant de son esprit les couinements désespérés qu'elle avait lâché en pleine détresse. S'il n'était pas intervenu, que se serait-il passé ? Il en avait une idée tout à fait précise et cela lui glaça le sang. Il serra sa mâchoire en songeant à cet homme. Il voulait le tuer. Il méritait de mourir pour avoir touché cette femme.

— Je-je vais bien.

— Voulez-vous vous asseoir ?

— J-Je oui.

Il la guida jusqu'à un petit sofa qui se trouvait dans la pièce alors que Molly tentait de calmer ses esprits. Sa poitrine gonflait et s'abaissait à un rythme fou tandis qu'elle s'installa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle s'était éloignée au maximum du détective tandis que les propos d'Irène raisonnaient encore dans son esprit. Elle passa une main sur son visage en espérant pouvoir très vite reprendre pieds mais la présence du détective à ses côtés ne l'aidait en rien. Elle s'enroula de ses bras en peinant à contenir les larmes qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses yeux.

— Molly regardez moi.

Il prit son visage en coupe pour le relever vers lui. Elle sentit son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons alors que son regard plongea dans celui du détective.

— Tout ceci est fini. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Je suis là, il ne vous fera plus aucun mal.

— Oh mon dieu, murmurait-elle en tremblant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je suis désolée, M. Holmes. Je-je… Je suis désolée.

Ahurit Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi Molly était entrain de s'excuser.

— Molly, vous n'êtes pas en tord. J'ai vu toute la scène et je ne laisserai pas cet homme vous déshonorez.

— Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuies M. Holmes, marmonnait-elle en reniflant alors que son regard était focalisé sur ses mains.

— Molly, regardez moi.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre son visage en coupe pour l'obliger à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il sentit son cœur louper un battement lorsqu'il vit le visage de la jeune femme complètement ravagé.

— Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal. Je ferais en sorte que Kinston ne puisse plus vous atteindre, ni vous, ni aucune autre femme.

— Il est un homme influent, murmurait-elle en rougissant furieusement. Il est un grand ami du sénateur et-

— Je vais parler au sénateur. Il vous tient en estime. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être fin observateur pour le voir.

Molly esquissait un sourire en sentant les propos de Sherlock aller droit à sn cœur.

— Imaginer bien M. Holmes que cela n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive je-

— Il a déjà abusé de vous ? demandait-il avec force.

— Non ! Non jamais ! Mais… il a toujours été insistant avec moi. Mais vous savez c'est monnaie courante. Lorsque le sénateur reçoit des invités, il arrive souvent de ses messieurs fasses ce genre de choses, murmurait-elle en reniflant une nouvelle fois.

— Cela vous est déjà donc arrivé.

— Ce n'est pas si grave, dit-elle. Je-Je… Je ne compte pas.

Elle força un petit sourire maladroit et crispée qu'elle avait l'habitude d'offrir lorsqu'elle devait parler d'elle. Interloqué, Sherlock fronça les sourcils et se rendit compte à quel point cette femme le surprenait.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi perdu avec un être humain. Habituellement il était ennuyeux pour lui d'échanger avec quelqu'un. C'était souvent épuisant et lassant, sans le moindre intérêt. Il était une véritable charge pour lui d'écouter les autres geindre, se plaindre, ricaner, cancaner ou bien comploter. Avec Molly Hooper c'était autre chose.

Comment cette femme pouvait-elle penser qu'elle ne comptait pas ? Il n'était pas de ceux qui rassurer les autres. Il ne savait pas le faire et le peu de fois qu'il avait essayé, il se sentait maladroit et gêné. Manipuler était une chose qu'il savait faire pour le bien de ses enquêtes, mais apaiser ou consoler sincèrement était une épreuve pour le détective.

Ses pupilles s'affolèrent sur le sol avec que les mots de la jeune femme résonnaient dans son esprit.

— Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix absente.

— Je… Eh bien… bredouilla Molly en triturant ses doigts. Je ne pense pas être une personne importante. Je ne fais rien d'extraordinaire vous savez. Je ne suis que Molly. Juste Molly.

Le regard de Sherlock se posa sur la jeune femme menue et il la trouva si petite et fragile dans ses immenses draps qui lui servaient de vêtements. Il se senti rosir en songeant à la sensation qu'il éprouverait en encerclant de ses mains la taille de Molly Hooper. Inconsciemment son regard s'était verrouillé sur la jeune femme qui remuait sur place maladroitement.

— Vous-vous devriez aller rejoindre le sénateur ainsi que le docteur Watson. Ils doivent être entrain de se demander ce que vous faites.

— Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée de vous laissez seule, assénait-il en se levant à son tour.

Il ne craignait pas que cet homme revienne, mais l'idée d'abandonner la jeune femme lui était impossible. Sa gorge était nouée et tous ses muscles étaient tendus. Il mourrait d'envie de la protéger contre tous ce qui pouvait la menacer.

— Oh ne vous en faites pas, M. Holmes, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, je n'aurais pas trop de temps à pensé, dit-elle dans un rire désabusé.

— Je vais rester avec vous.

Elle sentit la panique immédiatement l'envahir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester seule avec cet homme.

— Que-Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

— Me mettriez-vous à la porte, Molly ?

Il arquait un sourcil mi-interrogatif, mi-amusé qui la fit rougir davantage. Elle comprit le sens de ses propos et s'empressait de rectifier :

— Non ! Je-je-je… Je… Je ne voulais pas- pas dire ça. Je-je ne me permettrais jamais, M. Holmes.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle peinait à finir sa phrase. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle alors qu'il trouvait ses rougeurs adorables.

— M. Adler vous attend et puis…

— Et puis ?

Elle poussait un soupire avant de se diriger vers la cuisine tandis qu'elle espérait que ses rougeurs disparaitraient rapidement. Elle entendait les pas du détective derrière elle et cela la perturbait au plus au point. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait de marcher pour se tourner à nouveau dans la direction de l'homme, elle se sentit lasse.

— Et puis ? demandait-il à nouveau d'une voix rauque.

— Et puis, il y a Mademoiselle Adler. Vous savez, elle vous porte en grande estime.

Elle vit ses sourcils se froncer et elle sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine. Elle s'efforçait de poursuivre en se dirigeant vers l'évier pour nettoyer la vaisselle. Elle avait besoin de nettoyer quelque chose pour ne pas se sentir ridicule.

— Elle vous apprécie énormément. Elle aimerait beaucoup que vous portiez votre attention vers elle. Elle s'efforce de vous plaire, dit-elle en récitant ce que lui avait demandé de dire Irène.

Mordant nerveusement sa lèvre, elle se mit à frotter furieusement les assiettes. En sentant ses propos lui piquer la gorge. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

Elle se sentit frémir lorsqu'il déclarait d'une voix rauque :

— Elle ne m'intéresse en rien.

— Je suis certaine que si vous premier le temps de vous intéressez à elle vous-

— Molly, je vais être sincère avec vous, comme j'ai pour habitude de l'être. Je me moque de votre maîtresse et je sais qu'elle vous a demandé de faire sa promotion auprès de moi. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de perdre mon temps avec des personnes inintéressantes.

— Mais-

— Pensez-vous que je serais ici avec vous, s'il y avait la moindre chance que cette femme m'intéresse ?

Molly cessait de frotter la vaisselle pour faire volte-face en direction de Sherlock. Elle se saisit du rebord de l'évier pour se donner du courage. Elle devait faire son maximum pour qu'il puisse être intéressé par Irène Adler.

Elle savait que si cette dernière décidait de venir la rejoindre ici et qu'elle la découvrait seule avec Sherlock, elle serait furieuse. Molly détestait subir les foudres d'Irène. Elle inspirait fortement pour se donner une nouvelle fois du courage.

— Peut-être que-

— Molly, j'ai plus de plaisir à converser avec vous et être à vos côtés qu'être deux minutes avec mademoiselle Adler.

— Je n'ai pourtant rien d'intéressant à dire, murmurait-elle alors que Sherlock sentit son visage s'échauffer.

Il passait une main sur son visage en sentant malgré lui son cœur palpiter un peu trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas aller sur ce terrain. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il releva son visage d'un mouvement hautain et déclara avec dédain :

— Je ne crois pas que vous sachiez juger correctement votre potentiel.

— Mon potentiel ?

Il fit un pas vers elle en jaugeant son visage qui était rougit par la gêne. Il sentit son bas ventre s'allumer et s'empêcha de soupirer bruyamment. Il peina à déglutir avant de lui répondre d'une voix faussement calme :

— Je suis certain que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'intelligence que referme votre esprit.

— Ce n'est pas ce que les gens disent, murmura Molly avec peine.

— Je me moque de ce que dise les gens.

— Vous devriez pourtant les écouter, M. Holmes. En m'engageant comme votre assistante, vous n'aurez que des problèmes.

Il croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, mécontent d'être contredit.

— Eh bien que dises les gens pour que soyez une telle gêne ?

Molly ouvrit et ferma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises. Elle se sentait honteuse après la mésaventure qu'elle venait de vivre et dire à haute voix tous les cancans que les gens propageaient sur elle la brisait. Pourtant, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de s'effondrer comme une pauvre petite chose devant quelqu'un. Elle releva son regard en direction du détective et ce qu'il y vit lui fendit le cœur.

— Les gens disent que je suis une drôle de fille et croyez moi M. Holmes, il n'y a aucun compliment derrière ça.

Elle eut un petit rire désabusée et détourna son regard de celui du détective. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux pour elle.

— Les gens sont des idiots, répliqua Sherlock sachant ce qu'elle ressentait.

— Ils ne le sont pas tous, rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais…Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable ami à cause de ce que j'étais. Il faut croire que je suis bizarre.

— Bizarre ? répéta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour s'appuyer à son tour contre l'évier. Croyez-moi, Molly, vous ne l'êtes pas. Les sciences vous intéressent. Ce n'est pas une tare.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire qui illumina son visage et fit chavirer le cœur du détective. Il ne put réprimer cette sensation qui lui était si nouvelle et qu'il le savait, Mycroft aurait désapprouvé.

— Vous êtes gentil, déclara-t-elle en fixant le sol.

Sherlock releva son regard vers elle et fronça ses sourcils. Cette phrase était tout l'inverse de ce qu'il était en réalité.

— Non. Ne faites pas la bêtise de croire ça.

Elle esquissa un sourire sincère à travers les larmes qui menaçait d'apparaitre.

— Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis certaine.

Un silence s'installa entre eux et Molly tout comme Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain bien être en présence de l'autre. Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux alors que des voix se firent entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Sherlock fut le premier à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé près d'une minute. Perturbé, il secoua légèrement son visage et se décolla du plan de travail et se racla la gorge en passant une main sur son crâne.

— Je pense… hum… Il me faut bientôt partir. Je pense qu'il faut que j'aille voir Watson et sa compagne.

— Euh… oui. Oui vous devriez.

Il se dirigea en direction de la sortie de la cuisine et s'arrêta avant de partir sur le seuil de la porte. Il fit volte face en direction de la jeune femme. Elle était plantée au milieu de la cuisine, un sourire triste sur les lèvres observant le détective avec bienveillance. Ce dernier esquissa à son tour un sourire timide avant de déclarer :

— Passer une bonne soirée, Molly.

Lorsque Sherlock quitta la jeune femme, il eut l'impression de cesser de respirer. Ses mains étaient moites et sa gorge était sèche. A vive allure, il se dirigea au fumoir et il se planta dans la pièce, ignorant le regard dédaigneux de Kinston.

— Sénateur, j'ai une requête à vous exposez.

Intrigué, le sénateur arqua un de ses sourcils grisâtre avant de dire sous le regard curieux de Watson :

— Quelle est donc cette requête ?

— Molly Hooper. Je veux qu'elle m'accompagne demain pour l'enquête.

— Molly ? s'étonna M. Adler. Pourquoi donc ?

— Cela me regarde, je pense que si vous m'avez engagé, c'est pour me faire confiance. Si je dois vous expliquez chacune de mes décisions nous perdrons un temps précieux.

— Je ne tiens pas à vous contredire, M. Holmes. Cependant, Molly est une personne indispensable à cette maison. Avec les futures réceptions auxquelles je devrais assistés, sans Molly ici en journée, cela deviendra compliqué.

Claquant sa langue contre son palais, Sherlock releva son menton.

— Elle n'a qu'à venir en soirée.

— Si je peux me permettre Holmes, les rues de Londres la nuit sont beaucoup trop dangereuses pour qu'une jeune femme puisse s'y promener, déclara Watson d'un ton grave.

— Elle n'a qu'à dormir à Baker Street.

— A Baker Street ?! S'étonnèrent les deux hommes tandis que Sherlock faisait déjà demi-tour en direction du hall.

— M. Holmes-

— J'ai besoin d'elle, articula sévèrement Sherlock pour couper cours au débat tandis qu'il marchait à vive allure. Qu'elle vienne demain soir après son service. Elle sera correctement traité si c'est cela qui vous préoccupe. Je ne suis pas de ces hommes qui abusent des femmes.

— Je n'ai jamais dis ça, s'outra le sénateur en suivant Sherlock qui se dirigeait en direction du hall. Mais je m'inquiète pour elle. Je suis menacé, mais je n'ai aucune envie que cette jeune femme ne soit mise en danger pour une quelconque folie.

Sherlock se stoppa dans l'immense hall alors que Molly apparut à son tour pour aller chercher les affaires des invités du sénateur. Ce dernier l'interpella et lui demanda d'aller prévenir Mary Watson et Irène du départ des deux hommes. Lorsqu'elle disparut dans le salon, Sherlock reprit :

— Il y a aucune folie, ni caprice dans ce que je vous demande. Juste une opportunité d'avancer plus vite. Faites-moi confiance.

A ses mots, Molly réapparut derrière Irène et Mary.

— Vous partez déjà ! s'exclama Irène en s'approchant vivement de Sherlock. Nous avons à peine eu le temps de discuter.

— Des choses plus importantes ont besoin de mon attention, rétorqua Sherlock tandis que Molly lui apportait son chapeau afin que le reste de ses affaires.

Irène fit une moue enfantine en cherchant le meilleur moyen de capter l'attention du détective. Il n'avait pas cessé de lui retourner chacune de ses attaques et semblaient indifférent à ses avances.

— J'aimerais tant entendre vos récits d'enquête, chouina-t-elle en saisissant son bras pour s'y agripper.

Elle se colla au maximum de lui et bomba sa poitrine pour lui soumettre son décolleter. Pourtant cela ne changea rien. Sherlock s'était tendue et remarqua que Molly ne lui jeta aucun regard.

— Ma chérie, M. Holmes n'a pas le temps pour cela, tenta le sénateur d'une voix suppliante.

— Vous n'avez rien dit à propos de ma robe, croassa-t-elle sans prendre en compte les propos de son oncle. Comment la trouvez-vous ?

Amusée, Mary jeta un regard à John tandis que ce dernier se sentit mal pour son ami. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Sherlock avait une vive aversion pour cette jeune femme. Elle était une véritable mente religieuse qui s'agrippait au détective comme une moule à son rocher. Difficilement, Sherlock se détacha de l'emprise d'Irène et fit un pas sur le côté.

— Elle vous convient. Je ne suis pas le meilleur placé pour vous le dire. Vous devriez poser cette question à quelqu'un qui serait apte à y répondre. A Lord Kinston par exemple.

— Mais-

— Nous devons y aller, déclara Sherlock en réalisant un léger mouvement de tête en direction du sénateur pour le saluer. Sénateur. Mademoiselle.

Puis il se tourna vers Molly et baissa une nouvelle fois sa tête en murmurant :

— Mademoiselle Hooper.

Choquée, Molly resta interdite devant le regard furieux d'Irène, interloqué de Watson et du sénateur et satisfait de Mary. Puis sans dire un mot de plus, Sherlock s'extirpa hors de la maison, les Watson sur ses talons qui saluèrent d'un signe de mains leurs hôtes, alors qu'Irène s'était enfuit en fulminant dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans la cabine qui les menèrent jusqu'à chez eux, un silence étrange régna dans l'habitacle.

— Eh bien, cette soirée fut animé, déclara Watson tandis que Sherlock observait les rues de Londres par la fenêtre.

Molly Hooper était une femme qui le fascinait, cela était clair dans son esprit. Elle était si réservé mais elle pouvait se montrer passionnée. Il clôtura ses paupières en songeant à la façon dont la jeune femme avait plongé son regard dans le sien.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas d'un marron ordinaire. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Il sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se remémora les rougeurs qui avaient inondé le visage de Molly.

Elles étaient charmantes. Il songea à si elles pouvaient apparaître dans d'autres circonstances ? Il peina à déglutir lorsqu'une image de la jeune femme apparut derrière ses yeux. Il l'avait toujours vue avec des vêtements épais et difformes. Il était certain que libéré de toutes ses choses, elle devait être encore plus incroyable à voir.

 **Vos retours sont un plaisir à lire. Coeur coeur à tous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouvez à nouveau pour ce chapitre cinq. Vos retours sur le chapitre précédent ont été incroyablement motivant ! Rien que pour cela, je vous envois pleins de cœurs ! Je tente de poster le plus vite possible, mais celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps savent que je suis ULTRA relou niveau chapitre. Je ne suis jamais satisfaite.**

 **De deux, avant de commencer ce chapitre, je voulais vous partagez un véritable coup de cœur qui la fiction « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! ». C'est un Sherlolly traduit par la super : mysticfairy.21. Si tu passes par là encore une fois MERCI ! Quand un de ses chapitres apparaît je frétille devant mon écran en faisant une danse de la joie. C'est pour dire ! En tout cas, je vous conseil vivement d'aller lire cette fiction et de lui laisser un petit message car elle fait un super boulot de traduction.**

 **J'espère que bientôt d'autres fictions Sherlolly verront le jour sur FF.**

 **Bon… Sans parler plus, je vous laisse lire ! On se retrouve en bas.**

 **CHAPITRE CINQ**

Lorsque ses invités étaient parties, le sénateur Adler avait rejoins l'inspecteur Lestrade qui s'était fait discret tout au long de la soirée. Le policier avait été étonné de voir l'étrange attitude du détective ce soir. Certes, il n'intervenait que rarement lors de discussion, mais cette fois-ci il lui avait semblé être loin de toute réflexion de l'enquête. Il n'était venu au fumoir uniquement pour annoncé son départ et demander, non plutôt ordonner, la présence de Molly Hooper demain soir chez lui.

A cette pensée, Lestrade fronça ses sourcils et leva son verre de brandy à ses lèvres pour avaler une gorgée. C'était cela qui l'intriguait le plus. Il ne comprenait pas la demande du détective.

Il savait que Sherlock Holmes était un homme qui ne cessait pas de le surprendre. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, c'était étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

— Pensez-vous que cet homme est la meilleure solution à votre problème ? l'interrogea Lestrade.

Le sénateur opina brièvement de la tête.

— Bien sûr. C'est un homme qui a déjà su montrer son efficacité dans d'autres affaires et j'ai peu de temps pour faire le difficile. Il sera certes difficile à contrôler mais, il est indispensable.

— Je suis d'accord, pourtant la demande, qu'il vient de vous faire, me parait très étonnante. Il n'est pas dans son habitude de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un et encore moins à une domestiques, déclara Lestrade avant d'avaler une gorger de brandy.

A ses mots, le sénateur fronça les sourcils.

— Vous pensez qu'il utilise Molly ?

— Sherlock Holmes ne fait rien gratuitement. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de garder un œil sur lui. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il tente d'interroger votre domestique de façon détournée demain soir.

— Mais pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas de façon officielle ?

Lestrade haussa ses épaules avec nonchalance.

— Peut-être a-t-il peur qu'en l'interrogeant de façon officielle, il n'obtiendra pas tout ce qu'il désir. Il souhaite de toute évidence se retrouver seul avec votre domestique et je ne pense pas que cela soit pour sa présence. Bien que j'apprécie beaucoup Molly, M. Holmes est très convoité par la gente féminine et il pourrait aisément obtenir la main d'une jeune femme fortunée.

— Pensez-vous qu'il soit nécessaire que je parle à Molly avant son départ demain ?

— Pour son bien, je le pense, sénateur, déclara-t-il d'une voix lourde de sous-entendu. Molly, est une jeune femme pleine d'espoir. Par ailleurs, par précaution, n'en parlez pas à votre nièce. Elle semble beaucoup trop intéressez par cet homme pour le bien de Molly. De ce que j'ai pu voir ce soir, Irène ne porte pas Molly dans son cœur. Je m'en voudrais de la voir mise dans une situation difficile à gérer.

— Oui. Je lui parlerai dès demain avant son départ.

 **MHMHMHMHMHMH**

Molly était plantée face à la porte de Baker Street. Elle était épuisée par sa journée chez le sénateur Adler et n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles que Sherlock Holmes ait exigé qu'elle soit présente chez lui. Et encore plus, qu'elle dorme à cet endroit. Cette idée la fit rougir alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des regards nerveux à gauche et à droite. Le froid balaya son manteau usé et la petite échappe en laisse enroulé autour de son cou. Elle serra son sac très fort contre, pétrifiée à l'idée de retrouver le détective. Seuls. Le seraient-ils d'ailleurs ?

Mon Dieu, cette idée fit grimper ses rougeurs d'un ton sur son visage. Que pourrait-elle bien lui dire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. A chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, elle bafouillait. Elle butait sur les mots et ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit.

C'était une véritable tempête. Elle se sentait si mal sur ce perron. Elle jeta un regard à la bâtisse tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Elle se souvenait de la conversation qu'elle avait tenue avec le sénateur :

— _Molly, si je vous ai demandé de venir dans mon bureau, c'est pour parler d'une chose très importante._

— _Est-ce à cause de mon travail, monsieur ?_

— _Non… Non. La qualité de votre travail n'est en aucun cas impliquée dans la conversation qui va se tenir à présent. Dans un premier temps, j'aimerai que ce que je vais vous dire reste entre nous. Promettez-moi._

 _Nerveusement, Molly tritura ses doigts sous son tablier et acquiesça d'un mouvement rude de la tête. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de chose. C'était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était. Garder des confidences ne lui posait aucun problème, mais cacher des choses aux autres la dérangeait moralement parlant._

— _Bien._

 _Il rassembla ses mains sur le bureau sombre qui se trouvait devant lui avant de se racler la gorge._

— _Hier soir, M. Holmes est venu me demander un service dans lequel vous êtes impliquée._

 _Elle se tendit à l'évocation du nom de Sherlock Holmes. Le souvenir du détective était encore frais dans son esprit. Elle sentait encore cette sensation étrange dans le creux de son estomac naître à nouveau._

— _Oh…_

— _Oui. Il semblerait que M. Holmes vous tienne en haute estime. C'est une chose inhabituelle venant de lui. Il n'est pas un homme qui fait les choses sans raison valable._

 _Le sénateur fit une pause. Il avait un air sérieux qui était très différent de celui que Molly connaissait. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Difficilement, elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander :_

— _Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir._

— _Molly, vous êtes une jeune femme qui voit le bien partout et en chacun. Vous êtes toujours dans l'espoir de trouver du bon dans chaque personne, mais il vous faut comprendre que nous évoluons dans un monde cruel. Si Holmes vous demande, c'est qu'il désire quelque chose et le connaissant, cela n'a rien de bon qui vaille._

— _Vous lui faites pourtant confiance, monsieur, rétorqua-t-elle perdue._

— _En effet, mais je me méfie de tout le monde. Sherlock Holmes est un homme qui peut-être manipulateur. Il m'a demandé de vous envoyez chez lui ce soir et-_

— _Ce soir ?! M-mais pourquoi ? Je…_

— _Il ne m'a pas donné de raison claire malgré mon insistance. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous devrez aller à Baker Street ce soir. De plus, par sécurité, vous dormirez là-bas._

— _Mais… Monsieur…Je… Je…_

 _Il leva une main de réédition devant lui avant de reprendre :_

— _Je sais que ma nièce porte le détective Holmes dans son cœur. Pour cela, Molly je te demanderais de ne rien laisser de compromettant se passer entre toi et M. Holmes._

 _Molly avait froncé les sourcils en se sentant piqué au vif par de telles accusations._

— _Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas croire-_

— _Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je sais que si elle savait une telle chose, elle serait hors d'elle. Molly, vous avez toute ma confiance. En revanche, comme je vous l'ai dis bien avant, M. Holmes peut-être un homme manipulateur pour obtenir ce qu'il désir._

— _Il ne m'a pas donné cette impression, répliqua Molly, sentant la nécessité de défendre le détective._

 _Un sourire triste naquît sur les lèvres du sénateur. Il savait ô combien Molly était quelqu'un d'éperdument humain. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle semblait toujours emprunte à donner une chance à chacun._

— _Molly. Je connais votre gentillesse mais si vous entendiez les propos que les gens de la société tiennent sur lui, vous vous méfieriez davantage._

 _Fronçant davantage ses sourcils, elle trouva le courage de relever son petit nez avec détermination._

— _Les gens disent beaucoup de choses fausses, monsieur. Si monsieur me permet, je pense pouvoir dire que je sais de quoi je parle._

 _Le visage du sénateur se fit bienveillant lorsqu'il opina doucement. Il savait parfaitement où voulait en venir sa jeune domestique et cette idée lui fendit le cœur. Molly Hooper était une jeune femme qui s'était souvent retrouvé pointé du doigt par la société victorienne. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas dans les normes et cela lui plaisait. Cette jeune femme était si rafraîchissante._

 _Il ne put réprimer le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres._

— _Je vous l'accord. Mais, je ne préfère courir aucun risque. Je ne veux en aucun cas que cet homme vous fasse le moindre mal._

— _Il ne me fera rien, asséna-t-elle avec toute la conviction dont-elle était capable. Je fais confiance à M. Holmes._

— _Pour votre sécurité Molly, je vous conseil de ne pas faire cette erreur._

Fronçant les sourcils, Molly serra davantage son sac contre elle en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi stressée. Elle connaissait Sherlock Holmes à présent. Elle savait qu'il n'était ni un danger, ni un ami d'Irène et qu'il n'avait donc aucune raison de la rabaisser à chacune de ses rencontres.

Elle balaya donc de son esprit les propos du sénateur et inspira fortement une dernière fois avant d'aller frapper à la porte de Baker Street. Elle émit trois petits coups suffisamment puissants pour être entendu avant de faire un pas en arrière. Elle se redressa vivement en déployant sa colonne vertébrale pour paraître la moins effrayée possible. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas celui qui ouvrirait la porte. Ce n'était pas comme cela que ça se passait, mais elle avait besoin de s'affirmer dès le début.

Lorsque Mme. Hudson ouvrit la porte, Molly se tendit immédiatement en songeant à l'impression qu'elle pouvait donner à cette femme. Ressemblait-elle à un petit chat terrorisé ou bien à une domestique comme une autre ? Son regard croisa celui de la vieille domestique qui semblait aussi éreinté que la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient cernés par la fatigue.

— Je… Je suis… Molly… Molly Hooper, bredouilla-t-elle en se flagellant d'avoir une voix aussi peu assurée.

Annie lui avait déjà dit de travailler ce point. Elle devait apprendre à dire les choses sans courber l'échine ou mâchonner ses mots de peur que quelqu'un se moque d'elle pour avoir dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dût. Péniblement, elle releva son visage en essayant de rester digne et calme.

Pourtant, rester digne ne signifier rien pour quelqu'un comme elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne savait pas réellement si elle le pensait au plus profond de son âme, mais quelque chose en elle, lui hurlait de se redresser pour une fois.

— M. Holmes, m'a demandé… Il…- elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre- Il m'a demandé de venir ici.

Le visage de Mrs. Hudson s'ouvrit immédiatement et un sourire soulagé se grava sur ses lèvres.

— Oui ! Oui nous vous attendions.

La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils, plissant son front habituellement si lisse. Elle ne put retenir un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir ça. Le « nous » pouvait être tout et si peu à la fois que les bonnes résolutions de Molly s'effondraient comme un château de cartes.

— Entrez ! Entrez ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant de petits moulinets du poignet tandis qu'elle s'effaçait pour laisser Molly entrer.

Timidement, la jeune femme mit un pied dans le si célèbre Baker Street. Elle sentit un frisson étrange la traverser de part en part. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle venait ici et c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se sentait bizarre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard partout autour d'elle.

Elle eut un petit sourire maladroit à cette pensée.

Elle était bizarre.

Elle l'avait toujours été. Ca, c'était bien ancrée au fond d'elle. Elle sentit son cœur cette fois-ci se serrer. Elle observa le sol et bougea nerveusement ses doigts de pieds à travers ses petites chaussures. Elle ne pouvait que savourer la chaleur qui dominait les lieux.

Bien qu'elle ait prit la cabine, elle n'avait pas pu échapper aux vents glacials qui l'enveloppaient dès qu'elle sortait un pied dehors. Elle frissonna au souvenir du froid. Ce n'était pas un des meilleurs souvenirs qu'il avait, mais, il n'était pas le plus mauvais.

Elle se positionna sur le côté et laissa Mme. Hudson refermer la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Molly, son visage était marqué par un immense sourire. Il était sincère et chaleureux. Un peu comme tout ce qui se trouvait à Baker Street. Rassemblant ses mains contre elle, Mme. Hudson fit un pas vers la jeune femme.

— M. Holmes vous attends en haut.

— Vo-Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en s'en voulant d'avoir déjà cette boule dans l'estomac.

— Oh non ! Cela n'est pas nécessaire très chère.

— Vous êtes certaine ?

Rapidement, Molly serra son petit baluchon contre elle pour se donner du courage. Elle se rendit compte que jamais elle n'arriverait à ne pas être nerveuse lorsqu'elle devait retrouver le détective. Lentement, elle jeta un regard vers l'escalier qui menait jusqu'aux appartements de Sherlock Holmes. Elle se mit à gravir les marches, lentement en tentant de ralentir son rythme cardiaque.

Sa gorge était sèche comme à chaque fois qu'elle le retrouvait alors que ses mains tremblaient. Elle s'efforça de tenir fermement son petit sac en respirant profondément. Lorsqu'elle arriva au sommet, elle le vit.

Il avait les deux pieds fermement ancré dans le sol alors qu'une de ses mains soutenait son menton du bout des doigts. Il était calme et réfléchi. A cette idée, Molly se senti défaillir.

Il était incroyablement beau. Il était vêtu d'une redingote précieuse qui était quelque peu dissimulé par la robe de chambre en soie sombre qu'il portait par-dessus ses vêtements. Molly trouva cela aussi étrange que troublant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mordre l'intérieur de sa joue en songeant au faite qu'il portait certainement cette robe de chambre en quittant son lit le matin.

Oh seigneur ! Songea-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux alors que son visage monta d'une teinte de rouge.

Quand son regard croisa celui du détective, elle eut à nouveau cette sensation dévastatrice dans sa poitrine. Elle n'aurait jamais songé que son cœur puisse cogner aussi fort dans sa poitrine. Molly dut retenir sa main de se plaquer contre ce dernier qui peinait à ralentir son rythme. Ses jambes peinaient à se tenir droites lorsqu'elle le salua :

— Bonsoir M. Holmes, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Comment monsieur va ?

Il haussa ses sourcils et leva sa main.

— Posez vos affaires ici, déclara Sherlock en désignant une petite zone du salon. Vous aurez une chambre qui vous sera propre. Pour le moment nous avons du travail.

Sa voix était rude et tranchante ce qui la déstabilisait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Son sourire maladroit qu'elle avait peiné à afficher, s'ébranla immédiatement et la déception pouvait se lire sur son visage. Elle baissa son regard et se voûta légèrement sous le poids de la désillusion qu'elle vivait.

Chaque mot était un ordre bien précis qui fit tendre la jeune femme. Plantée au centre de la pièce, Molly le vit se diriger vers un mur qui était recouvert de notes et d'un immense personnage entrain de sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils en notant qu'elle n'avait pas vu ça la première fois où elle était venue. Cela était certainement dût à son angoisse et à sa hâte de déguerpir très vite d'ici.

Cette fois-ci, elle avait songé ne pas être aussi maladroite et tendue que la première fois, mais elle se trompait. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ses premiers mots n'avait pas été accueillent. Il ne lui avait pas retourné le sourire timide qu'elle lui avait adressé.

La différence de niveau social lui revient en plein visage. Il avait le droit d'être comme ça et elle n'avait qu'un seul droit, c'était d'obéir. Elle poussa un bref soupire et elle déposa le peu d'effets personnels qu'elle avait amené là où il lui avait indiqué. Pour ne pas dire ordonné.

Mal à l'aise, Molly s'installa sur le rebord du canapé. Elle rassemblait ses mains sur ses genoux et peinait à respirer convenablement. Elle ne fit aucun geste.

Elle attendait qu'il prenne la parole en premier. Elle avait posé ses affaires au sol tout près d'elle, de peur qu'elle ne prenne trop de place. Elle positionna correctement le bas de sa tenue tandis qu'elle frotta instinctivement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais elle n'avait trouvé que ça pour contenir son mal aise.

Elle avait dut faire quelque chose de mal. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de comprendre l'attitude du détective. Etait-elle arrivée en retard ? Il ne lui avait donné aucune heure précise.

L'avait-elle interrompu dans une quelconque activité ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais il ne semblait véritablement rien faire à son arrivée.

Sherlock, lui, avait détourné son regard en direction de son mur d'indices après avoir su appliquer une expression neutre sur son visage. Malgré cela, il se sentait vibrer à l'intérieur de son corps. Il s'était préparé mentalement à la présence de la jeune femme mais, pourtant, cela ne semblait pas apaiser le tumulte qui se jouait en lui. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'arrivait pas à en avoir le contrôle.

Il se rendit compte combien il était rude. Il se stoppa et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il l'effrayait et il détestait ça. Il soupira lourdement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de traiter les gens avec douceur. Il était réactif et il ne prenait pas de pincette. C'était pour lui une perte de temps.

Pourtant, l'expression de la jeune femme le fit tiquer. Il n'aimait pas sa posture raide et son regard presque apeuré. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Il n'aimait pas le visage fermé qu'elle affichait, visiblement contrariée.

S'il l'avait fait venir ici, c'était pour en apprendre davantage. C'est ça, il voulait en apprendre davantage, pour l'enquête. Elle était une des personnes proches du sénateur. Elle était donc automatiquement dans la ligne de mire du détective. Il n'en tirerait rien si elle n'était pas mise à l'aise.

Il se souvenait des conseils de Watson. Etre posé, gentil et attentionné. Il grimaça mentalement à ses trois mots. Il était tout sauf ça. Il alla donc se poster maladroitement devant elle. Il se racla discrètement la gorge en essayant d'afficher une mine rassurante :

— Je suis heureux de vous voir ici. Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire avant que nous commencions ?

Papillonnant des yeux, Molly Hooper ne su dire si elle était désarçonnée ou bien perdue devant l'attitude du détective. Elle balbutia :

— Euh… Eh bien… De l'eau. Si c'est possible.

Il esquissa un sourire avant d'opiner et d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau. Durant la courte absence du détective, Molly jouait nerveusement avec plis de sa robe alors que son regard se baladait nerveusement dans la pièce. Elle était nerveuse et elle avait de quoi l'être.

Lorsque Sherlock revient à elle, son pas était raide et rapide. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et lui tendit un verre d'eau. Elle le remercia doucement et avala immédiatement une gorge.

Sherlock en profita pour aller s'assoir face à elle alors qu'elle fixait le sol, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle détacha le rebord du verre de ses lèvres lentement, ne prêtant pas attention au regard déboussolé du détective. Ce simple geste, le fit décoller loin de toute raison. Les lèvres fines de Molly étaient incroyablement fascinantes. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rejouer la scène qu'il trouva si sensuel dans son esprit.

— De quoi avez-vous besoin ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme qui l'interpella.

— Quoi ?

— Vous m'avez fait venir ici, ce soir alors je me demandais de quoi avez-vous besoin ?

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas le ton qu'elle avait employé qui le perturbait, mais plutôt le sens de sa phrase. De quoi avait-il besoin ? On ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Il avait toujours été servit avant qu'il ne le demande. Il releva son visage en plaçant ses mains en prière sous son menton pour se concentrer et axé sa réflexion sur l'enquête.

— J'ai besoin d'informations.

— A propos de votre enquête, je suppose, marmonna Molly.

— Oui. Je veux vous posez des questions simples.

— C'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandé de venir ? demanda-t-elle étonnée. Vous auriez pu me poser vos questions en rendant visite au sénateur.

— J'ai mes raisons, dit-il rudement ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle entendit le ton cassant avec lequel il lui avait répondu.

— Très bien.

Son ton avait été formel et loin de celui qu'elle avait l'habitude d'employer avec lui normalement. Il était étrange de voir que cet homme pouvait être une minute appréciable, gentil et la fois d'après rude et rigide.

 _Peut-être était-il aussi mal à l'aise que moi devant cette situation_ , songea brièvement Molly.

Quand au détective, cela était différent. Il s'en voulait d'avoir répondu aussi rudement et rapidement. Il ne voulait pas attiré les soupçons sur ses motivations. Certes l'enquête y était pour beaucoup, mais quelque chose d'autre l'avait poussé à la faire venir ici pour la nuit.

Lui poser des questions qu'il avait à posé lui aurait prit quelques dizaines de minutes. Pourtant la satisfaction qu'il ressentait à avoir la jeune femme, ici, seule avec lui lui indiquait qu'il ne s'avouait pas tout.

 _Oh pitié, cessons ça Holmes_ , songea-t-il avec dégoût.

— Par quoi souhaitez-vous commencer ? L'interrogea Molly ce qui fit sortir le détective de sa torpeur.

— Commençons par le plus simple. Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour le sénateur ?

Elle ne prit même pas le temps d'y réfléchir car la réponse sortie instinctivement de sa bouche.

— Depuis mes treize ans. Il m'a recueilli en même temps, ajouta-t-elle.

— Que faisiez vous avant de le rencontrez ?

— Je l'es toujours connue.

— Vraiment ?

— Mon père s'occupait de ses cheveux et ma mère a travaillé pour les parents de mademoiselle Adler.

— Vos parents ont toujours entretenus une bonne relation avec le sénateur ?

A nouveau, elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement blessé à l'idée qu'il puisse penser une seule minute que ses parents aient été contre le sénateur.

— Oui. Bien sûr.

— Et l'autre domestique ?

— Qui ça ? Annie ? demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

— Oui, c'est d'elle dont je parle.

— Annie est quelqu'un de fidèle-

— Je ne vous parle pas de ça, l'arrêta-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement. Est-elle heureuse de travailler pour le sénateur ?

— M. Holmes, seriez vous entrain d'insinuer qu'Annie puisse être contre ?

— Je vous interroge simplement. Alors répondez-moi. Est-elle heureuse de travailler pour le sénateur.

— A ce que je sache oui. Il lui arrive de ne pas être toujours d'accord avec lui mais-

— Pour quelles raisons ? la coupa-t-il d'une voix sans émotion.

— Des raisons ridicules et anodines.

— Des exemples.

Elle le trouva soudainement agaçent au point qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine pour montrer son mécontentement. Il ne faisait que la bombarder de questions sans prendre en compte ses réponses.

— Je n'en ai pas, dit-elle de mauvaise foi.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil, conscient qu'il était entrain d'aller sur la mauvaise voie avec la jeune femme. Il remua légèrement ses doigts raidit par l'agacement pour éviter de dire quelque chose d'idiot.

— Réfléchissez.

— Je n'en ai pas, répéta-t-elle.

Il crispa sa machoire et il articula exagérément.

— Réfléchissez mieux.

— Cela à vraiment de l'importance ?

— Tout est important, Miss Hooper. Chaque élément est important et il vous faut apprendre, que lors des enquêtes, il ne faut pas laisser nos sentiments interférer avec notre jugement. La protéger ou la défendre ne l'aidera pas.

Cette manière de voir les choses dérangea fortement la jeune femme qui fronça ses sourcils.

— Mais, j'ai une confiance aveugle en Annie. Elle est une femme extraordinaire. Croyez-moi, vous la connaitriez comme moi vous ne-

— Qu'en savez-vous ? l'interrogea-t-il brusquement.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Ce que je veux dire c'est, est-ce que vous pourriez prouver que votre amie ne choisira pas d'emprunter un autre chemin ?

— Elle ne fera jamais une chose pareille.

— Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? demanda-t-il en articulant exagérément.

— Je le sais parce que je la connais, répliqua Molly avec force et conviction.

Pourtant, la seule réponse que lui offrit le détective fut une moue agacée comme s'il était face à une enfant qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait.

— On ne connait jamais les gens.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord ! croassa-t-elle en relevant son petit nez.

— Miss Hooper, nous sommes dans un monde où les gens pensent essentiellement à leur cas en premier. Croyez-moi.

— Pas Annie, articula-t-elle. Elle est une femme qui m'a toujours protégé et aidé. Elle est une véritable mère pour moi. Je ne peux pas vous laissez dire ça.

Il eut un silence qui s'installa entre eux. Molly fixait le sol alors que sa gorge s'était nouée. Elle encaissait péniblement les mots que le détective venait d'asséner. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Cette conversation, cette situation. Comment pouvait-on énoncé de telles choses avec autant de sang froid. Sa vie devait être lourde et pénible à supporter pour voir l'être humain d'une telle manière. Elle l'entendit soupirer lourdement avant de dire de sa voix rauque :

— Mes mots vous paraissent sans aucun doute dur à entendre, mais il est mieux de songer au pire pour ne pas le subir.

— Vous soupsçonnez toujours tout le monde ?

— C'est monde travail.

— C'est horrible, murmura-t-elle peinée pour lui.

— Il est juste une question d'habitude.

Elle ne répondit rien, le cœur trop serrer pour parler. Elle n'avait jamais cru rencontrer un être aussi perdue. A y songer de plus près, il lui ressemblait plus qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaitre. Elle aussi s'efforçait de se méfier des autres, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher la moindre lueur d'espoir dans le regard de chacun. La gorge était nouée. Encore plus que lorsqu'elle avait mit un pied ici. Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Elle ouvrit la bouche lentement pour retrouver un peu de salive pour parler.

— Vous pensez qu'il arrivera quelque chose de mal au sénateur ? demanda Molly le regard perdu dans les flammes.

Sherlock observa le profil de la jeune femme, le cœur serrer. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait personne pour prendre soin d'elle si le sénateur se voyait disparaitre du jour au lendemain. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à lui vouloir du mal.

 _Ou bien était-ce un rôle qu'elle jouait à merveilles_ ? pensa-t-il le temps d'une minute.

— Vous vous inquiétez beaucoup pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fronça ses petits sourcils, confuse de sa question qui ne lui paraissait pas si innocente.

— Bien sûr ! Il a tant fait pour moi. Il a toujours été présent malgré les propos qui se tenaient sur moi.

 _Intéressant._

— Les propos tenus sur vous ? Il y aurait tant de choses à dire ? Déclara-t-il en fixant curieusement la jeune femme.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais il mourait d'envie de savoir ce qui était dit sur la jeune femme. Il n'arrivait pas à déduire les propos et les commentaires faits sur la jeune femme.

— Mes centres d'intérêts sont incompréhensibles pour la plupart des gens.

 _Ca je le comprends_ , songea-t-il en pensant à sa propre enfance.

— Encore une fois, aimer les sciences ne fait pas de vous un monstre, asséna Sherlock.

Elle lui jeta un regard peiné qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il comprit immédiatement, qu'elle n'avait pas uniquement épongé des moqueries ou des rumeurs.

— Pas quand on est une femme et que l'on s'intéresse à la décomposition des corps, marmonna Molly sous le regard subjugué de Sherlock qui sentait quelque chose dans sa poitrine exploser.

Il voulu à cet instant saisir la main de la jeune femme pour la presser contre lui mais, il s'en empêcha de justesse.

— Vous êtes parfaite, murmura-t-il pour que lui seul entend.

— Pardon ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de légèrement rougir tandis qu'il toussa pour lui faire oublier son murmure. Il se demandait encore comment ses mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres. Il ne les avait pas prévus et encore moins comprit sur le moment. Il n'avait rien à analyser, il ne faisait que les pensés. Il se reprit en se redressant avant de dire :

— Rien. Rien du tout. Je disais juste que vous n'avez pas à vous fustigiez pour vous intéressez à de telles choses.

— Cela ne vous choque pas ? s'étonna-t-elle en virant son regard plein d'espoir vers lui. Vraiment ?

Le regard pétillant de Molly lui transperça la poitrine alors qu'il espérait que sa voix ne serait pas chevrotante.

— Je suis détective. Je vois des meurtres toute la journée. Je serai mal placé pour vous reprochez quoique ce soit.

Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère qui fit bondir subitement le cœur du détective. _Avait-elle toujours cette lueur dans son regard quand elle parlait_ ? s'interrogea-t-il.

— Merci, dit-elle d'une voix douce et apaisée.

Il lui jeta un regard confus qui étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

— De quoi ?

— D'être gentil, dit-elle avec un sourire sincère qui illumina sont visage.

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher d'être bouleversé par l'attitude de Molly Hooper. Malgré cela, quelque chose en lui se rebella et s'apparenta étrangement à la voix de son frère ainé.

 _Gentil ? Est-elle stupide ou inconsciente ?_ résonna la voix dédaigneuse de Mycroft dans l'esprit du détective qui clôtura ses yeux.

— Je ne suis pas gentil, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque tandis que la voix de Mycroft résonnait dans sa tête encore et encore.

— Pourquoi dites vous ça ? Depuis que nous nous connaissons, vous êtes toujours là pour moi.

A ses propos, elle se sentit rosir. Le regard du détective était devenu si pesant pour elle, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire tendu s'échapper de sa gorge.

— je veux dire-

— Etes-vous toujours ainsi ? demanda-t-il soudainement. J'ai l'impression que vous trouvez toujours de la gentillesse en chaque personne.

— Ma… Ma mère disait toujours que les gens avaient tous une partie qui était bonne en eux et qu'il suffisait de la rechercher.

— Votre mère m'avait l'air d'être une personne exceptionnelle, dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

— Oh elle l'était, murmura Molly avec adoration, ignorant le ton du détective.

Sans pouvoir la regarder et la gorge prise, Sherlock lui demanda d'une voix rauque :

— Que… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

A cette question, il se rendit compte du mal que cela provoquait à Molly Hooper. Ses fines lèvres se tordirent tandis que toute joie s'effaça de son faciès. Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises en sentant la douleur du souvenir revenir peu à peu.

— Une maladie. Quelque chose d'incurable. Les médecins ne savait pas trop ce s'était, annonça-t-elle en pinçant ses lèvres. Tout ce qui pouvait me dire c'est qu'elle mourrait à petit feu.

Elle poussa un soupire avant de passer une main sur son visage pour reprendre contenance alors que Sherlock la regarda franchement. Il pouvait sentir le poids de la conversation pour la jeune femme.

— Vous ne pouviez rien faire ?

Difficilement, Molly secoua la tête.

— Non, je ne pouvais pas. J'ai-j'ai cru pouvoir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle s'en voulait. Il était évident pour Sherlock de déceller du remord et de méprit pour elle-même dans la façon dont-elle avait d'annoncer les choses. Il ne su comment réagir. Devait-il dire une chose gentille ? C'est très certainement ce qu'aurait fait Watson.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il en regrettant immédiatement ses mots.

Ils étaient si vide de sens et utilisés. Il aurait voulu trouver autre chose, pourtant cela lui était impossible. Elle haussa ses épaules.

— Vous n'y êtes pour rien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix lourde. Vous… Vous avez déjà connu ça ? osa-t-elle demander.

Elle le vit légèrement perdue avant de préciser :

— Perdre un être proche.

— Non. Non j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance de ce côté-là, dit-il légèrement honteux.

— Vous avez encore vos parents ?

— En effet.

— Oh ! Vous êtes chanceux. Sont-ils également à Londres ?

— Oui.

Il poussa un soupire avant de poursuivre :

— Ma mère est toujours impatiente de me voir m'unir, dit-il dans un grimace de dégoût ce qui fit légèrement rire Molly Hooper.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant avant de déclarer :

— Vous n'êtes pas intéressez pas une union ?

— Allez-vous me parler à nouveau d'Irène ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

— Non. Je ne pensais pas forcément à Irène, mais c'est une chose à laquelle pense les hommes de votre… Enfin, les-

— Les bourgeois ?

— Oui. Ce-Ce n'est pas un reproche, M. Holmes, dit-elle avec précipitation appeuré d'être mal comprise.

— Je n'aime pas pensé à ce genre de chose, avoua-t-il en se redressant légèrement. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'attend la société de moi, pourtant l'idée de m'unir à une femme me semble en contradiction avec mon métier.

Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de s'étendre sur sa vie ? Il se gifla mentalement d'être aussi intime dans ses propos avec la jeune femme. Pourtant c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'Irène Adler ou que tout autre jeune femme ne l'intéressait pas. Mais la raison de sa motivation restait inconnue pour lui.

— Oh ! se contenta-t-elle de dire visiblement déçue. Je ne vois pas en quoi.

— Mon travail m'interdit d'entretenir une quelconque relation sentimentale.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise par un tel résonnement.

— Cela veut dire que si vous rencontrez une femme qui pourrait vous plaire, vous vous refuserez de-

— C'est incompatible, asséna-t-il platement.

— C'est ridicule, croassa-t-elle sous le regard surpris de Sherlock.

Molly le remarqua s'empressa de se reprendre :

— Je voulais dire que… eh bien… je… c'est triste. Vous avez la chance de rencontrez une personne qui vous correspond et-

— L'union n'est pas synonyme d'amour, Molly.

Elle poussa un soupire qui cette fois-ci traduisait tout l'agacement que lui apportait la situation.

— Cela devrait l'être. Mes parents se sont unis par amour.

— Dans mon monde cela ne se passe que très rarement ainsi. Pour ne pas dire jamais, déclara-t-il calmement tandis que Molly pouvait trouver dans sa voix une pointe de résignation.

— Je trouve ça si triste, marmonna-t-elle croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

A cet instant, Sherlock ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Il l'analysa de la tête aux pieds notant tous les éléments qu'il pouvait relever. Elle était si convaincu par ses propos que cela fascinait le détective. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un parler avec une telle verve.

— Vous y croyez, n'est-ce pas, déclara-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

— A quoi ?

— Aux sentiments.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas réellement où il voulait en venir.

— Bien sûr que j'y crois. Ils sont sans cesse présents. Chacune de nos actions sont dictées par ça.

Il opina.

— Je suis d'accord. C'est ce qui rend les meurtres si imparfait.

— Les sentiments ne sont pas forcément mauvais.

— Ils font tout de même ressortir les plus mauvais côtés de chacun.

— Peut-être que vous avez raisons, lui accorda-t-elle avant de reprendre. Mais, ils offrent aussi le meilleur. Si votre solution n'est de rien ressentir, vous pouvez être certain de ne jamais rien en retirez de positif.

Sherlock se contenta de rester silencieux, trop occupé à écouter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il la vit, comme si c'était la première fois. Elle avait parlé sans buter sur les mots, d'une voix claire. Son visage était relevé fièrement et elle le fixait droit dans les yeux.

Il la trouva à cet instant incroyablement belle. Il peina à déglutir en reculant légèrement pour mettre une distance entre eux. Les choses étaient devenus beaucoup trop intime s'en qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

Cela lui déplaisait fortement. Lui qui avait l'habitude de contrôler les choses. Il se sentit soudainement démuni devant la situation. Il se retrouvait seul avec une jeune femme qui arrivait à le faire parler alors que la situation aurait du être inverser.

— Je pense que nous ne serons jamais d'accord, dit-il avec dédain ce qui fit sourire Molly.

— Avez-vous encore besoin de moi ? demanda-t-elle doucement sortant Sherlock de ses réflexions.

Il resta quelques temps bloqué sur la demande de la jeune femme et il se sentir rougir légèrement. Il passa une main sur son visage tandis que son esprit hurlait de demander à la jeune femme de rester encore un peu avec lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Qu'elle le quitte.

De plus, il pouvait sentir son bas ventre crépiter d'envie. Elle était incroyable éclairée ainsi par le feu de cheminée. Son doux profil semblait briller de milles feux. Ses pommettes avaient rosis tandis que ses yeux étincelaient.

La vision de la jeune femme était trop à supporter pour le détective. Il détourna son regard d'elle dans l'espoir de retrouver ses esprits. Il agissait comme un gamin de quinze ans. Il n'était pas un gamin et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était une femme. Comme les autres.

 _Non, elle n'était pas comme les autres_ , pensa-t-il.

La gorge sèche, il articula péniblement :

— Hum… Vous … Vous devriez aller vous coucher. J'ai suffisamment usé de votre temps.

Le ton étrange du détective alarma la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils.

— Vous êtes certain ? Je veux dire… Je peux rester encore si vous avez besoin de mon aide.

— Non… Non ça ira Molly. Je vous remercie d'être venue ce soir.

— Cela est un plaisir, .

Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux qui le fit défaillir. Il fallait qu'elle parte avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

— Avant que j'aille me coucher, voulez-vous je fasse quelque chose ?

Il détourna son regard de la jeune femme et répéta plus froidement :

— Non. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Elle se sentit blessée, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Peut-être s'imposait-elle trop à lui ? Il semblait aimer la solitude et elle respectait cela. Elle aimait également être seule pour mieux réfléchir. Elle tenta un nouveau sourire, qui fut cette fois-ci uniquement poli.

— Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais me coucher, asséna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta sur seuil du couloir et de tourna vers le détective.

— Bonne nuit, M. Holmes, murmura-t-elle en doucement avant de disparaitre.

Lorsqu'elle disparut, Sherlock se sentit seul. Etrangement seul. Sa poitrine se serrait et il ne put s'empêcher de jeta un regard dans la direction où Molly Hooper avait disparut.

La nuit passa bien plus lentement que d'habitude.

Tandis qu'il était allongé sur le canapé poussiéreux du salon, les yeux clos et le visage impassible, Sherlock se concentra dans son palais de l'esprit. Il classait chaque élément de l'enquête qu'il avait recueillît.

Les fichiers virtuels qu'ils construisaient et nourrissaient dans son esprit se déplaçaient à une allure folle. Il fronça ses épais sourcils lorsqu'il arriva au dossier qui contenait les détails de l'agression de Molly lors du dîner.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour qu'il rouvrit les yeux pour s'assoir rapidement sur le canapé en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. L'image de Molly plaquée contre cet homme, hurlant de douleur et de rage le rendit fou. Il lâcha un hurlement avant de se saisir du pistolet qui trônait sur la table basse.

Il tira trois coups imaginant sans mal que l'agresseur de la jeune femme s'y trouvait épinglé. A vrai dire, s'il avait été face à lui à cet instant, il ne l'aurait pas tué de suite. Il aurait prit le soin de lui apprendre la manière dont il était possible de torturé jusqu'à l'épuisement. Mentalement, il se fit une note de retrouver cet homme pour lui faire regretté de s'en être prit à Molly.

A bout de souffle, Sherlock jeta son révolver en emprisonnant une nouvelle fois sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il avait l'impression d'être dans un burning out. Sa tête le chauffait alors que son cœur palpitait à une vitesse considérable. Il pouvait sentir son sang bouillonner dans ses veines.

Il tourna la tête vers sa chambre en imaginant aisément la jeune femme qui l'abritait. Elle devait être terrorisée. Il n'avait aucune peine à l'imaginé emmitouflé dans les draps, la recouvrant jusqu'au sommet de son crâne comme le faisait les enfants.

Difficilement, il inspira pour reprendre contenance. Il avait besoin de se concentré sur l'enquête. Son regard se riva sur le mur recouvert de ses recherches alors que son esprit était parti dans la chambre où se trouvait Molly Hooper.

Il se mit à déglutir péniblement, à l'idée qu'elle se trouve dans son lit. Seule. Dormait-elle ? Enlisant ses doigts dans sa forêt bouclée, il tenta de chassé cette pensée mais le dossier Molly Hooper dans sont esprits s'ouvrit brutalement comme à chaque fois qu'il osait lui consacré une pensée. Il était assaillit de centaines de choses.

C'était délirant.

Il ne fonctionnait jamais correctement lorsqu'il pensait à elle.

Mais bon sang il était bien obligé de songé à cette femme ?

Elle était une partie de son enquête. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé en massant son front d'une main. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression d'être totalement perdu. C'était sidérant.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il laissa son regard dérivé vers le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. L'idée saugrenue d'aller la rejoindre lui traversa une dizaine de fois l'esprit. Sa main libre s'agrippa violemment à l'accoudoir du canapé.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire du meuble alors que sa maxillaire se crispa. Il savait que s'il continuait ainsi, ses dents auraient de grande chance de transpercer sa mâchoire.

Comment une femme aussi insignifiante pouvait le saborder de cette façon ? Il sentait chaque fibre de son corps vibrer. C'était comme si quelque chose l'attirait irrémédiablement vers elle. Cela n'avait aucune logique, aucune concordance. Il n'avait jamais agit ainsi avec les autres femmes. Il jeta sa tête en arrière, fixant longuement le plafond tandis que son esprit semblait rester accroché à la porte de la chambre où se trouvait la jeune femme.

Il mourrait d'envie d'y aller. Peut être ceci permettrait-il de lui rendre une vision net ? Il ne ferait rien de mal, il ne ferait que la regarder dormir et il retournerait à l'enquête. Il avait besoin de toutes ses capacités mentales pour avancer sur l'affaire. Il n'avait jamais eu a affronté ce genre de distraction, il n'aurait aucun mal à la balayer de son esprit d'un revers de main. Expirant un bon coup, il bondit sur ses pieds et traversa le salon d'un pas raide.

Il ne ferait que s'assuré que son invité était dans un bon état d'esprit. C'est ce que ferait John. Oui. C'est bel et bien ce que ferait John. Cette pensée l'encouragea à traverser l'étroit couloir qui le menait à sa chambre.

Après tout, John ne cessait de l'encourager à agir comme un homme sociable et attentionné. C'était sa chance et après tout, il était chez lui et pouvait circuler dans sa chambre comme bon lui semblait.

Pourtant lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée pour s'en saisir, il sentit quelque chose se passé dans sa poitrine. Il avait la gorge sèche et nouée. Son équilibre lui semblait incertain alors que son sang tambourinait dans ses tempes. Il hésita longuement en émettant l'hypothèse qu'elle ne dormait pas ou bien qu'elle soit littéralement nue.

Seigneur ! Cette pensée lui coupa l'envie d'ouvrir cette fichue porte. Il se contenta de se plaquer contre un de mur du couloir alors que ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il avait l'impression d'être une vraie cocotte minute. Il ouvrit un bouton de sa chemise alors qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus arriver à respirer.

Imaginer Molly Hooper était bien plus évident et fascinant qu'il l'aurait voulut. L'image d'elle enroulée dans un drap blanc traversa son esprit, accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Cette femme l'horripilait d'être aussi intrusive. Elle pénétrait dans son esprit de la pire des manières et elle le rendait incapable de songer de manière vive et optimale.

Il se devait de passer outre et de songer à l'enquête. Ou à tout autre chose pour ne pas songer à la jeune femme qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté. Au final, faire venir Molly Hooper ici, n'était pas une si bonne idée.

 **Les reviews sont si fantastiques.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEEEEELLO !**

 **Un chapitre qui a peiné à arriver car, j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot. Vraiment une tonne et la seule chose qui me motivait le soir était de dormir. Mais je reviens reposer avec ce nouveau chapitre. Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite trace de leur passage. C'est génial de savoir que vous attendez la suite de la fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **CHAPITRE SIX**

La nuit s'était passée plus ou moins correctement pour Molly. Elle avait apprécié d'avoir un lit aussi grand. Si grand qu'elle pouvait étendre ses bras et ses jambes, écartés sans aucune difficulté.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la chambre, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de surprise. Elle avait posé son sac au sol le plus proche possible de son lit. Elle craignait encore de ne trop s'étendre. Le sol était recouvert de moquette rouge alors que de lourds rideaux rouges encadraient la fenêtre immense de la chambre laissant la lumière du clair de lune pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle esquissa un sourire en songeant à la sensation agréable de ses pieds nus qui effleurait le sol. Les caresses des petits bouts de moquettes lui procuraient une sensation agréable.

Quand elle s'était assise sur le matelas, elle avait été surprise du confort du matelas. Il n'était ni trop mou, ni trop dur. Il épousait les formes de son corps menu. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras écartés tandis qu'un petit rire amusé s'échappa de sa gorge.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en savourant le calme qui régnait ici. Elle ne risquait pas de voir Irène arriver comme une furie dans sa chambre pour lui demander un quelconque service.

 _Le dernier service n'avait pas été si quelconque_ , songea Molly.

Son sourire disparut à cette pensée. Demain, la tranquillité et le calme auront disparut pour de nouveau courir partout. Elle poussa un soupire. Un soupire qui sortait du plus profond d'elle comme pour s'encourager à soutenir une charge lourde. Le même souffle que l'on faisait pour maintenir son rythme cardiaque pendant un rude et complexe effort physique.

Elle tenta de détendre chacun de ses membres en s'efforçant de penser qu'elle devait apprécier ce moment. Elle était certaine que cela serait la première et la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait jouir d'un lit aussi confortable. Pourtant, à chacune de ses pensés, à chacun de ses encouragement, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit que tout cela était éphémère.

Elle agrippa la couverture qui recouvrait sont corps tandis qu'elle continuait de fixer le plafond blanc crème au dessus d'elle. Elle caressa du bout des ongles sa main gauche distraitement alors que ses pensées se tournaient vers l'homme qui se trouvait dans le salon juste à côté d'elle.

 _Sherlock._

Elle clôtura brièvement ses paupières lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine en voyant l'image du détective derrière ses dernières. Elle pinça doucement le dos de sa main en songeant qu'elle se permettait de temps à autre de l'appeler par son prénom.

Ce soir, elle l'avait découvert sous un nouveau jour et cela l'avait touché. Il lui avait parlé avec franchise et sans la rabaisser une seule fois. Certes, elle n'était pas toujours d'accord avec lui, mais elle avait pu en débattre sans être effrayée de donner son avis. Il ne l'avait pas jugé. Cette pensée était incroyable. Un homme comme lui avait toute les raisons de l'ignorer et de la regarder de haut, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement à cette idée.

Cette soirée avait été incroyable pour Molly Hooper. Elle se promettait de raconter tout cela à Annie dès son retour. Il lui f allait oublier aucun détail. C'était beaucoup trop important pour elle et aucun oubli n'était tolérable.

 _BANG ! BANG !_

Molly dans l'immense cocon moelleux sursauta en s'agrippant fermement à la couverture à l'entente des coups de feu. Son cœur avait raté un battement et son cerveau avait balayé toutes pensés cohérentes. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts alors que chacun de ses membres restèrent figés sous le drap.

Il n'eut que le silence. Juste le silence. Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-il bien ? Devait-elle se lever pour aller le voir ?

Peut-être aurait-elle dut le faire, pourtant elle était pétrifiée dans son immense lit. Elle resta silencieuse et attentive au moindre bruit. Ses yeux immenses ne clignèrent que très peu, de peur de ne pas voir quelque chose surgir devant elle. Elle s'empêcha de lever la couverture jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez.

Des bruits de pas. Ce fut le bruit suivant qui vient à ses oreilles. Elle se redressa lentement en fixant la porte. Elle releva les couvertures contre sa poitrine en sentant son cœur cogner un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, trépignant d'impatience de savoir si Sherlock Holmes allait frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

Lentement, elle poussa les couvertures, sans lâcher du regard la porte de la chambre. Elle sortie du lit et se dirigea doucement vers la porte en entendant les bruits de pas qui se stoppèrent devant cette dernière.

A son tour, elle s'arrêta et fixa la porte avant de baisser son regard en direction du bas de cette dernière. Elle clôtura ses paupières en soupirant d'aise. Elle pouvait ouvrir cette porte. Elle pouvait le voir à nouveau.

Cette pensée la fit frissonnée de plaisir et l'effraya également. Elle rougissait en songeant qu'il pourrait entrée dans cette pièce pour la voir. Il la découvrirait en robe de nuit, planter devant la porte de sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit.

Quelque part en elle, l'envie que Sherlock Holmes passe le seuil de cette porte était si forte qu'elle espérait de tout cœur que cela arrive. Elle posa une main sur la surface de la porte, patientant qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Mais rien. Elle n'entendit qu'un soupire, maigre et étouffé. Elle sentit ses jambes mollir en songeant que Sherlock Holmes était juste derrière cette surface de bois. Elle entendit les pas à nouveau. Sauf qu'ils ne furent plus aussi proche qu'il y a quelques secondes, mais loin.

La déception s'empara d'elle alors que sa main glissa le long de la porte. Elle recula d'un pas en fixant encore et toujours la porte de sa chambre avant de soupirer à son tour et de retourner se coucher, le visage marqué par la déception.

Le lendemain, Molly Hooper s'était éveillée tôt avec une forme olympique. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Elle s'était étirée avec plaisir en savourant l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pour une fois pas besoin de masser sa nuque endolorie pour se soulager.

Elle s'étira comme un chat en souriant de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle se redressa pour sortir de son cocon moelleux. Elle s'approcha de sa fenêtre et s'empara de ses rideaux pour les écartés. Il faisait encore nuit, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre, elle ne pu réprimer le frisson de bien être qui la traversa.

Elle s'enroula de ses bras en s'appuyant contre un côté de sa fenêtre. Elle aimait le matin lorsque le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle inspira fortement en observant la rue qui était déserte. Elle se décolla du cadre de la fenêtre pour aller se changer. Elle ôta sa robe de nuit et alla dans la faire sa toilette. Elle enfila la tenue habituelle, déçu de ne pas pouvoir porter autre chose pour une fois. Elle coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon avant de se rendre au salon.

Sur le chemin, elle lissa son tablier en observant chaque coin de l'appartement. Il était indéniable que Sherlock Holmes était un homme de la haute société. Les tentures ainsi que les livres et les objets qui étaient répartis dans l'habitation l'indiquaient clairement.

Elle pénétra dans la cuisine et se permit de regarder les provisions qu'avait son hôte. Elle pouvait bien lui préparé quelque chose pour le déjeuné. Elle posa une de ses mains contre sa hanche et l'autre devant sa bouche lorsqu'elle songea qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses préférences en terme de petit déjeuné. Elle remarqua que les courses avaient été faites il y a longtemps car peu de nourriture était présente dans la cuisine. Elle récupéra le maximum de choses et commença à œuvrer.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure qu'elle entendit la démarche lente du détective arrivé jusqu'à elle. Elle avait eu le temps de dresser la table ainsi que de mettre e évidence une série de plat pour le détective. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salon, elle put voir la surprise déformer les traits de son visage.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ?

— Oh ! Monsieur est réveillé.

— Qu'est-ce que tout cela ? réitéra-t-il en balayant la table de la main.

Instinctivement Molly fixa ses pieds, trop timide pour regarder cet homme dans les yeux.

— Je… Hum… Le petit- déjeuner. Madame Hudson n'était pas encore levé et j'ai pensé que préparer le petit-déjeuner était une bonne façon de vous remercier pour votre accueil. Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez alors, j'ai préparé plusieurs petites choses.

Il resta ébahit par les odeurs qui se jouaient dans la pièce. Cela sentait délicieusement bon. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard ahurit balayer la table de long en large. Son estomac grogna.

— Cela ne vous convient pas ? demanda Molly avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

— Si. C'est parfait, murmura-t-il en songeant à ce que serait sa vie si Molly Hooper était présente chaque matin et chaque nuit à ses côtés.

Oh non, il ne devait pas songer à ça. Elle avait suffisamment occupé ses pensées durant la nuit. Cela l'agaçait autant que ça le fascinait.

— Je- Je vous ai monté le journal. Je pense que cela vous plairait de lire les nouvelles, dit-elle en lui servant une tasse de thé.

Il haussa ses sourcils surprit de cette attention et encore plus surprit d'être touché par cette dernière. Il accueillit l'initiative de la jeune femme d'un léger mouvement de tête.

— Oui. Merci Molly, c'est parfait.

Elle lui offrit un sourire satisfait qui fit bondir son cœur une nouvelle fois. Il se réprimanda intérieurement d'avoir une réaction aussi ridicule et primaire. Il n'était qu'un sourire, aussi éblouissant qu'il soit, il n'était qu'un sourire.

 _Détourne ton regard_ , songea-t-il en notant à quel point ses yeux avait accroché la jeune femme qui lui se tenait non loin de lui. Il planta sa fourchette dans le délicieux bacon encore fumant pour le porter à sa bouche.

 _Dieu, si Madame Hudson goutait à cela, elle risquerait de devenir jalouse,_ pensa-t-il avec amusement avant de se saisir de son journal.

Il le déplia et l'étendit devant son regard, cachant son visage. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de lire les informations de la journée, mais ce fut vain. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer derrière son journal. Toutes ses pensés étaient tournées vers Molly Hooper.

Il fallait qu'elle cesse de rester planter dans son salon. Il fallait qu'elle ne soit plus dans l'attente de ses désirs. Cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

— Installez-vous, asséna Sherlock en continuant sa lecture tandis que Molly restait planté sur place.

Elle n'osa pas bouger et fixait le détective avec de grands yeux. Il remarqua l'immobilisme de la jeune femme et cela l'agaça au plus au point.

— Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que j'ai dis ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement tout en laissant ses bras retomber sur la surface de la table.

— Si, monsieur. Ma-mais en réalité… Je n'ai jamais… Manger-

— Des œufs brouillés ?

— Non à table, avoua-t-elle honteuse en jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'hausser ses sourcils, surprit par les propos de la jeune femme.

— Le sénateur refuse que vous mangiez à table ?

— Non… Hum… Irè… Mademoiselle Adler n'aime pas que je mange à table. Elle dit que cela ne serait pas correct.

Sherlock ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder la jeune femme en sentant quelque chose d'étrange dans son estomac.

— Je peux manger dans la cuisine, si vous le souhaitez. Ou par terre, dit-elle en évitant le regard du détective.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement car il s'était rendu compte qu'un nœud s'était noué dans sa gorge. Comment cette femme arrivait-elle à tenir avec un tel traitement ? Ses parents avaient des domestiques et il n'en avait jamais traité aucun de la sorte. Raclant sa gorge, Sherlock releva son journal avant de dire :

— Installez-vous à table. Vous avez préparé des œufs et du bacon. Servez-vous autant que vous le souhaitez. Je ne risque pas de tout manger.

Molly resta debout quelques secondes avant de se glisser timidement sur une chaise qui faisait face au détective. Elle se sentait si bizarre. Elle était raide sur son siège alors que son regard peinait à parcourir l'ensemble de la table tellement elle se sentait gênée. Elle déposa délicatement ses mains sur la table en remuant ses doigts.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait bien pouvoir faire ?

Manger très certainement. Elle mourrait de faim, c'était une évidence. Pourtant la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge l'empêchait d'avaler quoique ce soit. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. Ce n'était pas normal. Jamais personne ne l'avait invité à table car ce n'était tout simplement pas sa place.

Elle se remua sur l'assise. En songeant qu'il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose pour ne plus être face à un journal. Elle était nerveuse et cela ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Elle savait pertinemment que sa voix allait être tremblante et tendue mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

— Vous… Je… J'ai entendu des coups de feu dans l'appartement hier, souffla-t-elle en se rendant compte que sa voix était molle.

Elle le vit tendre le journal, signe qu'il avait cessé sa lecture. Il clôtura ses paupières derrière sa barrière de papier en songeant les motivations de cet acte. Il replongea par ce souvenir dans les visions que son esprit avait construit de la jeune femme. Une mauvaise idée. C'était certain. Il se racla la gorge avant de murmurer :

— Oui. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Elle observa le papier journal avec scepticisme, la mâchoire légèrement tombante.

— Vous tirez au pistolet pour réfléchir… Dans votre appartement ?

Cette fois-ci, Sherlock baissa la page de son journal du jour pour lancer un regard étrange à la jeune femme. Il pinça ses lèvres, légèrement gêné par le regard de Molly. Il ne put que lui offrir un sourire tendu en signe de réponse.

— Il semblerait. En effet.

Elle allait me prendre pour un idiot, songea-t-il amèrement.

— Mme Hudson ne dit rien ?

Cette fois-ci, le sourire tendue du détective devient réel.

— Diriez-vous rien si vous étiez à sa place ? demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

— Beaucoup de choses je pense, osa-t-elle répondre dans un sourire timide.

A sa réponse, il ne put réprimer le petit rire qui menaçait d'échapper de sa gorge. Puis, ce fut de nouveau le silence pendant quelques secondes. Molly ne l'avait jamais vu rire.

C'était un spectacle incroyable et elle s'efforça de graver dans son esprit cette image pour la rejouer en grand nombre dans sa tête. Il lui fallait bien ça pour supporter son retour à la maison. Elle inspira profondément alors qu'un sentiment de tristesse s'insinua en elle à l'idée.

— All-Allez-vous à la morgue aujourd'hui ? demanda soudainement Molly d'une petite voix avant d'engloutir un morceau de pain.

Sherlock fut surprit de la question de la jeune femme car il dut cligner des yeux à diverses reprises pour comprendre. Il était rare qu'on lui pose ce genre de question, surtout venant d'une femme. Bien souvent lorsqu'il abordait ce genre de chose avec le beau sexe, il avait le droit à un regard de dégoût. Molly était différente. Ses yeux pétillaient de curiosité et d'intérêt. Elle était demandeuse.

— Je ne pense pas.

— Oh.

— Et vous ?

Elle fronça ses sourcils bruns avant de dire :

— Moi ?

— Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'être surprise. On ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui à part Annie. Bien souvent, c'était les autres qui lui disaient quoi faire. Elle cligna à plusieurs reprises des paupières en songeant que le détective attendait une réponse de sa part :

— Je… Eh bien mes corvées.

— Vous ne faites pas que ça. Lorsque vous avez du temps libre, que faites-vous ?

— Il m'arrive de lire. Il m'arrive aussi parfois de dessiner.

— Des portraits ?

— Non. Non pas vraiment. Cela concerne davantage des croquis et des schémas.

— De quel ordre ?

— Vous allez trouver ça étrange, marmonna-t-elle avec une légère grimace.

— Après ce que nous nous sommes dis hier, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez dire ça.

Elle fit un sourire tordue avant de dire :

— Je dessine mes recherches. C'est souvent de l'ordre de la déduction, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour la pratique.

— Voilà qui est intéressant, annonça-t-il avec sincérité tandis qu'il la vit baisser son regard.

Elle lui adressa un sourire heureux qui fit bondir son cœur avant qu'il se fane lentement.

— Papa n'aimait pas que je fasse ça, dit-elle en fixant son assiette avec tristesse.

— Parce qu'il trouvait ça trop étrange.

Elle opina brièvement de la tête.

— Oui. Et, il ne voulait pas que les autres enfants disent des choses horribles sur moi. Enfin… Je crois que ce vœu était perdu d'avance.

Elle laissa un petit rire maladroit résonner avant de reprendre.

— Vous savez, ce qu'à dit mademoiselle Adler au repas le soir dernier.

Sherlock se tendit à l'évocation du nom d'Irène. Il ne voulait pas parler d'elle, ni entendre son nom alors qu'il pouvait être seul avec Molly. Il se contenta d'opiner brièvement de la tête.

— C'était vrai.

Elle rassembla ses mains rapidement sur ses genoux sous la table pour y jeter un regard nerveux avant de reprendre :

— C'était vrai. Je ne suis pas… Oh seigneur, murmura-t-elle ne sachant pas vraiment où elle-même voulait en venir.

Sherlock se contentait de l'observer de son regard perçant analysant la multitude de mots qui flottaient autour d'elle comme à chacune de ses déductions.

 _Désespérée, innocente, apeurée, seule, douce, honnête, tendre, triste et…_

Il détourna son regard pour ne pas lire le dernier mot. Il sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine. Cela arrivait bien trop souvent. Il voulait se lever, faire le tour de la table et prendre son visage en coupe. Comme lors de son altercation avec Kinston. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur des joues de la jeune femme contre la paume de ses mains. Il remua ses dernières pour les dégourdir. Il avait remarqué à cet instant à quel point elle était petite et menue comparé à lui.

Il inspira profondément avant de se mettre à parler. Il savait que sa voix serait enrouée et chargé d'émotion. Grand Dieu, lui aussi en avait du mal à l'admettre, mais cela était vrai. Pourtant, au grand jamais il ne le dirait à quelqu'un d'autre.

— C'est votre mère qui vous a apprit à lire, dit-il pour lui offrir une porte de sortie.

— Oui.

— C'est une chose rare.

— Elle a toujours voulu m'apprendre ça. Elle disait qu'une fois que j'aurais à mon tour des enfants, je pourrais leur apprendre. Malheureusement, je crains que cela ne risque pas d'arriver, conclua-t-elle dans un sourire tendu.

Sherlock ne répondit rien et se contenta d'analyser les propos de la jeune femme pour les ranger dans le dossier Molly Hooper.

— Comment votre mère a-t-elle réussit à apprendre à lire et à écrire ?

— Le sénateur Adler. Il a toujours été très gentil avec ma famille. Il lui apprenait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Ils étaient amis je crois.

Un nouveau silence résonna dans la pièce. Molly ne put s'empêcher de mordre nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle parlait trop. Elle ne devait pas. Cela lui donnait l'impression de devenir beaucoup trop proche de lui.

Nerveusement, elle rabattit une mèche derrière son oreille en songeant qu'elle allait très certainement devoir disparaître. Allait-elle le revoir ? Allait-elle de nouveau lui parler une fois parti d'ici ?

Elle n'en était pas certaine. Bien que jusqu'à maintenant il se soit toujours présenté comme un homme avenant et gentil, elle se souvenait des propos du sénateur. Jamais personne, à part Annie et le sénateur, ne s'était montré généreux avec elle de façon totalement désintéressé.

Après tout, elle était Creepy Molly.

Le petit sourire qu'elle affichait, s'écroula rapidement à cette pensée. Irène se chargeait bien de lui rappeler chaque jour. Elle se sentit soudainement minuscule et si insignifiante. Elle leva son regard de l'assiette et elle observa les environs. Elle avait vu cette pièce jusqu'à maintenant, plongée dans la pénombre. Maintenant qu'elle été éclairée par le soleil, Molly trouvait le salon de Sherlock Holmes magnifique. Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries grises à motifs et de longues étagères en bois sombre.

Les yeux de Molly s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle vit des rangées de livres. Des livres de sciences, de médecines, de botanistes. Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant. Les yeux verrouillés vers ses derniers, elle mourrait envie de les feuilletés.

Sherlock remarqua l'intérêt de la jeune femme pour les ouvrages qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rictus relever ses lèvres devant cette scène. Il poussa lentement sa chaise pour sortir de l'enclot que formait les pieds de cette dernière et de la table.

Avec grâce, il se leva et se dirigea en direction des étagères que Molly dévorait du regard. Lorsqu'il passa devant elle, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand il tendit sa main droite vers la ranger de bouquin. S'en saisissant d'un, il virevolta sur ses talons et retourna vers Molly qui fronçait les sourcils quand il lui tendit.

— Je vous conseil de débuter par celui-ci, asséna Sherlock d'une traite.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Je pense que cela est évident, dit-il avec une pointe d'arrogance.

— Ce-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais… Pourquoi me tendez-vous ce livre ?

— Parce que vous devriez le lire.

— Mais je-

— Je vous le prêt, asséna-t-il en remuant légèrement le livre devant son visage.

A cet instant, les yeux de Molly Hooper furent si grands qu'ils ressemblèrent à deux soucoupes. Sa mâchoire tomba et ses cils bâtèrent à une vitesse folle. Elle leva une main pour saisir l'ouvrage, mais elle arrêta son mouvement et laissa sa main retomber sur sa cuisse.

— Oh ! M. Holmes c'est très gentil mais…Je ne peux pas.

Ce fut à Sherlock d'être surprit. Il fronça ses sourcils avant de demander avec confusion.

— Vous ne le voulez pas ?

— Si. Bien sûr que si. Mais M. Holmes. Ce livre. Il est d'une valeur inestimable, murmura-t-elle les yeux brillants. Je ne peux pas y toucher…

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'ils sont… Et puis je…

— Prenez le, Molly, dit-il d'une voix implacable. Cela me fera plaisir d'avoir votre avis dessus.

La jeune femme ne dit rien sur le moment. Trop choquée des derniers mots du détective.

 _Son avis ?_

Elle fixa l'ouvrage avant de soupirer et de tendre lentement sa main dans sa direction pour s'en saisir. Elle fixa l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait entre ses deux mains. Elle n'en revenait pas de tenir cet objet. L'émotion qu'elle ressentait à cet instant la saisit à la gorge. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel cadeau. Elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine exploser. Elle voulait serrer le livre si fort contre sa poitrine pour être pleinement consciente du cadeau que venait de lui faire le détective. Elle releva son regard vers lui et sentit un frisson la parcourir.

— Merci. Merci, monsieur.

— Je vous dois bien cela, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il la fixa longuement en pensant que cela était également un bon prétexte pour qu'il puisse voir à nouveau la jeune femme.

MHMHMHMH

Le chemin du retour avait paisible pour Molly Hooper. Son cœur était toujours gonflé de bonheur alors qu'elle serrait contre ce dernier l'ouvrage que Sherlock lui avait prêté. Un sourire sincère étirait ses lèvres rosées tandis que son esprit rejouait les scénarios qu'elle avait vécus.

Elle soupirait de temps à autre alors que son esprit était envahit par l'image du jeune homme. Il avait été si gentil avec elle. Non, il avait été plus que cela. Il avait été incroyable.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sénateur lui avait tenu un tel discours avant son départ. Elle n'avait eu aucune raison de se méfier. Sherlock Holmes s'était montré accueil et agréable. Certes, il semblait avoir des difficultés avec le relationnel, mais elle était beaucoup trop mal placé pour le juger sur ce point. Elle avait apprécié déjeuné avec lui.

Elle avait apprécié le silence naturel qui s'était instauré jusqu'à la fin de son petit déjeuné. Elle avait pu le lorgner en catimini en buvant lentement le thé fumant qu'elle avait préparé pour lui. Un sourit à cette pensée en se promettant de se rejouer ce souvenir dans son esprit Lorsqu'elle sortie de la cabine de Sherlock Holmes, elle eut l'impression de flotter. Elle sentit son cœur dans sa poitrine explosé de bonheur lorsque son regard se posa sur l'ouvrage.

Elle allait le conserver précieusement jusqu'au moment où elle allait le rendre à son propriétaire. Elle était impatiente d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour dévorer l'ouvrage en songeant aux retours qu'elle pourrait faire au détective. Il serait capable de lui demander un retour.

Oh ! Il sera donc nécessaire de lui faire une lettre à ce propos. Ceci serait peut-être audacieux de sa part. Elle mordit sa lèvre en songeant que les peu de fois où elle l'avait été c'était à cause de cet homme. C'est lui qui la poussait par ses questions et son attitude à être hors du cadre de sa condition.

Elle lui écrirait. C'était décidé.

Lorsqu'elle franchit le bas de la porte, elle s'efforça de faire disparaitre le sourire satisfait qui s'était planqué sur ses lèvres. Elle ôta son manteau et l'accrocha à la penderie du grand hall. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, une ombre apparut soudainement la stoppant dans élan.

— Où étais-tu ?

— Euh… Madamoiselle est déjà levée ?

— Où étais-tu ?!

— J-je… J'étais entrain de…

— De quoi ? Aboya Irène si fort que Molly ne pu s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

— De faire… Des courses, mademoiselle, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée tandis que les yeux d'Irène devenaient deux fentes.

— Où sont tes sacs dans ce cas ?

— Je… Je les ais déposés en cuisine, mentit-elle avec plus de conviction qu'elle n'aurait cru possible.

L'inspectant avec suspicion, Irène ne répondit pas immédiatement.

— Hum… Je ne t'ai pas vu hier soir.

— J'étais épuisée alors votre oncle m'a autorisé à aller me coucher plus tôt, déclara-t-elle étonnée de mentir aussi facilement. C'est pour cela qu'Annie est venue s'occuper de vous.

— Oh, dit-elle légèrement déçue de la réponse de Molly.

Irène cherchait dans son esprit une réflexion perfide et blessante à sortir à Molly Hooper. Mais rien ne vient. Elle pinça ses lèvres, frustrée de ne pas réussir à trouver quelque chose.

Lentement, elle releva la tête avec dédain. Son nez pointait vers le haut alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard hautain comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Ceci rassura Molly qui serra l'ouvrage contre elle dans l'espoir qu'Irène ne l'attaquerait pas sur ce point.

— Eh bien maintenant que tu es revenue parmi les vivants, j'ai des tâches à t'octroyer. De plus, je souhaite que tu m'aides dans une tâche qui est la plus importante.

— Laquelle, mademoiselle ?

Elle claqua ses mains l'une dans l'autre en affichant un sourire surfait et calculateur. Molly eut un mouvement de recule à cette vision. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'Irène faisait ça. Cela n'annonçait généralement rien de bon. Jamais. Elle se voyait déjà faire quelque chose qui allait porter préjudice à quelqu'un.

— Je dois réussir à obtenir un temps avec M. Holmes. C'est un homme si occupé et qui est si réservé sur ses sentiments. J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit.

Arquant subtilement un sourcil, Molly s'efforça de ne pas laisser ses lèvres se tordre.

— Je veux l'avoir rapidement, asséna Irène comme une enfant réclamant un nouveau jouer. La dernière fois qu'il est venu, je n'ai réussi à rien. Il me faut le surprendre, songea-t-elle à haute voix en réalisant de léger aller-retour devant la jeune domestique.

Molly la suivait du regard sans rien dire, soucieuse des nouveaux plans d'Irène qui n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

— Comment mademoiselle va s'y prendre ?

— Je suis considérée comme une des plus belles femmes de la ville, pour ne pas dire la plus belle, déclara Irène avec fièreté. Cela ne risque pas d'être compliqué. Il aime les enquêtes. Cela est une chose que je peux faire jouer en ma faveur. Même si cela risque d'être compliqué. La visite à la morgue avait été horrible. Seigneur comment peut-on aimer ce genre de chose immonde. J'ai dus me laver à plusieurs reprise pour ôté cette horrible odeur dans mes cheveux.

— Mais… Hum… Mademoiselle n'a pas besoin de moi.

— Es-tu idiote ? cingla-t-elle en la foudroyant du regard. Je ne connais rien à tout ce qui touche ses choses de meurtres et de cadavres qui semble le fasciner. Mais toi si ! Je veux que tu me fasses un détail de toutes ses choses qui me permettrait de l'impressionner.

Molly fronça ses sourcils en tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui le traversa.

— Mais-

— Je veux une liste de toutes choses susceptible de me mettre en valeur à ses yeux. Après tout, il faut bien que tes bizarreries servent à quelque chose, ricana-t-elle. Maintenant, il me faut de nouvelles robes. Oui de nouvelles robes. Les miennes sont si quelconques et ridicules ! Comment cela se fait-il d'ailleurs que je porte encore des horreurs pareilles ? Nous devons immédiatement remédier à ça. Je vais aller Chez Kenisting. Tu viens avec moi, pour une fois, tu seras utile.

— Oh… Mais… Quand allons-nous chez le couturier madame ?

— Immédiatement.

— Mais-

— Je vais me préparé. Soit prête dans le hall dans 5 minutes, déclara-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers.

Molly poussa un soupire en songeant qu'Irène n'allait pas oublier Sherlock Holmes de si tôt et que quelque chose en elle en mourrait de jalousie.

 **MHMHMHMHMH**

Sherlock Holmes était comme à son habitude en pleine réflexion dans le canapé du 221B Baker Streets. Il était immobile, logé dans son palais des esprits à songer aux éléments qu'il avait récolté sur le sénateur en allant au club de son frère.

Mycroft avait rassemblé un grand nombre d'informations qu'il s'agisse des déplacements du sénateur ou bien de ses dépenses. Rien ne semblait suspect pour l'instant.

Il s'était éveillé et avait quitter son palais mental pour boire le thé avec John Watson et sa compagne Mary qui étaient face à lui dans le salon de Baker Street.

— Posez moi donc vos questions ridicules, siffla Sherlock en se positionnant correctement dans son siège.

— Aucune question n'est ridicule, rectifia Mary une de ses mains posé sur son ventre arrondit. Vous attendiez vous à ce que l'on vous pose des questions ?

Les yeux de Sherlock ne formèrent plus que deux fentes tandis que Mary affichait un sourire innocent. Il détourna son regard de la femme Watson pour se retourner en direction de son meilleur ami.

— Qu'est-ce que ta femme insinue ?

Watson ne put retenir le petit rire qui fit vibrer son corps.

— Elle n'insinue rien. Il est juste que nous venions entendre le récit de ta nuit avec la jeune Hooper.

— Ma nuit. Diable Watson la tournure de votre phrase insinue qu'il se soit passé quelque chose ? Maugréa Sherlock avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

— Est-ce le cas ? S'enquit rapidement Mary, les yeux brillant de curiosité.

— Non !

Elle écarquilla les yeux tout comme John qui sut que le non du détective était bien trop précipité pour être honnête. Il fronça les sourcils avant de demander d'une voix plus autoritaire :

— Que lui avez-vous fais ?

— Rien. Que voudriez que je lui fasse. J'ai été correct, dit-il en évit ant de songer aux pensées inavouables qu'il avait eu hier à l'égard de la jeune femme.

— Oh Seigneur, Holmes ! Nous avons tous combien vous pouvez être blessant et désagréable lorsque vous choisissez de l'être.

— J'ai été tout à fais courtois et agréable avec elle, dit-il en contractant sa mâchoire.

— Je l'espère pour vous, Molly est une jeune fille tout à fait respectable.

— Oh oui ! Elle est si gentille, surenchéri Mary avant afficher un regard triste. Elle est si seule et sous-estimée. Tout ce qui est dit sur elle est si horrible.

— Elle n'a pas été analysé par votre radar ? s'enquit John avec méfiance.

Sherlock fut vexé d'être vu comme un possible détracteur de la jeune femme.

— Non.

— Auriez vous envie de la courtiser ? demanda Mary d'une voix traduisant sa passion pour cette affaire si hors-norme.

En réponse, elle reçu un regard choqué de la part du détective qui avait pâli à ses mots. Il avait été estomaqué par la demande de son amie qui était toujours aussi franche et sans filtre. Il sentait quelque chose en lui le picoter. Seigneur, rougissait-il ?! Il sentit l'envie de creuser un trou dans le sol naître dans sa poitrine. Il n'aimait ce genre de conversation et cela semblait pire lorsqu'il s'agissait de Molly Hooper.

L'impliquer dans une romance avec cette jeune femme semblait étrange et malvenue. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

— Seigneur !

— Oh Dieu Holmes, il est visible que cette femme vous attire, déclara Mary sous le regard amusé de son époux qui était impatient de voir la tournure qu'allait prendre les choses. Molly est une jeune femme incroyable. Ne soyez pas idiot avec elle !

— Je n'ai aucune envie d'entretenir une… une espère de relation romantique, siffla-t-il en balayant les propos de son amie du revers de sa main. Elle n'est qu'utile à l'enquête.

Mary pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant la faille qui lui permettrait de mettre à terre Sherlock Holmes.

— Elle n'est qu'un outil pour votre enquête, c'est cela ?

Au ton amusée de la voix de Mary, il plissa ses yeux son la fixant avec méfiance.

— Exactement.

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur les lèvres de l'épouse de Watson.

— Parfait.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue toujours suspicieux.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vous avez dit parfait d'une manière qui me fait comprendre que cela cache des choses, grogna-t-il alors que John eut pitié du pauvre homme.

Connaissant sa femme, il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait anticipé et semer le doute dans l'esprit du détective. Il la vit hausser des épaules avant de siroter son thé avec plus de temps que cela était nécessaire. Cela l'agaçait autant que cela l'effrayait.

— Vous êtes trop soupçonneux mon ami. Je suis heureuse pour vous, si vous êtes au clair vis-à-vis de votre relation, non pardon, de votre interaction avec Molly Hooper. Cela ne vous dérangera donc pas si Miss Hooper se fait courtiser par un jeune homme.

Sherlock fronça durement des sourcils :

— Courtisée ?

— Hum Hum, en effet, dit-elle avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le thé de sa tasse. Il me faut d'ailleurs aller la voir à ce sujet.

John était impatient de voir la réaction de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il le vit enfoncé ses doigts dans le rembourrage de son fauteuil pour se contenir. Il remua mal à l'aise dans son cocon de tissus, analysant les mots.

— Par qui ?

— Cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

— Répondez.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je…

Il inspira profondément avant de dire :

— Je ne m'en préoccupe aucunement. Mais, si ce garçon s'intéresse à Miss Hooper, cela est-il par intérêt amoureux pour approcher le sénateur.

— Sur ce point mon ami, vous pouvez me croire sur parole, la seule préoccupation que ce jeune homme a est d'approcher Miss Hooper afin d'obtenir ses faveur. Le sénateur n'est aucunement impliqué dans cette histoire.

Sherlock ne put cacher sa déception ce qui fit sourire Mary Watson qui jeta un regard complice à son époux. Tout deux savaient combien il était important d'être minutieux avec l'approche qu'ils devaient exécuter.

— Dans tous les cas, reprit John, ce garçon a bien choisi.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme pour la presser avec amour. Elle la saisit brièvement sans rien dire. Elle ne lui adressa qu'un regard plein d'amour et de tendresse.

Cela n'échappa pas à Sherlock qui sentit une pointe de douleur dans sa poitrine. Il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'envie. Mais il se contenta de rester silencieux. Il raffermit sa prise sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

— Je vous serais gré de limiter votre étalage de sentiments.

— Il est vrai que la romance ne vous étouffe pas mon ami, déplora John.

— Cela est si dommage. Je suis certaine que vous feriez un époux aimant.

Aux mots de Mary, le détective se tendit.

— Je n'ai aucune envie de me marier.

— Cela nous le savons, soupira Mary désespérée. C'est si triste.

— Oh pitié, j'ai suffisamment de Madame Hudson pour m'attaquer sur ce point. Cela devient épuisant.

— Nous ne vous attaquons pas ! s'exclama cette dernière en apparaissant derrière lui les bras chargés de thé. Oh mon garçon, soupira-t-elle comme une mère prête à réprimer son fils. Pourquoi êtes vous tant sur la défensive dès que la conversation s'oriente vers votre futur.

Le détective roula des yeux en signe d'agacement.

— Madame Hudson je vous serais reconnaissant si vous cessiez d'être aussi intrusive.

— Oh mon garçon ! Comment voulez-vous convoler avec une telle attitude ?

— Convoler ?! s'exclama-t-il avec horreur. Je n'ai aucune envie de convoler !

Madame Hudson planta ses poings sur ses hanches en foudroyant le jeune homme du regard. Voilà vingt huit ans qu'elle mourrait d'envie que Sherlock trouve une jeune femme avec qui l'unir. Elle voulait le voir heureux. Le voir entrain de profiter la vie.

— Qu'il est malheureux de vous entendre dire de telles choses. Je suis certaine que vous avez déjà rencontré une jeune femme qui a fait bondir votre cœur.

Pitié, songea Sherlock au bord de l'agonie.

— Madame Hudson, les sentiments-

— Oh épargnez nous votre tirade ridicule, siffla-t-elle en balayant les propos de l'homme de la main. C'est tellement loin de vous tout ceci Sherlock. Votre frère a réellement une mauvaise influence sur vous.

La mâchoire de Sherlock se crispa à l'évocation du nom de son frère.

— Mycroft n'a aucune influence sur moi. Ne soyez pas ridicule dans vos propos. Il serait une grande avancé pour l'humanité si chacune des personnes présente dans cette pièce cessait de s'efforcer de s'immiscer dans ma vie privée. Je suis parfaitement bien et le besoin d'une compagne est loin de mes ambitions.

A ses mots, Mary jeta un regard à John dans l'espoir que les choses soient bien différentes lorsqu'elle fera en sorte qu'il retrouve Molly Hooper aussi souvent que cela nécessaire pour qu'il comprenne l'ampleur de ses sentiments.

 **Verdict les copains ?!**

 **VERDICT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je tiens vous remercier pour votre attente. J'ai mis du temps à finir ce chapitre parce que j'avais pleins d'idées que je n'arrivais pas à articuler correctement pour construire mes chapitres. De plus, comme je le dis à chaque chapitre, je suis trèèèèès difficile avec moi-même et ça ralentit mon rythme de publication.**

 **Dans tous les cas, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me laissent un petit commentaire. C'est adorable et ça m'encourage à poursuivre la fiction. Comme toujours je vous envoie pleins de merci !**

 **Réponses commentaires :**

 **221 B Revenclaw** **:** héhé tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre plus, longtemps pour connaître la suite.

 **Lorina et Guest:** Merci pour tes nombreux commentaires qui me motive toujours.

 **Mooshy-Sloppy :** Merci à toi ton commentaire était véritablement adorable ! Ouais j'aime bien Irène en pestouille et puis je trouve que ça lui convient pas trop mal. Je ne suis pas ultra douée pour faire des fictions où il n'y a que des sentiments dégoulinants. C'est très difficile et je m'ennuierais vite.

 **Ichiga** : Ahhh merci beaucoup ! Ton enthousiasme pour ma fiction est très communicatif. Je suis aussi accro au Sherlock qui est une pelote de nœud concernant ses sentiments. Il se débat avec, mais généralement il fini toujours par perdre.

 **Loupi-Duff :** Ouais une vraie peste cette Irène et tu verras dans ce chapitre elle l'est un cran au-dessus… Ne me déteste pas trop pour ça.

 **LittleButterfly87 :** Toi aussi tu fais partie du groupe anti-Irène. Malheureusement elle va encore sévir. Par contre, l'idée qu'elle se fasse aplatir par un troupeau de buffle me parait pas mal. Je la garde dans un coin de ma tête. Ahahah.

 **Dark-Nemesys** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je ne sais pas si mes chapitres sont fantastiques, mais je suis heureuse qu'ils te plaisent autant ! La suite arrive juste en dessous !

 **CHAPITRE SEPT**

— Alors ?! s'exclama Annie en souriant de toutes ses dents. Comment était-ce ?

— Bien… Oui c'était bien mieux que je l'aurai cru, avoua Molly épuisée en s'appuyant son le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle a essayé un tas de robe-

— Mais non ! Je te parle avec ton détective. Que s'était-il passé ?s'enquit-elle en rassemblant ses mains fripées devant sa poitrine.

— Annie ! Ce n'est pas mon… Mon détective, dit-elle en piquant un fard monstre.

— Qu'avez-vous f ais ?

— Nous- Nous avons parlé de l'enquête.

— Mais encore ?

Molly poussa un soupire en retenant sa main de couvrir son visage marqué par le gêne. Elle s'empara nerveusement d'une mèche qui s'était échappée de son chignon pour la rabattre derrière son oreille.

— Il a été très gentil avec moi, Annie. Il est un homme sensible et intelligent et-

— Il te plait, conclua-t-elle d'un sourire victorieux.

— Quoi ? Non… Je … Il est… Enfin Annie, bredouilla Molly dans un petit rire gêné.

— Il n'y a aucune honte si cet homme te plait.

— Annie…

— Oui, oui je sais ! Je sais ! Tu vas encore me sortir ce couplet ridicule que tu t'efforces de me rabâcher.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son amie l'observait intensément.

— Arrête de faire ça. Tu sais bien que-

— Que quoi ?

— Que c'est stupide, croassa-t-elle en jetant un regard triste à Annie.

Fronçant les sourcils, Annie comprit que la conversation prenait une tournure bien au-delà de la discussion d'un béguin. Annie observa plus longuement sa jeune amie. Son regard n'était pas étincelant ni même joyeux comme à son habitude. Elle avait l'air triste. Très triste.

Cette constatation fit mal au cœur à Annie. Elle n'aimait pas voir Molly dans cet état. Depuis qu'elle avait prit Molly sous son aile, elle s'était jurée de la protéger comme une mère le ferait avec sa fille.

Doucement, elle s'approcha d'elle en la jeune femme et posa ses mains de façon rassurante sur ses épaules. Elle s'efforça de lui sourire.

— Molly. Tu es une jeune femme formidable. Je te le répéterais autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Si cet homme te fait rester pour l'aider à enquêter. S'il t'invite à rester chez lui et loge et te nourrit ce n'est pas pour rien. Crois-moi chérie, les hommes comme lui ne font rien sans idée derrière la tête. Penses-tu que si tu ne l'intéressais pas un temps soit peu, il se donnerait tout ce mal ?

— J-je…eh bien, marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Molly refusait de regarder Annie dans les yeux. Elle avait tellement peur d'avoir un peu d'espoir. Elle ne voulait pas avoir mal. La réputation qu'elle devait essuyer était déjà un lourd fardeau.

Elle ne voulait pas ajouter un nouveau prétexte à sa peine. Et si Sherlock Holmes se comportait ainsi par charité ? Elle avait déjà vu des nobles faire ça avec d'autres filles comme elle. Ils étaient gentils et ensuite, ils s'en vantaient auprès des autres.

Elle ne voulait pas être un ticket de tombola, ni même un moyen de soulager sa conscience.

Non, elle refusait de croire à ça. Sherlock Holmes l'avait bien traité mais cela n'avait rien de malsain. Il s'était comporté correctement et n'avait jamais cherché à profiter d'elle. Elle pouvait se souvenir de cette soirée avec lui. Il avait été là pour la sauvé. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle. Personne n'avait bafoué l'étiquette comme lui.

Mordant nerveusement sa lèvre, elle releva son regard en direction d'Annie qui avait patienté. Annie savait quel chemin mental son amie avait réalisé. Elle devait laisser du temps à la jeune felle pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre pour le moment.

— Molly, donne-toi une chance de vivre comme une jeune fille de ton âge. Cesse de te préoccuper de choses qui ne sont pas de ton âge.

Elle caressa son visage avec tendresse tandis que Molly esquissait un sourire nerveux. Annie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir une attitude maternelle avec la jeune femme.

— Je vais essayer, murmura la jeune domestique en sentant son sourire atteindre ses yeux.

— Fantastique.

 **MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Sherlock Holmes était assit confortablement dans son fauteuil, plonger dans ses réflexions. Il esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il rassemblait les pensées d'une enquête qu'il était entrain de traité. Il n'avait conclut que le meurtrier était la sœur de la femme pour une question de jalousie. Cela avait été relativement évident. C'était même décevant. Il pensait pouvoir se tenir occuper grâce à cette affaire une journée de plus.

Il poussa un soupir.

— N'est-il pas si évident de ranger correctement votre lieu de vie ! s'exclama madame Hudson en débarquant comme une tornade dans le salon du 221B Baker Street.

— Madame Hudson, taisez-vous, déclara-t-il placidement en conservant ses yeux fermés non sans avoir plissé son front.

— Seigneur, vous êtes à nouveau de mauvaise humeur jeune homme, rouspéta-t-elle en plaquant ses mains contre ses hanches.

Madame Hudson avait toujours été solide, du moins assez solide pour supporter le caractère sanglant de Sherlock Holmes. Bien qu'il soit capricieux, enfantin et obstiné, elle était toujours prête à éponger ses humeurs. Elle le vit pincer ses lèvres avec dédain signe qu'il sortirait une de ses répliques blessantes et cinglante.

— Je suis en plein travail. Je n'ai pas le temps de traité avec vos interactions ridicules.

— Interactions ridicules ?! Interactions ridicules ?! s'exclama-t-elle en marchant furieusement en direction des fenêtres. Vous avez réellement de la chance que je vous connaisse depuis de vous portez des couches culottes jeune homme.

Elle tira furieusement les rideaux pour laisser le soleil entrée dans la pièce. Sherlock gémit, pas préparé à subir un changement lumineux aussi violent.

— Comment voulez-vous vivre convenablement en étant enfermé dans cette pièce aussi longtemps ?

— Madame Hudson-

— Oui je sais ! Je sais, s'exclama-t-elle en revenant sur ses pas. Sachez que je vous ennuierais toujours avec ça et-

— Madame Hudson ! dit-il d'une voix légèrement plus forte. Dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes là à me casser les oreilles avec vos élucubrations stupides.

Elle pouvait sentir de l'agacement et de l'impatience dans sa voix. Mais elle avait l'habitude de son caractère de cochon. Levant les yeux au ciel, la logeuse scruta le jeune homme avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

— Il semblerait qu'en plus d'être votre logeuse, je doive l'occuper de vos invités. Mon garçon, attendiez vous une visite ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

— Bien sûr que non, siffla-t-il avec dédain.

— Oh ! Il y a pourtant une jeune femme qui demande à vous voir. J'ai essayé de lui dire que vous étiez occupé, mais elle est très insistante, déclara Mme Hudson d'une voix sifflante.

Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et le regard de Sherlock s'écarquilla légèrement lorsqu'une idée s'insinua en lui.

 _Molly Hooper._

Ce devrait être Molly.

Son cœur palpita plus vite à cette idée et il ne put s'empêcher de se redresser pour mieux l'accueillir. Il se sentit stupide lorsqu'il vit le regard étonné de sa logeuse. Il n'agissait jamais ainsi. Il se moquait bien de sa posture ou de son attitude lorsqu'une personne devait le rejoindre mais pas s'il s'agissait de Molly Hooper.

Il toussa légèrement en se levant de son fauteuil avec lenteur. Il ne devait pas aller trop vite. Cela serait beaucoup trop suspect. Le regard de Mme Hudson accompagna son mouvement tandis qu'il tira légèrement sur son veston pour l'arranger. Il lança un regard en coin à sa logeuse avant de déclarer :

— Faite là entrer, asséna-t-il en sentant l'envie d'un sourire apparaitre.

Hochant légèrement de la tête, Mme Hudson se dirigea vers la porte qui menait aux escaliers du rez-de-chaussée.

— Il serait grand temps mon garçon que vous cessiez de croire que je suis votre domestique, maugréa-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Nerveusement, Sherlock passa une main dans ses cheveux, priant le ciel de ne pas se comporter de façon ridicule devant elle. Elle était surement ici pour le livre. C'était la seule raison de sa présence. Du moins la plus plausible. Il esquissa un bref sourire en songeant à Molly Hooper entrain de dévorer du regard l'ouvrage qui lui avait prêté. A travers ce dernier, il espérait qu'elle songeait à lui entre deux chapitres.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?!

Il secoua la tête rageusement en se dirigeant à grand pas en direction de la fenêtre du salon. Il était ridicule et ses pensés lui donnaient l'impression d'être comme ses femmes qui songeaient sans cesse aux récits larmoyants et sentimentaux.

Stupide.

Lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de pas provenant des escaliers, il ne put empêcher son souffle se bloquer temporairement dans ses poumons. Elle allait être là. Avec lui. Il bomba sa poitrine, la remplissant d'air et d'espoir avant de virevolter sur ses talons pour la saluer.

Pourtant lorsqu'il se retourna, il sentit son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine. Son souffle resta bloquer dans sa gorge et un poids lourd se posa dans son estomac. Il savait qu'il affichait tous les critères de la déception.

Ce n'était pas Molly Hooper. Non, il avait face à lui l'antipode de Molly Hooper.

— Oh M. Holmes ! roucoula Irène en papillonnant des cils. Excusez mon audace de vous dérangez chez vous, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre davantage pour vous revoir.

Irène affichait un sourire immense qui dévoilait ses dents blanches parfaitement alignés qui contrastaient avec le rouge vif qui recouvrait ses lèvres. Saisissant les pans de sa nouvelle robe mauve, elle fit un nouveau pas vers lui. Son regard perçant prédisait qu'elle était ici dans un seul but. Obtenir quelque chose.

Sherlock dut retenir une grimace en songeant à l'erreur qu'il avait commit. Être seul avec elle. Il releva son visage avec toute la désinvolture et dégoût qu'il pouvait afficher. Il fallait qu'elle parte rapidement de chez lui. Il ne voulait pas être vu avec elle de façon si intime. Il savait que madame Hudson parlait. Elle parlait d'ailleurs beaucoup trop sans vérifier ses sources et Sherlock n'avait aucune envie d'être le sujet d'une rumeur de relation avec cette femme.

— Mademoiselle Adler, dit-il en guise de salutation. Je suis désolé que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin dans le seul but de me revoir. Je n'ai pas de temps à accorder à de la visite.

— Oh mais vous ne devez pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Nous n'avons eu que très peu de temps pour nous retrouvez. J'aimerai beaucoup que nous passions du temps ensemble.

— Ce temps était déjà beaucoup trop, cingla-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon. Mademoiselle Adler je-

— Appelez-moi, Irène, fit-elle.

— Mademoiselle, reprit-il en appuyant sur le mot. Il vous faut comprendre que je suis marié à mon travail. Mon travail est la seule chose qui m'intéresse un temps soit peu. Une relation de quelque nature qui soit ne m'intéresse pas.

— Je suis certaine qu'après quelques rendez-vous passé ensemble vous changerez d'avis, ronronna-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Non. L'expérience n'est pas nécessaire.

— Vous me voulez, tout comme je vous veux, monsieur Holmes, s'entêta-t-elle alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur sa poitrine pour établir un contact.

Elle s'agrippa fermement à son veston, sentant la musculature du jeune homme à travers le tissu. Renversant sa tête en arrière, elle plongea son regard dans le sien en mordant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieur. Elle devait briser les barrières qu'il établissait entre eux.

Elle ne voulait pas un énième rejet. Un grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur le visage de Sherlock, tandis que la bile lui montait aux lèvres. Il avait envie de vomir au contact de cette femme. Elle était certes belle, mais il savait qu'elle était pleine de mauvaises choses. Il renifla avec dédain dans l'espoir qu'elle se détache rapidement de lui par sa propre volonté.

— Non, vous vous trompez, asséna-t-il d'une voix franche.

— Mais lors de ses diners chez mon oncle, vous me regardiez, tenta-t-elle en ondulant légèrement devant lui.

 _Non, ce n'était pas vous que je voulais voir_ , songea avec force Sherlock.

Il rassembla ses mains et les écartas loin de lui. Il l'observa avec froideur et haine tandis qu'elle essayait de s'approcher de lui. Elle fut stopper par la voix froide et implacable de Sherlock.

— Non, mademoiselle ! Je ne cesse de vous le dire depuis que nous nous connaissons. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour vous. Nous ne nous correspondons pas.

— Qu'en savez-vous, vous ne m'avez jamais essayez, ronronna-t-elle en battant des cils avec fureur.

— Je le sais. C'est tout.

— Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir comme ça. Je pourrais vous comblez sur bien des domaines. Oh Sherlock, siffla-t-elle dans un murmure. Je suis certaine que vous avez pensé à moi de la même façon que je songe à vous. Laissez vous approcher, je ne veux que vous faire du bien.

Sherlock eut un mouvement de recule tandis que son envie de vomir était grandissante. Cette femme était une véritable horreur. Elle ressemblait tant à ces harpies qui pourchassait les hommes jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, épuisé par le combat permanent.

— Je suis désolé pour vous, mademoiselle. Mais, je ne suis pas celui qui vous convient. Je n'ai aucun intêret amoureux ou bien romantique pour vous.

— Mais-

— Cessez de nourrir des espoirs ridicules. Je ne vous aime pas, et rien ne changera ça, asséna-t-il d'une voix claire et franche.

Serrant sa mâchoire, le regard d'Irène se transforma instantanément. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre cette réponse. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Elle était une femme désirée et désirable auprès de la geste masculine. Elle ne se souvenait plus du nombre d'hommes qui avaient tentés de la séduire. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas finir les choses de cette façon.

— Mais je-

— Je suis désolé, déclara Sherlock d'une voix calme qui se voulait sans appel.

Non il n'était pas désolé. Cela se voyait à son regard et à sa posture rigide. Relevant son regard, Irène serra discrètement ses poings tandis que ses ongles entaillaient légèrement sa chaire. Elle était furieuse. Il la refusait ? Il ne l'aimait pas ? Serrant sa mâchoire, elle ne pouvait pas tolérer sa réponse. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

— Y a-t-il une autre femme ? demanda-t-elle soudainement d'une voix remplit de rage.

Sherlock fronça ses sourcils sans répondre immédiatement. L'image de Molly Hooper apparut sans attendre devant ses yeux, mais il refusa de l'impliquer dans cette conversation. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour gérer ce qui venait de se passer dans son esprit. Sherlock Holmes n'était pas programmer à traiter ce genre de chose.

Etrangement, lorsque cela concernait Molly, le détective se retrouvait face à un mur. Elle le mettait dans une situation périlleuse et elle était devenue beaucoup trop présente dans son palais mental. Elle avait d'abord été présente sous la forme d'un livre dans une des nombreuses pièces mentales. Puis elle avait commencé à envahir peu à peu chacune des pièces. Il n'avait pas aimé cette intrusion.

Mais, depuis sa visite nocturne il lui avait été impossible de la déloger. Elle semblait le suivre dans chacune des pièces mais elle restait toujours silencieuse. Elle se concentrait de l'observer avec un regard tendre et bienveillant.

 _Seigneur…_

Il traiterait cette histoire plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

— Ce n'est pas la question, dit-il d'une voix franche. Il n'y aura rien.

Elle le fixa sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle en était certaine. Pourtant, Irène savait qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à se braquer face à lui.

Elle devait être plus intelligente que ça pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle volontairement, qu'elle allait se laisser faire. Elle le voulait, alors elle l'obtiendrait. Elle se redressa légèrement et décida d'adopter une autre approche.

— Je comprends, déclara-t-elle en affichant un sourire fourbe qui se voulait triste. Je n'aurais pas du être aussi insistante avec vous. Je me suis emportée dans l'annonce de mes sentiments pour vous, Sherlock, osa-t-elle.

Etonnée de ne pas la voir éclater de rage, Sherlock haussa ses sourcils en papillonnant des paupières.

— Eh bien-

— Après tout, je ne peux pas vous obligez, avoua Irène en s'écartant lentement.

Elle rassembla ses mains devant elle en penchant à nouveau sa tête avec tranquillité.

— En effet.

— Bien. Nous nous verrons plus tard chez mon oncle. Bonne journée, M. Holmes.

Elle fit demi-tour en affichant une mine déterminée. Elle aura Sherlock Holmes, avec ou sans son consentement, mais elle l'aurait.

 **MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

 _ **Le prochain chapitre arrivera beaucoup plus vite, il est en finalisation et je promets d'être rapide et efficace pour la suite.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien que le chapitre précédent fût plus court que les autres, celui-ci ne l'est pas du tout. Dans vos commentaires, j'ai noté que vous aviez hâte de revoir une interaction entre Molly et Sherlock. Votre vœux a été entendu ! Il y en a une. De plus, Irène vous avait passablement agacé. Je suis désolée, mais elle va être encore plus désagréable dans celui-là. Elle sera certainement loin d'être un ange à partir de maintenant. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais été.**

 **Encore merci pour vos commentaires ils sont toujours fabuleux à lire. J'adore avoir vos ressentis sur l'histoire, cela me permet de voir la façon dont vous percevez tout ça.**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous !**

 **CHAPITRE HUIT**

— On ne touche pas ! s'exclama joyeusement Molly en sortant le gâteau du four.

— Mais Molly ! croassa l'enfant en sautillant sur place.

— Tous tes invités ne sont pas encore présent Billy. Il ne serait pas poli que tu manges sans que tous soit là.

L'enfant s'accrocha fermement à la table de la cuisine tandis qu'il se tortillait sur place. Il mâchouilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il était obnubilé par la vision du gâteau. Il trépignait sur place alors que son regard n'arrivait pas à regarder autre chose.

— Mais j'ai faim !

Elle roula des yeux en posant la pâtisserie sur la gazinière.

— Tu aurais du manger tous les choux !

Billy grimaça ce qui fit rire Molly. Le petit nez du garçon se retroussa alors que ses bras se croisèrent contre sa poitrine.

— Je n'aime pas ça.

— Voilà qui est étonnant, s'esclaffa Molly en déposant le gâteau sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Avec délicatesse elle démoula la pâtisserie sous le regard émerveillé de Billy qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer entrain de dévorer une énorme part. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, désireux de croquer à pleine dents dedans. Il imaginait aisément le sucre entré en contact avec sa langue et l'euphorie que cela lui procurait.

Molly laissa un rire s'échapper de sa gorge tandis qu'elle s'empara du gâteau pour le préparer avant qu'il ne soit dévoré.

Tandis que les petits amis de Billy entrèrent dans la salle, Annie débarqua à son tour en poussant un soupire alors qu'elle tenait entre ses mains un jolie petit paquet surmonté d'un nœud rouge. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se planta près de Molly.

— Oh ! Voilà un gâteau appétissant.

— Merci Annie, je crois que je tiens la technique pour ce genre de gâteau, déclara Molly avec une pointe de fierté avant de lever son regard en direction des enfants qui jouaient. Il grandit si vite.

— Oui… J'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier qu'il était un bébé, murmura Annie avec nostalgie tandis que Molly opina brièvement de la tête.

Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Billy qui éclatait à rire déployé aux côtés de ses amis. Elle sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine à cette vision. Les choses étaient si calmes et si tranquilles. Elle inspira profondément pour savourer le moment tandis que son regard coula en direction d'Annie.

— C'est ce qu'on avait décidé ? demanda Molly en désignant du menton le paquet qu'Annie tenait entre ses mains.

— En effet. J'ai été le chercher ce matin. Il est parfait. Il est temps de lui offrir.

— Venez tous ! ordonna Molly en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier immaculé. Il est l'heure du cadeau.

A ses mots, tous les petits regards pleins de malices se tournèrent dans sa direction. Ils accoururent jusqu'aux deux femmes pour formés une rangée de petites mains accrochés à la table de la cuisine. Annie posa le paquet sur la table et arqua un de ses sourcils sous le regard curieux des enfants.

— Un anniversaire sans cadeau, n'est pas vraiment un anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda avec entrain Annie. Tiens mon fils.

— Pour moi ? l'interrogea Billy avec une joie non dissimulée. Merci 'man, merci Molly. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Le meilleur moyen de le savoir c'est d'ouvrir, tu ne crois pas ?

Sans un mot de plus, Billy s'appliqua à ouvrir son présent, les yeux brillants tandis que sa bouche formait un « o » parfait. Il tira le tissu vers lui pour l'étendre devant son regard joyeux.

— Oh ! Un déguisement de Robin des bois ! Chic ! Merci maman, merci Molly ! s'exclama l'enfant en se jetant dans les bras d'Annie qui s'abaissa à son niveau.

Elle ouvrit ses bras et l'encercla de ces derniers pour le presser contre elle. Molly sentit quelque chose dans la poitrine se tordre en songeant qu'elle n'avait jamais enlacé ses parents de cette façon. Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit tandis que les autres enfants félicitaient leur ami d'un tel cadeau.

— Il faut que tu l'essayes ! s'exclama Elise, les yeux pétillant de joie.

— Oui ! Essaye-le, renchérit un autre enfant avec impatience.

Billy se senti rougir tandis que tout le monde observait, curieux de voir ce que le costume allait donner sur l'enfant. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation. Il s'afféra à déployer correctement le costume pour s'y glisser. Une fois à l'intérieur, il tira sur les pans de ce dernier pour l'ajuster convenablement. Il écarta ses bras et s'inspecta minutieusement sous le regard amusé de Molly.

— Comment me va-t-il ?

— A la perfection, n'est-ce pas les enfants ? dit-elle en dirigeant son regard vers le petit groupe d'enfants.

— Il est beau !

— Je trouve aussi, affirma un des enfants en hochant avec sérieux de la tête.

— Wahou ! lâcha Elise en papillonnant des yeux sous regard attendrit de Molly et Annie. Ca te va vraiment bien.

— En effet, déclara Annie en souriant, mon petit bébé devient un vrai petit homme.

D'un geste maladroit, Billy releva le couvre-chef et bomba son petit torse.

— Je serai le défenseur des pauvres et des opprimés, m'man.

Il tenta de tenir convenablement tandis que les autres enfants l'observaient avec une certaine admiration. Le temps d'un instant, Molly crut voir Sherlock Holmes et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas à penser à ça. Elle n'avait aucune raison de penser à lui. Non aucune. C'était l'anniversaire de Billy, alors elle devait être présente physiquement et mentalement pour lui.

— Robin des bois ne passait pas tout son temps à faire ça, déclara Elise avec sérieux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Billy en inclinant sa tête, perplexe.

— Il avait aussi une amoureuse.

— Pouah ! C'est un truc de fille ça, s'exclama Billy avec dégoût.

Elise secoua sa tête avec déception et plaqua ses petits points contre ses hanches pour montrer son mécontentement. Molly étouffa un rire devant l'air perdu de Billy. Ce garçon n'avait aucune mesure de l'aspect romantique de son personnage.

— Il était amoureux de Dame Marianne et c'est ce qui l'a rendu si courageux, asséna la petite fille. C'est quelque chose de très important !

— Tu veux dire qu'il faut que je trouve une amoureuse ? demanda Billy légèrement troublé.

— En effet. Elle doit être très belle, très intelligente et très gentille.

Billy se gratta la tête en sentant son crâne sur le point d'exploser à toutes ses demandes.

— Qui ? Cette histoire devient compliquée, marmonna-t-il alors que les lèvres d'Elise s'étiraient rapidement tandis qu'elle tourna son attention en direction de la jeune domestique.

— Molly, pourras-tu être dame Marianne ? demanda Elise avec un grand sourire.

— Moi ?

— Oui. Tu serais parfaite.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'inclina légèrement devant le garçon. Elle lui fit une révérence qui déclencha le rire des enfants. C'était l'anniversaire de Billy et elle voulait passer une bonne journée alors elle n'avait rien contre jouer le jeu. Elle releva gracieusement son visage en direction du

— Bien. Tu me protégeras donc chère Robin !

Tous les enfants et Annie éclatèrent de rire à nouveau tandis que Billy bomba le torse. Son petit menton arrondit se releva avec arrogance.

— Pour sûr m'dame ! Je serais votre protecteur dans la forêt de Sherwood.

Il s'empara de la main de Molly et la tira en direction de la petite entrée. Elle se laissa guider par le petit garçon tandis qu'elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un rire.

— Venez Madame, allons dans la forêt de Sherwood !

— Mais Monseigneur, et votre gâteau ?

L'enfant se stoppa net, affichant une moue ennuyée. Molly ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage devant la mine déconfite de Billy.

— Oh ! Je n'avais pas songé à cela. Peut-être devrions-nous le prendre et le manger dans ma cachette ?

Molly pouffa de rire avec tous les autres enfants qui observaient la scène.

— Nous irons dans ta cachette, une fois que nous aurons dévorés ce gâteau au chocolat. Je pense qu'il est préférable que tout le monde y goûte. Qui veut une part ?

Tous les enfants s'exclamèrent avec joie tandis que Molly découpait minutieusement le gâteau en plusieurs parts égales. Annie aida Molly a distribuer des parts à tous les enfants qui discutaient de divers sujets avec animations.

— Il me semble que cet anniversaire est réussit, s'exclama avec enthousiasme Annie. Billy est tellement heureux.

— En effet, lui accorda Molly d'un geste vif de la tête en souriant de toutes ses dents. Dix ans, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fête tous les jours.

— C'est vrai, dit-elle en regardant son fils s'amuser dans son costume avec les autres enfants dans la petite cours extérieure. Il est chanceux de t'avoir en marraine.

— Je ne fais rien d'extraordinaire.

Annie arqua un de ses sourcils, signe qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec son amie.

— Tu devrais arrêter de minimiser tous tes actes, jeune fille.

— Annie-

— Oui, oui je sais, marmonna la vieille domestique. Je connais le refrain.

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais elle fut stopper par la sonnette de l'entrée. Elle fronça ses sourcils en songeant qu'elles étaient seules à la maison. Irène était sortie ainsi que le sénateur. Elle vit Annie se redresser pour aller, mais Molly la stoppa dans son élan en lui offrant un sourire timide.

— Non reste ici Annie, j'y vais.

Billy était déjà devant la porte d'entrée vêtu de son splendide costume de Robin des bois. Il souleva légèrement son couvre-chef de devant ses yeux qui avait la mauvaise habitude de tomber régulièrement devant ses yeux.

Il marmonna des propos incompréhensibles avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour saisir la poignet de la porte d'entrée. Il la tira vers lui tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Molly arriva peu après et sentit son sourire s'étirer davantage alors qu'elle se plaça près de l'enfant.

— Oh bonjour monsieur et madame Watson !

— Bonjour Molly, vous comment vous allez-vous ?

— Bien, madame. Je vous en remercie. Et vous et votre bébé ?

Mary baissa son regard en direction de son ventre et posa avec tendresse une main rassurante dessus tandis que son visage était barré d'un sourire.

— Il se porte à merveille. Voilà l'avantage d'avoir épousé un médecin très chère.

Cela fit rire Molly tandis qu'elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Je ne veux pas vous paraître impoli aux yeux de madame et monsieur, mais monsieur Adler n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

— Oh, mais nous savons, avoua John en souriant à son tour. Nous avons ouï dire qu'un certain garçon fêtait ses dix ans.

John se pencha légèrement en avant pour mieux voir Billy.

— Ne serait-ce pas toi, Billy ?

— Si, m'sieur Watson, déclara timidement le garçon. J'ai dix ans.

— Hum, un âge important, avoua sérieusement John sous le regard amusé de sa femme. Tu sais, ta maman m'a avouer un secret la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

— Ah oui ?

— Elle m'a dit que tu admirais beaucoup quelqu'un que je connais.

Molly fronça les sourcils, intriguée par les paroles du médecin.

— Nous ne sommes pas venus seuls, déclara Mary en s'effaçant sur le côté pour laisser apparaître Sherlock Holmes.

Lorsque l'enfant vit Sherlock, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement et ses lèvres s'étirent dans un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se mit à sautiller en tapant nerveusement dans ses mains tandis que son couvre-chef glissa légèrement devant son visage enfantin. Molly, elle, avait oublié de respirer.

Elle fit un léger pas en arrière alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de l'homme. Il était toujours aussi impressionnant. Elle papillonna du regard et détourna ses yeux de Sherlock. C'était presque douloureux de le voir.

— Wahou ! Vous êtes Sherlock Holmes, le vrai, clama Billy les yeux brillants.

— En effet, concéda le détective en laissant un coin de sa bouche s'ourlet tandis qu'il était enroulé dans son immense manteau sombre.

Molly se figea lorsque le détective plongea son regard dans le sien. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite tandis que ses mains devinrent moites. Elle les frottas l'une contre l'autre en priant de ne pas laisser son stress prendre le dessus. Elle espérait que sa voix ne devienne pas trop aigüe.

— Bonjour mademoiselle Hooper, vibra la voix profonde de Sherlock.

— M. Holmes. Que-Que faites-vous ici ?

— Il a apprit que Billy était un de ses admirateurs, répondit Mary à la place du détective dans un sourire lumineux tandis que les trois invités pénétraient dans le hall d'entrée. Alors il a décidé de venir lui souhaitez un joyeux anniversaire.

— Oh…

Molly resta bouche-bée à cette révélation tandis que son regard glissa de Mary a Sherlock. Il était venu pour un enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas.

C'était gentil.

Sherlock s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds tandis que Billy rougissait furieusement. Molly n'aurait jamais cru voir l'enfant aussi timide.

— Ne serait-ce pas un déguisement ?

— Si m'sieur, dit-il timidement. C'est ma mère et Molly qui me l'ont offerts.

— Il est sacrément beau. Ne serait-ce pas Robin des bois ?

— Si m'sieur.

— Tu me serais d'une aide précieuse pour arrêter les criminels qui rôdent ici.

— Oh oui m'sieur ! J'ai aussi un arc et des flèches ! s'exclama Billy en montrant ces derniers à l'homme.

Sherlock haussa ses sourcils en faisant mine d'être impressionné par les armes de l'enfant. Molly observa la scène avec bienveillance et bonheur. Elle trouvait l'instant si incroyable et touchant, qu'elle se promit de garder ce souvenir précieusement dans sa mémoire.

Mary observait également la situation avec curiosité. Elle esquissait un sourire discret alors qu'elle sentait l'occasion pour Sherlock et Molly de se retrouver seuls.

— Nous allons saluer Annie, déclara Mary en empoignant l'avant bras de son époux. Billy pourrais-tu nous guider jusqu'à ta maman ?

— Bien sûr m'dame ! Suivez-moi. En plus, on va manger du gâteau.

Tandis que Mary et John se laissèrent guider par l'enfant, Molly sentit la nervosité grimper en elle. Elle se retrouvait à présent seule avec Sherlock Holmes. Il avait commencé à ôté son manteau. Se rendant compte de son immobilisme, Molly s'empressa de saisir le vêtement du détective pour le ranger correctement dans la penderie de l'armoire.

— C'est très gentil à vous d'être venu, M. Holmes. Billy vous admire tellement. Grâce à vous, il ne parlera de cette rencontre toute la soirée, dit-elle dans un petit rire nerveux.

— Cela me fait plaisir. Je n'avais aucune affaire en cours, hormis celle de votre sénateur.

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné et se permit de lui sourire une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit toujours aussi nerveuse lorsqu'elle devait agir autour de lui ? Elle se réprima de mordre l'intérieur de sa joue et se contenta de disposer correctement le manteau sur le cintre de bois. Il fallait qu'elle occupe son esprit sinon, elle savait qu'elle serait perdue. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir le regard du détective posé sur elle. Il la brûlait tant il était intense.

— Comment allez-vous Molly ?

— Bien, je vais bien, c'est gentil de vous en souciez. Et vous ? Votre enquête avance-t-elle ?

— Elle avance.

 _Il ne voulait pas en parler_ , songea-t-elle avec déception.

Un ange passa. Elle s'efforçait de donner l'impression d'être occupée pourtant, pour une des rares fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Elle se redressa en s'adossant au plan placard pour jeter un regard au détective qui lui faisait face.

Mon dieu, il était incroyablement beau. Elle s'obligea à fixer son visage de peur que son regard glisse bien plus bas et cela n'aurait pas été convenable. Elle esquissa un geste rude pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille tandis que sa bouche s'ouvra légèrement.

— Je-J'ai lu l'ouvrage que vous m'avez prêté.

Les sourcils du détective se soulevèrent d'étonnement.

— Déjà ?

— Oui, je l'ai dévoré en une nuit, avoua-t-elle dans un élan d'enthousiasme. Je vais vous le rendre.

— Cela n'est pas pressé.

— C'est votre livre, déclara-t-elle comme si cela expliquait son empressement. Vous me l'avez prêté et c'est déjà très gentil de votre part.

Il haussa ses épaules avec nonchalance tandis que Molly se décolla légèrement du placard. Elle se sentait maladroite. Ses mains étaient moites et maladroits tandis qu'elle grattait nerveusement l'ail de son nez.

Elle devait occuper son esprit pour ne pas dire des choses stupides. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il arrive à la déconcentrer ? Ce n'était pas juste. Elle devait à chaque fois s'exercer à ne pas paraître ridicule et stupide.

— Ce n'est qu'un livre.

Il la vit baisser son visage en fronçant ses sourcils. Il comprit immédiatement son erreur et sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Ce n'était certes qu'un livre pour lui, mais pour elle c'était certainement beaucoup plus que cela. Il dut se retenir de justesse de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

— Oui c'est vrai.

Il valait mieux pour lui changer de sujet. Il rassembla ses mains derrière son dos tandis qu'il redressait sa colonne vertébral avec douceur tandis que Molly essayait de ne pas observer le torse de l'homme qui se dressait devant elle.

Elle trouvait les moindres de ses poses sensuelles. Il avait cette façon de bouger et se mouvoir qui le rendait incroyablement attractif pour la jeune domestique. Instinctivement, elle eut envie de mordre sa lèvre à cette pensée. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pensée comme ça.

Pas avec lui.

Elle savait que Sherlock Holmes était un homme impressionnant et inaccessible pour elle. Il ne pourrait être qu'une connaissance agréable ou bien au meilleur des cas un ami. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entendait sa voix de baryton elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de lui. Il était magnétique. Beaucoup trop pour sa santé mentale.

— Vous n'avez personne chez vous ?

— Le sénateur est en rendez-vous et mademoiselle est chez une de ses amies pour le thé.

— Vous êtes donc livrez à vous-même.

Elle esquissa un sourire charmant qui ébranla le détective alors qu'elle penchait délicatement sa tête sur le côté. Il aimait la façon dont son petit nez se plissait et la façon dont ses lèvres s'étiraient.

— Oui, on peut dire ça.

Elle jeta un regard en direction de la cuisine tandis qu'un sourire barrait les lèvres de la jeune femme. Sherlock ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle était encore une fois fascinante dans sa façon d'être. Elle détourna son regard en direction du détective et elle sentit ses joues rosir instantanément.

— Vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez une petite collection d'ouvrages de médecine.

— Le mot collection est un peu fort, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire timide. Votre collection d'ouvrages est beaucoup plus impressionnante, M. Holmes.

Il haussa ses sourcils, un air taquin se gravait sur son visage parfaitement ciselé.

— Mais ne suis-je pas quelqu'un d'impressionnant ?

Retenant son souffle, Molly ne sut comment réagir. Etait-il entrain de faire de l'humour ? Son corps entier vibra à cette question.

— Oh si, vous l'êtes, dit-elle dans un murmure avant de se diriger en direction des escaliers de la maison.

Sherlock l'accompagna du regard en remarquant à quel point sa démarche était gracieuse et légère. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement tandis qu'elle se retourna légèrement alors qu'elle avait gravit les trois premières marches. S'agrippant nerveusement à la rampe, elle lui jeta un regard étrange alors qu'il fit quelques pas en direction de Molly.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Avec timidité, elle baissa son regard quelques secondes alors que son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine à ce simple regard. Il était beaucoup trop intense. Beaucoup trop.

— Je-je peux peut-être vous rendre le livre maintenant ? Bégayai-t-elle en affirmant sa prise sur la rampe.

— Cela n'est pas pressé, dit-il en montant la première marche.

— Vous pourriez en avoir besoin pour un cas.

— Vous ne lâcherez pas l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, monsieur, dit-elle en montant lentement les marches alors qu'elle l'entendit fait claquer ses semelles contre les marches en bois.

Elle se permit de sourire discrètement alors qu'elle pouvait sentir la présence du jeune homme derrière elle. Elle sentait sa présence près d'elle et elle dut se concentrer du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne rater aucune marche. Elle laissa sa main glisser le long de la rampe avec délicatesse.

Sherlock fixa cette dernière en sentant quelque chose naître dans son estomac. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme. Il avait si prit par l'enquête du sénateur qu'il n'en avait pas mesurer le temps.

Une autre lettre de menace était parvenue au sénateur Adler et Sherlock savait qu'il lui fallait augmenter son temps de recherche. Le temps qu'il avait utilisé avec Molly Hooper avait été bien plus important qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Elle avait occupé un temps qu'il n'avait pas prévu et il savait que cela ne lui avait apporté aucune information.

Cette fille était loin d'avoir le profil d'une tueuse, mais il savait d'expérience qu'il devait se méfier de toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Il observa le dos de la jeune femme ainsi que le léger balancement de ses hanches lorsqu'elle montait les marches jusqu'à l'étage. Elle avait quelque chose d'aérien et délicat.

 _Les meurtriers aussi pouvait avoir ces qualités_ , songea-t-il.

Molly Hooper n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Cela, il le savait. Pourtant, elle pouvait très bien jouer un jeu parfaitement étudié pour tromper son monde.

Non… Non, cela semblait invraisemblable.

Pourtant, elle semblait beaucoup trop… Beaucoup trop quoi en réalité ? Il n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Elle avait cette façon de voir les choses qui le mettait toujours hors de sa zone de confort. Avait-il déjà été cinglant avec elle ?

Non. Pourtant il l'était avec tout le monde. Il ne lui avait offert aucune répartie acerbe et aucun regard glacial.

Si… Si, il l'avait déjà fait. Une fois. Lors de leur rencontre. Il se souvenait encore de son sang qui avait pompé dans ses veines ainsi que son poult qui s'était affolé au crue de son cou. Il avait pas voulu lui sourire. Il n'avait pas voulu la mettre à l'aise, bien au contraire. Elle l'avait elle-même sans le savoir mit hors de sa zone de confort.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue en se remémorant la scène. Il se souvenait combien elle lui avait coupé le souffle. Elle était entrée dans la pièce avec tout le charme qu'une personne pouvait contenir en elle.

 _Méfie-toi_ , murmura une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à cette de Mycroft. _Méfie-toi des autres, Sherlock._

Pourquoi fallait-il que son frère hante autant ses pensés et qu'il les perverti autant. C'était de Molly Hooper dont il parlait. Elle était si fragile et timide que Sherlock savait qu'il pouvait l'écraser en une phrase bien sentie. Il pouvait la brisé, il le savait parfaitement.

 _Prenez garde à vous,_ _Molly_ , pensa-t-il. _Vous êtes dans mon viseur._

Tandis que Molly se dirigeait en direction de sa petite bibliothèque, Sherlock ne se priva pas d'observer la pièce. Il remarqua immédiatement à quel point la chambre de la jeune femme était précaire. Le froid y régnait en maître ce qui expliquait les petites couvertures trouées sur son lit.

Il y avait une petite bibliothèque qui tenait maladroitement debout près d'un petit bureau. Quelques carnets sombres et feuilles étaient étendus au sol. Il esquissa un sourire en songeant à la confession de la jeune femme lors de leur déjeuné. Son amour de la recherche n'était pas exagéré.

Près des carnets, se trouvaient un bougeoir avec une petite bougie qui avait presque intégralement fondue. Perdue dans son observation, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait laissé un petit rire victorieux s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Elle revint vers lui en souriant.

— Le voici, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant délicatement l'ouvrage.

Lorsqu'il s'en saisit, il le serra fermement entre ses mains. Ses longs doigts fins effleuraient la couverture.

— J'en ai pris grand soin, monsieur. Je vous remercie encore pour votre prêt.

— Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Molly.

Elle lui offrit un sourire en guise de réponse. Il aimait la voir ainsi. Elle était facile à combler. Un livre lui suffisait tandis qu'une grande partie des femmes qu'il avait rencontrait offrait un tel sourire à la réception d'un bijou.

Molly Hooper n'était définitivement pas une femme habituelle et cette idée le réjouissait. Il leva son regard et balaya la pièce une nouvelle fois de son regard orageux avant de déclarer :

— C'est donc ici que vous passez vos nuits.

Elle écarquilla des yeux en réalisant que Sherlock Holmes se trouvait réellement dans sa chambre. Elle glissa une mèche derrière son oreille en songeant à ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

 _Ne dis rien d'idiot._

— Lorsque le travail manque, avoua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

— Cela est rare, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela n'était pas réellement une question. Sherlock Holmes la déduisait avec facilitée et cela lui donna immédiatement l'impression d'être vulnérable. Elle détourna le regard en songeant aux nuits horribles que lui avait fait vivre Irène avec ses demandes aussi idiotes qu'insensés. Elle le vit se pencher vers ses carnets tandis qu'elle sentit la panique s'insinuer en elle. Que faisait-il ?

 _Oh mon dieu, il ne pouvait pas les regarder !_ songea-t-elle avec horreur.

— Non, ils ne sont pas…Ils ne sont pas finis ! J-je…

Sans l'écouter, Sherlock s'en empara d'un et commença à le feuilleter. Elle sentit son pouls s'affoler sous sa peau alors qu'elle mourait d'envie que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds.

Personne n'avait jamais vus ses croquis. Pas même Annie. Cela la rendait beaucoup trop étrange et c'était beaucoup trop extrême pour elle. Observant le détective découvrir ses croquis elle ne put s'empêcher de bégayer, gênée par le silence qui s'était instaurée.

Qu'allait-il dire ? Allait-il la regarder avec dégoût comme toutes les personnes qui connaissait sa passion. Elle sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge tandis que ses poumons refusaient de libérer l'air qu'ils avaient capturés.

— J-je… hum… Ces croquis ne sont qu'une- qu'un essai… Je-Je sais ils… ils ne sont pas-pas très bons mais-

— Je les trouve très aboutis au contraire, répliqua-t-il en relevant son regard de félin dans sa direction.

— Vr-vraiment ?

— Oui, dit-il avant de replonger son attention dans le carnet. Je les trouve étonnement fidèle à la nature. Vous avez retranscrit de nombreux détails pour une amatrice.

Les joues rougis par le compliment, Molly sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était rare que quelqu'un lui reconnaisse un talent et encore moins dans ce domaine. Sherlock contempla les schémas de la jeune femme et tourna les pages du carnet avec ses longs doigts. Il était rare pour lui de le dire mais il était impressionné. Il savait qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le penser.

— Je pense que la suite des livres vous sera grandement utile pour compléter vos croquis, déclara-t-il en fixant les pages avec sérieux. Vous devriez les emprunter.

— Je-je… J'en serais heureuse de les lires, monsieur, asséna-t-elle en affichant un sourire qui illumina son visage.

Cela fit un poing dans son cœur, mais il s'efforça de rester impassible.

— Bien. Vous pourriez… Vous pourriez venir les lire tranquillement à Baker Street.

— Ch-chez vous ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

— Eh bien oui. Oui, effet. Cela serait plus évident pour vous. Ainsi vous n'aurez pas à attendre que nous nous recroisions pour m'emprunter la suite.

Il était maladroit dans son explication et cela le fit se pincer ses lèvres. Qu'était-il entrain de faire ? Il fronça ses sourcils en songeant qu'il n'arrivait pas se tenir éloigné de la jeune femme.

— Je… je ne sais pas trop, murmura Molly en mordant nerveusement sa lèvre.

— A moins que ma présence ne vous dérange.

— Non ! Bien sûr que non, M. Holmes, eructa-t-elle avec force.

— Alors de quoi avez-vous peur ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

— D-de rien… De rien, monsieur.

— Vous mentez.

— Non !

— Si, vous mentez, Molly. Pourquoi vous mentez ?

La question ne lui était pas directement adressée mais elle relevait davantage d'une réflexion qu'il se faisait à lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à la déduire totalement et cela le frustrait au plus haut point.

— Je ne vous mens pas, dit-elle d'une voix troublée.

— Qu'est-ce que qui vous effraye tant ?

— R-Rien.

Il pencha légèrement sa tête avant de déposer l'ouvrage de la jeune femme sur son livre. Lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, il la vit se tendre irrémédiablement.

Il se permit de rester quelques secondes silencieux afin de concentrer toute son attention en direction sur elle. Il la déduisait sagement observant chacun des détails qui la composaient des cernes sous ses yeux aux plis de sa tenue. Il s'approcha d'elle en sentant tout son corps s'enflammer à leur proximité. Il pouvait sentir son visage chauffer et son sang pomper à tout rompre dans ses veines.

— Vous ne savez décidément pas mentir, Molly Hooper. En tout cas, ma proposition est sérieuse.

La voix du détective était profonde et beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude. Il reporta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et il sentit quelque chose s'allumer dans son ventre. C'était chaud et agréable bien qu'il lâchait un grognement de mécontentement. Il n'était pas fait pour ressentir ce genre de choses.

 _En parler à Watson au retour_ , songea Sherlock avec urgence. Seul son ami saurait le conseiller avec justesse et cela lui permettrait de méditer sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Pourtant, il ne put réprimer les mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche :

— Ma porte est ouverte aux personnes qui ne sont pas stupide. Et vous n'êtes pas stupide.

— M-Merci ?

— C'était un compliment, affirma-t-il maladroitement tandis qu'il se sentait ridicule.

Il pinça sévèrement ses lèvres pour se punir de sa dernière phrase qu'il trouvait idiote. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant la refermer rapidement, laissant ses lèvres s'étirer. Molly glissa une mèche derrière son oreille avant de dire d'une voix enrouée :

— Je… Je vais y réfléchir. Merci M. Holmes.

— Cultiver votre intelligence est important, dit-il rapidement.

Elle lui offrit un sourire bien plus large à cette réponse qu'elle trouvait si flatteuse venant de cet homme. Elle passa rapidement une main contre son tablier pour s'occuper l'esprit et éviter de se sentir moins gauche face à lui.

— Nous… Nous devrions y aller. Avec un peu de chance, il vous restera une part de gâteau.

— Cake ? demanda-t-il avec un intérêt enfantin.

— O-Oui. Au chocolat. Vous aimez ça ?

— Je pense que je l'apprécierais.

Il lui retourna un sourire avant d'opiner tandis qu'elle passa devant lui en récupérant l'ouvrage pour redescendre en direction de la cuisine. Ils échangèrent quelques propos sur leurs lectures personnelles tandis qu'ils descendaient lentement les escaliers. Sherlock fit une blague sur son dernier cas ce qui le surprit lui-même.

Pourtant le rire mélodieux de Molly fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil notant mentalement chacun des traits de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait éclaté de rire. Tandis que le rire de Molly résonnait dans les airs, ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir en grand. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une silhouette longiligne se planta aux pieds des escaliers que les deux jeunes gens compris qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Molly se figea lorsqu'elle vit Irène Adler sur le bas de la porte. Elle sentit tous ses membres se glacer d'effroi. Seigneur, qu'avait-elle fait pour être maudite à ce point ? Irène lui lançait un regard étrange qui était mêlé de suspicion et de colère. Son regard ressemblait à des milliers d'aiguilles qui allaient transpercer Molly.

La jeune domestique ne jeta aucun regard à Sherlock qui avait gelé sur place. Il ne voulait pas voir cette femme et n'avait aucune envie d'assister à sa méchanceté. Il vit Molly se laisser tomber lourdement pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa maitresse.

Les lèvres pincées et les yeux baissés vers le sol, il remarqua à quel point Molly Hooper était tendue en présence d'Irène. Son attitude avait totalement changée. La jeune femme qui été heureuse et amusée avait laissé la place à un automate qui était captivé par l'observation de ses pieds. Sortant de sa torpeur, il fit de grandes foulées pour se poster aux côtés de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule à affronter cette femme.

— M. Holmes ! s'étonna-t-elle en affichant un sourire surfait. Que faites-vous ici ?

— Molly devait me rendre un livre.

— Un livre ? répéta-t-elle perplexe tandis qu'elle braqua son regard froid sur Molly.

— Euh… Je… Oui. Le voici, dit-elle en lui tendant d'un geste rude sous le regard sévère d'Irène.

— Comme il est charitable de votre part, . Donnez accès à la culture à une fille comme elle, c'est très généreux. Ainsi qu'une véritable perte de temps.

Molly fixait le sol en sentant une sueur froide la traverser. Seigneur, Irène allait certainement lui en vouloir à mort et lui en faire baver. Elle courba l'échine légèrement, elle espérait que sa torture allait très vite cesser. Elle n'aimait pas avoir à faire à Irène. Surtout lorsqu'elle était en colère.

— Eh bien ! Tu ne remercies donc pas ? grogna-t-elle avec moquerie.

Molly osa lever son regard dans sa direction et elle sentit un frisson désagréable l'envahir de la tête aux pieds. Le regard d'Irène était la chose la plus effrayante qu'elle ait vue. Le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge lui empêchait de parler.

— Eh bien alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? A défaut de lui faire perdre de son précieux temps, soit polie, insista-t-elle avec méprit.

Blessée par les propos tranchants de sa maitresse, Molly comprit l'intention d'Irène. Elle devait comprendre qu'elle devait retourner à sa place. Molly mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour réprimer la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Son cœur tomba dans son estomac tandis qu'elle sentait la honte s'abattre sur elle. Elle n'osa pas relever son regard en direction du détective. Elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Elle savait qu'elle avait été beaucoup trop familière avec lui.

Seigneur ! Elle n'était qu'une domestique.

Elle rassembla humblement ses mains en fixant les pieds du détective sous le regard satisfait d'Irène.

— Monsieur, je vous remercie pour le livre.

Sherlock fronça ses sourcils et observa le sommet du crâne de Molly. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle se comportait soudainement avec lui. Elle était distante et beaucoup trop cérémonieuse.

— Cela me faisait plaisir.

— Bien à présent, tu peux disposer, déclara Irène en levant fièrement son visage.

Molly ne se fit pas davantage prier. Elle fit demi-tour, le dos vouté en espérant pouvoir très vite s'isoler. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver seule immédiatement.

Son regard fixait le sol encore et toujours tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail, laissant sa tête aller en avant entre ses épaules. Elle poussa un soupire lourd tandis que son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

— Molly ?

La petite voix de Billy fit relever rapidement le visage de la jeune femme.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Furieuse contre elle-même, elle balaya du revers de sa main les larmes qui avaient commencés à couler le long de ses joues. Elle se permit de renifler rapidement avant de dire d'une voix raide :

— Je vais bien. Je suis juste... Je suis juste fatiguée.

Elle laissa un petit rire nerveux ponctuer sa phrase tandis que l'enfant l'observait sous ses épais cils noirs. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Billy avait la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir protéger sans cesse Molly Hooper.

Elle grimaça mentalement à cette idée. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et qu'il n'avait pas à s'occuper des problèmes de grandes personnes. Il fit un pas vers elle avant de parler une nouvelle fois.

— Tu sais où est m'sieu Holmes ?

Sa voix était marquée par l'inquiétude. Molly scruta son petit visage poupon avec appréhension tandis que les mots qu'elle prononçait semblaient lui râper la gorge.

— Il… Il est occupé, Billy. Il est avec mademoiselle Adler.

Cette fois-ci, l'enfant fronça ses sourcils, signe qu'il était préoccupé par la réponse de son amie. Il n'aimait pas mademoiselle Adler et il savait combien elle était cruelle avec Molly. Il ne voulait pas croire que son idole puisse être intéressée par une femme comme Irène.

— Oh ! Mais pourquoi ?

— Cela ne nous regarde pas, Billy, répondit gentiment Molly.

— Maman dit que tu l'aimes bien.

Ecarquillant des yeux, Molly se sentit soudainement prit de court par la réponse du garçon. Ses joues chauffèrent alors que son souffle s'était coupé. Elle mâchonna nerveusement sa lèvre en bégayant :

— Je… Eh bien-

— Tu l'aimes bien, Molly, pas vrai ?

— Oh Billy c'est que-

— Moi aussi je l'aime bien, déclara-t-il en hochant vigoureusement de la tête. Je le trouve génial.

Molly ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la passion avec laquelle l'enfant avait dit ça.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi.

— Alors il faut que tu lui parles ! Je suis certain qu'il te trouvera génial.

— Billy…

— Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en croissant ses petits bras contre son torse. Maman dit qu'une fois que m'sieur Holmes te trouvera génial une fois que tu auras passé plus de temps avec lui.

Le rouge avait totalement recouvert le visage de la jeune femme. Elle était si gênée qu'elle n'osa pas répondre immédiatement. Faisant un petit pas hésitant dans sa direction, elle sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine.

— Ta mère te dit beaucoup de choses, marmonna Molly. Beaucoup de choses qui sont parfois idiotes. Ca c'est ridicule.

— Mais maman dit que-

— Ta maman, pense des choses parfois qui sont… insensées, reprit Molly en s'agenouillant devant l'enfant. Cette idée là est insensée.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ça ne serait pas correct, Billy. Nous avons tous une place et si nous en sortons, nous pouvons avoir des problèmes.

— Je ne comprends pas, répliqua-t-il d'une voix molle.

Molly poussa un soupire en cherchant une explication simple et compréhensible. Elle avait elle-même du mal à comprendre la situation. Elle ne savait pas comment comprendre ce qui se passait avec Sherlock Holmes.

— Côtoyer M. Holmes de cette façon, ce n'est pas acceptable vu ma situation. Je… Hum… Je ne suis que domestique, Billy. M. Holmes est quelqu'un qui vient d'une famille importante. Il doit donc côtoyer des femmes importantes.

Le petit garçon pencha sa tête, confus.

— Mais… Mais tu es importante, Molly.

A sa réponse, Molly ne put s'empêcher de sourire maladroitement devant le regard acéré de l'enfant.

— Pas de cette façon, Billy. Quand je dis des femmes importantes, je parle de femmes comme… Comme…Comme mademoiselle Irène.

— Mademoiselle Irène ? répéta-t-il en plissant son petit nez. Elle est méchante.

— Billy…

— Elle est méchante avec toi, ré-enchérit-il.

— Ce-ce n'est pas la question. Il est juste que je ne peux pas côtoyer, M. Holmes de la façon dont ta maman l'a sous-entendu.

Elle se releva rapidement pour faire comprendre à son jeune ami que la conversation était terminée. Elle esquissa un sourire triste qui ne fit pas bouger Billy.

— Tes amis sont encore ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait légère.

Pourtant cela ne faisait que souligner le nœud qu'elle avait dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas surmonter ce foutu nœud. Elle se maudissait pour cela. Pourtant, encore une fois, elle allait faire semblant que rien ne se soit passé.

 **MHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Molly frotta nerveusement les chaussures du sénateur à la lueur de la bougie. Elle bailla de temps à autre, sentant la fatigue l'envahir peu à peu mais elle voulait finir sa tâche avant d'aller dormir. Elle prit le temps de repenser à sa journée.

Elle n'avait pas vu Irène depuis qu'elle était revenue. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle était épuisée et elle n'aurait pas supporté une nouvelle vague de rage de la part de sa maitresse. Elle savait qu'Irène n'avait pas été heureuse de la découvrir avec Sherlock Holmes. Elle l'avait payé cher avec cette humiliation publique qu'elle lui avait infligé en publique.

Sherlock Holmes avait été là. Avec elle. Elle poussa un léger soupire en songeant que cela avait valut la peine d'être rabaissée par Irène. Elle mordit sa lèvre tandis qu'elle pouvait se repasser la voix du détective dans son esprit.

Elle leva les chaussures du sénateur devant ses yeux pour mieux les inspectées. Molly étira paresseusement ses lèvres en observant son ouvrage terminé. Il n'était pas si mal.

Cirer les chaussures n'était pas une activité fantastique ni mirobolant, mais au moins cela lui permettait au moins de réfléchir. Elle n'était pas douée pour rassembler ses pensées sans cette activité.

Elle se redressa lentement, savourant le bien-être d'étirer chacun de ses muscles endolories par la fatigue. Elle déploya ses jambes et les étendis. Elle pouvait entendre ses rotules craquées sous le poids de son corps. Molly grimaça au son. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de chose. Elle massa quelques secondes son dos en essayant de ne pas gémir.

Elle rangea ses affaires avec précaution en prenant soin de mettre les chaussures du sénateur à sa place. Elle rangea le cirage et le chiffon avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle traversa le salon où se trouvait Irène qui fixait l'antre de la cheminée.

A pas feutrés, Molly poursuivit son chemin en direction de l'étage. Elle avait retenu son souffle tandis qu'elle grimpait les escaliers. Elle sentit un poids se retirer de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle atteignait l'étage. Elle allait pouvoir se reposer sans avoir à se battre avec qui que ce soit. Elle allait dormir tranquillement.

Un sourire satisfait barrait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de sa chambre. Elle tira le nœud qui retenait son tablier blanc pour le plier et le déposer délicatement sur la petite chaise de bois qui se trouvait devant son bureau.

Et dire que Sherlock Holmes s'était trouvé ici avec elle, seuls. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant son visage rougir furieusement. Elle se sentait maladroite soudainement. Si elle avait été courageuse, elle aurait fait comme certaine de ses filles qu'elle connaissait. Elle lui aurait dit qu'il était un homme incroyable et combien elle était troublée par sa présence, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle savait qu'elle serait ridicule et qu'il lui rirait certainement au nez.

Non, il était beaucoup trop poli pour ça.

Elle poussa un soupire en laissant tomber ses épaules tomber. Elle allait donc se contenter de se souvenir encore et encore de leurs échanges. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Elle releva son regard et jeta un regard à sa bibliothèque.

Elle gela sur place. Son regard s'était écarquillé alors que son cœur avait cessé de battre dans sa poitrine. Vide. L'étagère qui abritait sa petite collection était vide. Affolée, elle tourna sur elle-même laissant son regard balayer la pièce.

— Mes livres, murmura-t-elle en sentant la panique l'envahir.

Ses yeux étaient fous et bougeaient à toute vitesse. Son souffle resta bloqué dans ses poumons tandis qu'elle commençait à soulever les piles de robes qu'elle devait recoudre. Rien. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle tandis qu'elle rabattait nerveusement de temps à autre les mèches qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure.

— Mes livres ! s'exclama Molly paniquée. Où sont mes livres ?

— Tu cherches quelques choses ? demanda Irène qui se trouvait sur le bas de la porte faisant sursauter Molly.

Avec anxiété, la jeune femme déglutit en observant Irène qui le regardait avec une lueur étrange. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

— Mes livres. Il me manque ceux que ma mère m'avait donnés.

— Comme celui avec la couverture rouge ? l'interrogea Irène avec une moue innocente.

— Oui ! Je… Je ne le retrouve pas.

— Moi, je l'ai vu, dit-elle d'une voix vicieuse.

A ses mots, Molly détourna son regard dans la direction de sa maitresse. Les yeux brillants d'espoir, elle fit un pas dans sa direction. Elle avait rassemblé ses mains contre sa poitrine tandis qu'Irène arqua un sourcil moqueur.

Elle savourait le regard désespérée de sa domestique qui était si jubilatoire. C'était comme si elle était un insecte qu'elle était sur le point d'écraser d'un coup de talon.

— Vraiment ? Où sont-ils ?

Cette question eu le don de faire naitre un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de la jeune Adler. Elle avait attendu cette question avec beaucoup d'impatience. Elle se décolla lentement du mur en appréciant l'inquiétude qui envahissait peu à peu les traits de Molly. Elle aimait voir cette expression sur son visage.

Humectant ses lèvres, elle prit une brève inspiration faisant retarder son annonce d'encore quelques secondes. Elle se félicitait d'ores et déjà du résultat de son annonce.

— Dans la cheminée.

— Dans-dans la cheminée ? Mais-Mais-

Irène entendit un gémissement s'échapper de la gorge de Molly qui avait écarquillé ses immenses yeux bruns. Sans un mot de plus, Molly s'extirpa avec grande hâte de sa chambre pour se ruer en direction du salon où se trouvait la cheminée. Elle dévala les marches aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sentant son cœur courir à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine. Son esprit lui hurlait qu'une chose affreuse était entrain de se jouer dans le salon et ses yeux commençaient déjà à la piquer.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Irène ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça. Elle savait que ses livres étaient les seules choses précieuses que Molly détenait. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être si cruelle avec la jeune domestique. A chaque marche, Molly se répétait cela.

 _Irène n'était pas une femme si mauvaise. Seigneur, dite moi qu'elle n'était pas ainsi,_ songea Molly en pleine détresse.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la cheminée, Molly crut mourir sur place. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux en voyant la couverture vermeille disparaitre dans les flemmes rougeâtres.

 _Ils étaient à ma mère._

— Ce n'est pas possible, chuchota-t-elle dans l'espoir de se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Elle se rendit compte à quel point sa voix était rauque et chevrotante tandis que son souffle restait bloqué dans ses poumons.

Les larmes aux yeux, Molly releva son regard vers Irène qui l'avait suivit avec grâce. Elle l'observait toujours de haut avec un regard ravageur. Cela rappelait à Molly les fois où Irène l'avait frappé à coup de cravache lorsqu'elle avait fait une tâche sur une de ses robes préférées. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était beaucoup plus douloureux que quelques coups.

 _Ils étaient à ma mère._

Molly laissa un sanglot s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsque son regard se dirigea vers ses livres en décompositions. Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour le taire. Elle sentait son cœur tomber dans son estomac tandis que les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Ses narines se dilatèrent alors qu'elle tentait de ravaler ses larmes.

Le son du crépitement des flammes était déchirant tout comme celui des bottines d'Irène qui cognait contre le bois des marches. Le rythme régulier la rendait malheureuse à chaque minute tandis que des hoquets la prenaient de temps à autres.

En lambeau, Molly fixait le dernier morceau de la couverture qui était encore visible et sentait ses forces la quitter. Lorsqu'elle sentit la présence d'Irène à ses côtés, elle releva lentement son visage en direction de sa maîtresse et articula péniblement :

— P-pourquoi ?

Irène l'observa de sa hauteur, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Ses lèvres rouges étaient pincées tandis que ses longs cils noirs cernaient son regard tranchant qui abritait toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour sa jeune domestique.

— Ses vieilleries prenaient de la place. Et puis maintenant, il y a M. Holmes pour t'en prêter, déclara-t-elle en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

 _Alors c'était ça,_ songea Molly avec amertume tandis que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. _C'était ça sa punition._ Mais elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle n'avait rien fait contre elle. Molly s'était contentée de se montrer poli et amical avec cet homme. Pourtant Irène ne l'avait pas vu de cet œil là. Molly renifla péniblement tandis qu'elle essuya rapidement du revers de sa main les larmes qui collait le long de ses joues.

— Il était à ma mère… murmura-t-elle en fixant les flammes ronger peu à peu l'ouvrage.

— Oui, il _était_ , corrigea-t-elle en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. Estime-toi chanceuse que je ne m'en prenne qu'à tes livres, espèce de gamine ingrate.

Irène se pencha légèrement vers elle et lui murmura :

— Cesse de le voir, sinon je me verrais obligée de faire autre chose pour te faire apprendre ta leçon.

Molly releva son regard brillant en direction de sa maitresse. Irène ne su dire si cela était de la tristesse ou bien de la colère, mais elle s'en moquait. Son sourire satisfait prenait une grande partie de son visage. Elle jeta un dernier regard dégoûté à l'antre avant de partir.

— A présent, il y a du linge à laver. Ne reste pas planter ici comme une idiote.

 _ **Bon… Détestez Irène y a aucun problème parce que là… Elle va être terrible, je vous le dis.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Vos reviews sont des merveilles à lire et je vous remercie de prendre le temps de laisser une trace de vos pensées. On ne songe pas toujours à le faire, mais elles sont toujours incroyablement encourageantes pour les auteurs de FF. Croyez-moi.**

 **Je vous avoue que ce chapitre fut assez compliqué à écrire. Je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite, même à l'heure actuelle. Mais j'ai décidé de le mettre en ligne pour passer à autre chose et faire un meilleur chapitre, pour moi, par la suite.**

 **L'attente fut déjà très longue, je ne la fais pas durer davantage les amis.**

 **PS : la suite du voisin arrive bientôt.**

 **CHAPITRE NEUF**

De toute sa vie, Molly Hooper n'avait jamais autant pleuré. Bien entendu, la vie n'avait jamais été toujours très tendre avec elle, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi malheureuse. Elle avait passé une grande partie de sa nuit devant l'antre de la cheminée à observer les flammes qui avaient dévorés ses précieux livres.

Cette pensée était si déchirante et violente, que Molly s'efforçait d'ignorer l'image de ses livres dans le brasier. Cela était si dur pour elle. Sa vie se résumait à peu de choses, et le souvenir de sa mère était un des éléments moteur qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la tristesse.

Irène lui avait enlevé ça. Elle avait piétiné le leur bonheur auquel elle avait le droit.

Un trou béant s'était installé dans sa poitrine. Elle avait eut du mal à respirer. Ses yeux avaient versés plus de larmes qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible en une nuit. Elle s'était endormie devant l'antre tandis que son petit corps remuait sur le sol à cause de ses sanglots.

Son visage habituellement joyeux était marqué de cernes et de suit. Elle l'essuya du revers de sa main. Elle avança toute la journée comme un véritable automate. Son regard fixa le sol alors qu'elle exécutait chacune de ses tâches sans la moindre expression. Elle n'arrivait pas à ôter la vision horrible de ses ouvrages entrain de brûler dans la cheminée, rongés par les flammes.

Elle avait occupé son temps à réaliser ses tâches quotidiennes sous le regard désemparé d'Annie. Cette dernière avait apprit ce qu'Irène avait fait et avait été furieuse. Elle avait dans un premier temps tenté d'en parler avec Molly, mais cette dernière s'efforçait d'écourter la conversation.

— Je ne veux pas en parler, Annie, disait-elle toujours la langue lourde.

Annie s'en voulait d'avoir poussé Molly dans une direction qui lui causait à présent du tord. Elle savait qu'Irène aurait été folle de rage en apprenant que Molly passait autant de temps avec le détective, mais une partie d'elle souhaitait plus que tout que Molly trouve le bonheur. Et elle n'avait jamais vu Molly aussi heureuse qu'auprès de cet homme. Elle attendait chacune de ses visites avec impatience et ne tarissait pas d'éloge à son encontre.

En voyant l'engouement que sa jeune amie avait pour lui, elle n'y avait vu qu'une occasion de l'encourager. Molly avait si peu d'amis et de loisirs, qu'Annie avait vu Sherlock Holmes comme une chance pour elle de s'épanouir. Pourtant, elle s'était trompée et la vieille domestique s'en mordait les doigts. Elle s'en voulait tant pour l'espoir ridicule qu'elle avait nourrit chez Molly.

Depuis cet évènement, Molly se contentait de mener ses tâches à bien sans parler à moins que cela ne soit nécessaire. Elle semblait morte de l'intérieure. Elle se couchait dès qu'elle le pouvait et se levait le plus tôt possible dans l'espoir de ne croiser que peu de monde.

La joyeuse Molly Hooper avait disparu. Ses yeux étaient souvent gonflés alors que des cernes les soulignaient. Sa voix était souvent éraillée car elle l'utilisait trop peu pour qu'elle soit échauffée. Ses clavicules étaient beaucoup plus visibles qu'avant et chacune de ses respirations semblaient être une véritable épreuve pour elle.

— Molly allez-vous bien ?

La voix du sénateur la fit sortir de sa torpeur tandis que son regard semblait vide. Elle se tenait immobile avec un pot de café chaud entre ses mains frêles. Les sourcils du sénateur lui indiquaient que son niveau de préoccupation était important.

La jeune femme s'efforça d'afficher une mine avenante, mais son sourire était si faible qu'il peinait à atteindre ses yeux. Elle inspira avec son petit nez pour se donner du courage tandis qu'elle supportait en silence le poids désagréable qui régnait sur son estomac.

— Oui, monsieur, dit-elle avec automatisme.

Le sénateur pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté tandis qu'il fronçait davantage ses sourcils.

— Êtes-vous sûr ? Vous m'avez l'air plus épuisez que jamais.

Molly ne fut pas surprise de la remarque de son employeur. Elle voulu hausser ses petites épaules, mais elle s'en empêcha. Elle n'avait pas à être désinvolte avec lui, il ne lui avait rien fait. Molly se contenta de racler sa gorge avant de parler doucement.

— J'ai mal dormi, monsieur. Cela arrive.

— Est-ce à cause de l'incident de la nuit dernière ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Molly qui fronçait ses sourcils tandis que sa gorge s'apparentait à du papier de verre. C'est d'une voix étranglée qu'elle demanda perplexe :

— L'incident, monsieur ?

— Oui pour vos livres, déclara-t-il avant d'afficher une mine compatissante. Je suis navré de ce qui s'est passé ma chère. Irène m'en a fait part hier soir lors de notre retour de soirée. Elle était si dévastée pour vous.

 _Dévastée._

Molly resta silencieuse, interdite devant les propos de son employé. C'était une plaisanterie ? Cette femme qui depuis une semaine avait réussit à la brisée était à présent dévastée pour elle. Molly pinça ses lèvres pour retenir le venin qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

— Que vous a-t-elle dit, monsieur ?

— Que vous transportiez vos livres pour les lires près de l'antre de la cheminée un soir, mais que par un malheureux mouvement ils ont basculés dans les flammes.

— Un mouvement malheureux…

— Oui.

— C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ? demanda Molly le souffle coupé tandis qu'un sentiment de colère naissait dans sa poitrine.

— Eh bien oui. Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas ce qui s'est passé ?

Molly détourna légèrement son regard en fronçant ses sourcils. Elle avait tellement menti à propos des actions d'Irène qu'elle se sentait épuisée. Cette femme ne l'aimait pas et elle lui faisait sentir chaque jour. Elle ne voulait et ne pouvait plus accepter le sort que lui faisait subir sa maitresse. Elle avait été patiente et compréhensive, mais cela n'avait pas suffit.

Rien ne suffisait à Irène. Molly se souvenait de chacun de ses caprices. Elle n'était jamais satisfaite et personne ne répondait correctement à ses caprices. Serrant ses petits poings, Molly comprit à cet instant combien elle avait été aveugle avec cette femme qu'elle avait toujours espéré appeler amie.

Elle n'était pas son amie. Elle ne le serrait jamais.

— Molly ? L'appela doucement le sénateur qui était intrigué par le silence de la jeune femme. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez me dire ?

Molly releva son regard en direction du sénateur et vit à quel point cet homme était bon. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien et il était prêt à l'entendre. Pour une fois, Molly pensa qu'elle avait peut-être le droit d'être aidée et d'être égoïste.

— Je… Je crois que-

— Quelle belle matinée ! s'exclama Irène en avançant vivement en direction de la table tandis que son regard balaya la salle du petit déjeunée.

Sa robe de journée était parfaitement lacée par Annie tandis qu'une longue partie à l'arrière balayait le sol qu'elle foulait. Molly resta figée, la bouche encore ouverte tandis que son cœur battait à un rythme fou dans sa poitrine. Elle planta un baisé sur la joue de son oncle et s'installa gracieusement à table en jetant une serviette sur ses jambes.

— Je meurs de faim !

Lorsqu'elle releva son regard, elle le planta dans celui de Molly qui ne cilla pas.

— Oh Molly comment te portes-tu ? J'espère que tu as réussi à dormir malgré ta mésaventure de la nuit dernière ? Oncle Adler sait combien ses livres t'était important, tout comme moi.

Molly fixa sa jeune maitresse en sentant la colère grandir dans sa poitrine. Elle se moquait d'elle. Pinçant ses lèvres, Molly releva légèrement son visage tandis que la fatigue pouvait se lire sur son visage.

— Oui ils l'étaient, avoua Molly en fixant Irène droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient surtout le dernier souvenir de ma mère.

Irène fit une moue faussement contrariée tandis que le sénateur se fit beaucoup plus sincère.

— Nous savons tous les deux à quel point ta mère était une femme exceptionnelle, Molly. Avec ou sans ses livres, elle serait sans aucun doute fière de toi.

Touchée en plein cœur, Molly esquissa un faible sourire à l'encontre du sénateur sous le regard répugné d'Irène.

— Merci, monsieur.

— Molly tu t'apprêtais à me dire quelque chose ? demanda le sénateur avec un sourire encourageant. Molly leva discrètement son regard pour croisé celui d'Irène qui était acérée et menacent.

 _Il avait toujours été ainsi_ , songea-t-elle avec une certaine peine.

Molly ne l'avait jamais vu sourire sincèrement ou bien être compatissante avec ses proches. Cela l'attristait d'une certaine manière. Bien qu'Irène ne soit jamais quelqu'un qu'elle affectionne, elle se sentait mal pour la vision que cette femme portait sur le monde en général. Il était fade et douloureux.

— Il n'y a rien, monsieur. C'était sans importance.

— Bien, dit-il en se laissant aller au fond de son siège. Mais, si cela redevient à nouveau important, tu sais où se trouve mon bureau.

— Merci.

Molly jeta un regard faussement apaisé au sénateur. Il ne voyait pas Irène comme une personne lui voulant du mal. Non, il la considérait comme une jeune fille bien sous tous rapports. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Cet homme était une bonne personne. Déployant légèrement sa colonne vertébrale, Molly se tourna vers Irène et déclara d'une voix plus claire :

— Je vous apporte le petit déjeuné, mademoiselle.

 **MHMHMHMHMHMH**

Molly y avait pensé toute la journée. Elle avait retourné cette idée dans son esprit à plusieurs reprises. Pourtant, plus elle y songeait, plus cette idée lui semblait incontournable. Elle pinça ses lèvres, se positionnant maladroitement son corps devant le secrétaire tandis que sa gorge se serrait. Elle s'empara d'un papier et de quoi écrire tandis que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Elle inspirait profondément avant d'expirer. Ce n'était qu'une lettre ridicule. Elle en avait déjà écrit. Très rarement, mais elle l'avait déjà fait. Même si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était inédit pour elle.

Ecrire à Sherlock Holmes.

Seigneur, à cette idée, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle posa fermement le flan de sa paume de main pour se stabiliser. Elle devait faire cette besogne même si son cœur se serrait tout comme le nœud dans sa gorge. Elle prit le temps de rassembler ses pensés avant de poser la plume sur le papier. Elle commençait par le plus évident.

 _« Monsieur Holmes,_

 _Je me permets de vous écrire, bien que cela ne soit pas correct pourtant cela est indispensable. Je vous présente mes excuses par avance par mon acte audacieux, mais il est important que je vous transmets ce message. Vous avez été gentil avec moi, ainsi que très généreux. Je vous en suis reconnaissante, personne n'a su faire preuve d'autant de compassion et de respect pour moi. »_

Elle prit le temps de relire cette partie. Elle l'avait imaginé dans son esprit sous diverses formes et celle-ci était la plus correcte. Elle était polie et simple. Elle ne s'engageait à rien en relatant les évènements qui s'étaient passés entre eux. Elle leva lentement son visage tandis que son regard errait sur le papier peint qui recouvrait les murs.

Elle devait s'acquitter de la partie la moins évidente. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas sous entendre que la décision qu'elle prenait n'était que sa faute à lui. Molly n'avait aucune envie de voir cet homme culpabiliser pour elle. Il ne méritait pas les remords. Du moins s'il en avait.

 _« Pourtant, il n'est pas correct que vous soyez ainsi avec moi tout comme il n'est pas correct que j'abuse de votre gentillesse, M. Holmes. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir un peu de votre temps, mais, il me paraît plus judicieux et correct de décliner votre proposition._

 _Encore merci, M. Holmes pour la compréhension dont vous avez fait preuve. J'espère pouvoir lire bientôt de nouveaux récits du Docteur Watson sur vos affaires._

 _Une belle et heureuse continuation,_

 _Amicalement,_

 _Molly Hooper. »_

Elle posa la plume et elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine se presser. Elle lui faisait des adieux et ça elle en avait parfaitement conscience. L'acte d'Irène avait été très clair pour elle et elle refusait de subir une nouvelle fois la douleur que sa maitresse lui avait causée. Elle avait perdue une partie de sa mère et cela l'avait brisé.

Elle poussa un soupire, vaincue et passa ses mains sur le rebord de la table pour s'écarter afin de se relever. Elle plia minutieusement la lettre pour la glisser dans son enveloppe d'ivoire tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas songer aux répercutions que cet acte allait engendrer.

Elle fixa ses mains ainsi que la missive en se répétant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Après tout, elle avait réussit à vivre sans connaître cet homme alors pourquoi n'arriverait-elle pas à continuer sans lui ?

Elle se redressa en ignorant son envie de pleurer. Elle avait suffisamment pleuré pour lui et pour toute cette situation. Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle allait sur un terrain dangereux en côtoyant cet homme plus qu'elle n'aurait dut. Elle n'aurait jamais dût accepter de se laisser aller à entrevoir l'espoir d'être son amie… et d'imaginer qu'il puisse être possible de plus.

Seigneur, elle imaginait des choses qui lui étaient interdites. Elle sentit un blush recouvrir ses joues tandis alors qu'une image osée d'elle de du détective traversait son esprit. Un frisson la traversa instantanément de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'elle expirait bruyamment.

A présent, elle devait déposer cette lettre à Baker Street. Elle mordit nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue en songeant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même. Si Irène apprenait qu'elle avait été là-bas, elle aurait pu croire à une machinerie de sa part. De plus, elle ne voulait pas courir le risque de voir Sherlock Holmes en chair et en os.

Elle songea à l'humiliation s'il lisait cette lettre face à elle. Molly ne voulait pas imaginer la réaction du détective à son encontre. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée.

Elle allait demander à Billy. Il était rapide et elle était certaine que c'était la meilleure solution à son problème.

Elle trouva l'enfant dans la cuisine à côté de sa mère. Il semblait impatient de goûter le dernier gâteau qu'elle avait préparé pour lui. Mordant nerveusement sa lèvre, Molly inspira profondément elle fit un pas décidé dans la direction du garçon. Ce dernier l'entendit car il tourna son visage poupon dans sa direction, laissant un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

— Hey Molly !

Il sauta de son petit tabouret pour se diriger vers la jeune femme qui essayait d'étirer ses lèvres. Pourtant la peine qu'elle ressentait l'en empêchait. Billy ne fut pas dupe car son sourire disparut immédiatement pour être remplacé par une mine inquiète. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Billy, peux-tu envoyer ceci ?

— Bien sûr, Molly ! asséna le jeune garçon en souriant de toutes ses dents. A qui dois-je la remettre ?

— A… A M. Holmes, Billy.

— A , répéta-t-il alors qu'un grand sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Oh ! C'est pour le voir ?

— N-non Billy. C'est pour autre chose.

— Oh…

La moue déçu qui s'affichait sur le visage du jeune garçon fendit le cœur de Molly. Elle le décevait, elle le savait, mais elle aurait été folle de reculer maintenant qu'elle avait eut un soupçon de courage.

Elle lui tendit nerveusement la lettre alors que sa main libre était repliée sur elle-même.

— Peux-tu la déposé aujourd'hui ?

Billy croisa ses petits bras contre son coffre tandis que ses lèvres se pincèrent.

— Et si tu lui apportais ?

— Billy ! s'exclama Annie pour réprimander son fils.

Ce dernier leva son regard plein de défis en direction de sa mère avant de se braquer vers Molly qui ne cilla pas.

— Je ne veux pas aller donner ça à . Je sais ce que tu fais. C'est à cause d'Irène. Je refuse de lui donner raison en allant donner ça à . Si je le fais, il ne viendra plus jamais ici et tu seras triste.

Annie ne sut quoi dire étonné par l'analyse si pertinente de son jeune garçon. Elle savait que Molly avait tenté de la préservé de sa tristesse et ne voulait pas lui annoncé son désir de ne plus jamais voir le détective avec le moins de froideur possible. Pourtant, Billy avait comprit. Il avait sentit la douleur et la peine qu'abritait Molly. Elle se décida d'observer la scène sans interférer. Du oins tant que tout cela reste correct.

Elle vit le visage de la jeune femme être marqué par l'étonnement, puis il fut déformé par un amusement qui n'en était pas réellement un. Ses fossettes firent une apparition timide alors qu'elle clôturait faiblement ses paupières. Elle faisait toujours cela lorsqu'elle devait rassembler ses pensées pour s'exprimer de façon cohérente.

Molly plia consciencieusement ses jambes pour s'accroupir à la hauteur du garçon. Son geste était lent comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer. Elle tendit ses mains pour se stabiliser lorsqu'elle fut au sol. Un de ses genoux se plaça au sol alors qu'elle ancra son regard dans celui du jeune garçon.

— C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Ce que je fais n'est peut-être pas la bonne solution et elle me rendra certainement malheureuse. Pourtant c'est la plus sage que j'ai trouvé, Billy.

— Mais ce n'est pas juste, eructa-t-il avec force éjectant tout l'air que retenait ses poumons.

— Je sais, murmura-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Mais, notre société, notre mode de vie ne nous permet pas de vivre toujours comme nous l'entendons.

L'enfant continua de fixer Molly droit dans les yeux. Elle pouvait lire dans son regard de la tristesse et ce sentiment d'injustice qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle posa sa main livre sur l'épaule du garçon et la pressa avec tendresse.

Molly voulait lui montrer qu'elle était encore capable de tenir debout et être solide malgré la douleur qui l'avait ravagé.

— J'ai besoin de toi, Billy. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de glisser cette lettre sous la porte d'entrée de .

Il jeta un regard à sa mère qu'il vit hocher douloureusement de la tête en signe d'accord. L'enfant poussa un soupire, vaincu et planta son regard sur l'enveloppe qu'il maudissait intérieurement de tous les maux.

— C'est d'accord. Je vais le faire.

Le cœur du petit garçon se fendit davantage lorsqu'il vit le sourire rassuré de Molly fleurir sur ses lèvres fines. Il tendit sa petite main en direction de la jeune femme qui y déposer le morceau de papier.

— Merci… Merci mon Billy, souffla-t-elle en se penchant pour l'encercler de ses bras.

Elle le colla contre sa poitrine et soupira de bien-être lorsque l'enfant lui retourna son étreinte. Il calla sa tête dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme et fixa un point dans le vide. Il savait combien Molly mourrait d'envie de laisser un sanglot de soulagement s'échapper de sa bouche, mais il le lui fit pas remarquer.

— Je suis tellement désolée, Billy, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle étranglé qui poussa le petit garçon à s'agripper au vêtement de la jeune femme.

 **MHMHMHMH**

— J'ai fais un liste, déclara Molly en essuyant son front sous le regard désespéré d'Annie.

— Une liste ? Voyons Molly, soyons un peu sérieux. Je sais que tu as besoin de t'occuper l'esprit mais ce n'est pas en te surchargeant de travail que tu iras mieux.

— Cela n'a rien à voir ! répliqua la jeune femme en se redressant lentement. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire. Si on ne fait pas de liste, on ne s'en sortira jamais.

— Ce sont les mêmes choses que nous faisons chaque jour.

Molly haussa ses petits sourcils alors qu'Annie leva les mains devant elle.

— Très bien. Tu gagnes. Nous suivons cette fichue liste…

— Merci, Annie. Tu sais que j'aime lorsque les choses sont bien faites, déclara Molly avec un enthousiasme qu'elle avait répété plusieurs fois pour qu'il soit convainquant.

Annie s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue par le son de la sonnette d'entrée. Péniblement, Molly se redressa en prenant appuie sur le balais qui gisait près d'elle.

Elle laissa ses pieds trainés au sol jusqu'à la porte où elle se hissa sur la observa l'invité par le judas et elle se sentit se glacer sur le champ. Elle recula loin de la porte tandis que son cœur faisait un bon dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge était soudainement devenue sèche. Comme à chaque fois. C'était comme si elle perdait le contrôle. Elle était sans aucune protection et la panique prenait le dessus.

Molly se figea en serrant fermement le manche de son balai entre ses petites mains. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que le regard d'Annie était braqué sur elle. Elle était paralysée tandis qu'Annie laissa tomber sa serpillère pour aller ouvrir d'un pas décidé. Elle se stoppa sur le bas de la porte avant d'ouvrir et jeta un regard rassurant à Molly.

— Annie c'est lui, je t'en pris…

— Je ne peux pas te couvrir, Molly. S'il veut te parler cela est sans doute important.

— Je ne pourrais pas, Annie, croassa la jeune femme en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle secouait nerveusement sa tête. Je sais qu'il me sera impossible de lui parler. Si j'ai écris cette lettre c'est pour éviter ce genre de situation.

Annie la jaugea du regard pendant un instant tandis que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Elle poussa un soupire vaincue.

— Bon… Très bien. J'y vais pour cette fois.

— Oh merci ! expira Molly avec lourdeur. Annie je-

Annie fit un geste qui lui intimait le silence et lui montra la porte de la cuisine avant d'ouvrir d'un geste raide la porte d'entrée. Elle se composa un visage neutre dans l'espoir de ne pas être démasquée par le détective. Il était là. Comme à son habitude, imposant de toute sa hauteur.

Elle nota une rapide lueur de confusion qui avait traversé son regard. Si elle n'avait pas été attentive, elle ne l'aurait sans aucun doute pas remarqué. Elle profita de son état pour déclarer d'un ton professionnel :

— Bonjour M. Holmes. Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que le sénateur est en rendez-vous et ne veut pas être dérangé.

— Je suis ici pour voir Molly, déclata-t-il d'une voix claire et implacable.

Sherlock Holmes était un homme de caractère qui était de ses hommes qui obtenaient toujours ce qu'il exigeait. Annie le voyait bien mais, elle ne voulait pas céder devant cet homme aussi impressionnant soit-il.

— A quel sujet ?

Sherlock plissa ses yeux et leva la lettre devant le regard de la domestique.

— Vous le savez parfaitement. Je veux voir Molly.

Bien qu'il soit déconcertant, Annie trouva la force de redresser sa colonne vertébrale et d'afficher une mine déterminée. Molly était comme sa fille et elle refusait de l'abandonnée dans ce moment de faiblesse. Elle ne plierait pas maintenant.

— Elle ne peut pas vous voir.

Plaquée contre le mur de la cuisine, Molly pouvait sentir son cœur battre à un rythme effréné. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Elle sera sa prise sur le manche à balais tandis que ses jambes peinaient à la porter. Le son de la voix de Sherlock Holmes était comme un poids sur la poitrine. Elle mourrait d'envie de se poster face à lui et de lui dire qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup perdue en le côtoyant d'une façon beaucoup trop audacieuse. Elle resta pourtant immobile en écoutant la conversation animée qui se déroulait juste à côté.

— Je dois voir Molly, répéta-t-il avec force.

— Ne m'avez-vous pas entendu ? Elle ne peut pas, , asséna-t-elle en restant fermement encré dans le sol.

— Je sais qu'elle est là, grogna-t-il en faisant un pas en avant pour entrée, mais il fut stoppé par la vieille domestique qui s'érigea davantage devant lui.

Il baissa réellement la tête pour la première fois en direction d'Annie. Les lèvres de la femme était pincée tandis que ses yeux le foudroyaient sur place. Il était face à une véritable mère poule qui était prête à sortir les griffes s'il insistait trop lourdement. Cela n'était pas à son avantage. Il ne retrouverait jamais Molly ainsi. Il clôtura brièvement ses paupières avant de demander d'une voix riche et profonde.

— Laissez-moi lui parler.

Ce qui aurait pu être entendu comme une supplique de la part de Sherlock, Annie l'entendait comme un ordre, une exigence de lui apporter le fruit de sa convoitise.

— Elle ne le veut pas.

— Alors qu'elle sorte de sa cachette et qu'elle vienne me le dire ! asséna avec colère Sherlock ce qui fit sursauter Molly.

Elle hésita quelques secondes en sentant la peur naître dans sa poitrine. Peut-être devait-elle tout lui dire ? Non. Non cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Elle se plaqua davantage contre le carrelage de la cuisine tandis qu'un sanglot s'empara d'elle. Immédiatement, elle mit une main contre sa bouche pour l'étrangler et s'empressa de quitter les lieux le plus discrètement possible.

— Elle ne veut pas vous voir, entendit-elle Annie dire avec davantage de sévérité. Entendez cela, monsieur.

— Je me moque de ce qu'elle veut. C'est nécessaire ! Molly ! Molly, je sais que vous m'entendez ! Venez immédiatement ici ! Molly-

— Cela suffit ! Gronda Annie de sa voix de mère autoritaire. Ecoutez, vous lui avez causé suffisamment de soucis. Elle ne veut pas vous voir, déclara fermement Annie tandis qu'elle avait placé ses poings contre ses hanches. Alors détective ou noble, ce n'est pas cela qui va m'empêcher de vous bottez les fesses si vous ne vous décidez pas à partir, monsieur.

Sherlock cligna des yeux, sonné par les propos de la domestique qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à Mme Hudson. Il pinça ses lèvres, déranger d'avoir à faire à une femme aussi résistante.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure qui semblait tout de même s'effriter.

Annie croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, mécontente de la question du garçon. Il avait l'audace de lui demandé ce qui était arrivé à Molly alors qu'il avait été témoin de la méchanceté d'Irène plus d'une fois.

— Le détective que vous êtes n'arrive pas à voir ça ? Voilà un nouvel élément qui ne joue pas en votre faveur. Mais cela n'est pas le sujet. Il est juste important que vous cessiez de chercher à avoir le moindre contact avec elle.

Sherlock releva légèrement son menton ce qui lui donna une allure dangereuse et inflexible.

— Je ne partirais pas sans avoir pu lui parler, s'entêta-t-il avec la même volonté dévorante.

Annie arqua un sourcil.

— Alors j'ai le regret de vous dire, monsieur, que vous allez attendre un long moment.

— Dites moi pourquoi elle ne souhaite pas me voir, dans ce cas, asséna-t-il. Est-ce à cause d'Irène Adler ?

Les yeux d'Annie s'écarquillèrent légèrement au nom d'Irène ce qui marqua Sherlock. Il savait qu'il avait marqué un point. L'idée que Molly refuse de le voir à cause de cette femme immonde le mettait dans une colère noire. Serrant fermement ses points le long de ses flans pour se contenir.

— Que lui a-t-elle fait ? demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.

Annie l'observa quelques instants, jaugeant s'il était opportun de lui faire part du dernier malheur de la jeune femme.

— Irène a mit ses livres à brûler.

Il y eut un silence soudain. L'expression choquée de Sherlock, rassura Annie. Les lèvres de Sherlock se pincèrent au point qu'elles n'étaient qu'une ligne blanche. Il ouvrit et referma à plusieurs reprises sa bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il releva son visage tandis que la culpabilité et la colère pouvait se lire sur son visage.

— Elle… Comment se porte Molly ?

La voix de Sherlock était plus douce et incertaine. Annie était certaine que cela était inédit pour le jeune homme qui semblait toujours si sûr de lui.

— Pas très bien, avoua Annie. Elle est même dévastée.

Il n'était pas étonné. Il savait à quel point ces livres étaient importants pour Molly. Il imaginait aisément la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir et la peine qui l'habitait à présent. Mais, l'idée qui le bouleversait le plus, était que tout ceci était sa faute. Il avait vu la façon dont Irène l'avait foudroyé du regard lorsqu'il était venu à l'anniversaire de Billy ainsi que la manière dont elle parlait de Molly. Elle ne l'aimait pas et faisait tout pour lui nuire.

Il inspira profondément tandis que sa poitrine se serra à cette idée.

— C'est de ma faute, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Annie. Si elle a perdu ses ouvrages. C'est de ma faute.

La vieille domestique observa le détective et elle comprit que cet homme tenait plus à Molly qu'elle ne l'aurait crut. Elle pouvait sentir l'espoir qu'elle avait voulu étouffer dans son esprit, se raviver lentement.

— V… Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, tenta Annie le cœur serré.

— Vous l'avez dit plus tôt, je suis détective, bien sûr que j'aurais dus le savoir, déclara-t-il avec dédain.

Sherlock pouvait sentir le regard de la vieille domestique braqué sur lui. Il se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie, démuni. Son regard était dans le vide tandis qu'il cherchait la meilleure réaction au tsunami d'émotion qui le submergeait. Il devait partir. Il devait s'enfermer dans son palais pour trier les choses.

— M. Holmes, commença Annie tandis qu'il releva vivement son visage qui avait reprit un masque placide.

— Je vous remercie pour vos informations, déclara-t-il d'une voix plate en se redressant sur lui-même avant de faire demi-tour et de remettre son haut de forme pour aller se réfugier dans sa voiture.

Il s'y installa rapidement avant de mettre un coup sec contre la paroi qui le séparait du cochet. Il sentit la cabine se déplacer et il se laissa aller à ses pensés qui comme bien souvent concernait Molly Hooper.

L'idée que Molly ait été arraché de ses précieux ouvrages lui remua l'intérieur du ventre. Sa gorge était encore serrée tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient lorsqu'il s'imaginait la scène et la douleur qui avait dut marquer le visage de Molly.

Il était coupable de cette punition. Il pouvait sentir la culpabilité murir dans son esprit et il trouvait cela insupportable. Sherlock marmonna des propos incompréhensible tandis qu'il se promit d'en parler à Watson le plus vite possible.


End file.
